Kid Flash Reborn
by Greywolf41
Summary: instead of dying, wally finds himself waking up at the moment of his birth, the only difference is he is a girl now. will he be able to adjust to this new universe he's in; which at times is a mirror image of his old one, while at others is so radically different he doesn't know what's going on. Gender-swapped, AU, OCs will be added later on. My first YJ story
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: I watch the young justice series and i realized the the end of the 2nd session left it perfect for stories involving Kid Flash being transported into other universes and the like, so i decided to try writing one of those. then i remembered someone once challenged me to try writing a gender-swapped story, I considered it and decided try it out, so i wrote a few trail ones before going for one where Kid Flash's mind was transported by the energy in to his counterpart's body at the point of their birth in another universe... only in this one Wallace West was born Evelyn West. from there i decided to add super-girl because i liked 'Maiden of Might (see Freddy's Mercury's Moustache) and i liked the idea of her being in this Young Justice... from there i kinda had crazy idea to add other characters some original, some I've modified, who like Super-girl will appear later on in the story.**

**New A/N: i decided to add one sidekick meet up, considering the bond between Wally and Dick in the show i realized that it would be better to try my hand at writing about the time where they first meet up in my timeline. since it took so long to write i decided against doing Aqualad's one so sorry there but still... enjoy!**

He was surrounded by darkness, and yet he could still feel, was this the afterlife. '_no somehow I don't think this is heaven.'_ He thought as remembered his final moments of life in the arctic, before he was blasted out of existence by the reach's doomsday weapons energies.

'_Artemis I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye.'_ He thought sadly, as he thought of the woman he came to love so dearly. It was then that he started to hear noise around him; suddenly a bright light hit him as he opened his eyes, unable to make out anything clearly, a barrage of noises reached his ears.

'_what's going on how I am still alive?'_ he thought bewildered at his situation, it got better though when he heard his parents voices devoid of concern, but instead joyful, where was everyone else.

"Oh the baby's beautiful let me hold her Rudy." He could make out his mother's faint tired voice as he felt what must be hands on his small body.

'_What the, how I am back to the moment of my birth I did somehow reverse the timelin- wait did she say 'hold her'?' _His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice sounding from nearby.

"Oh what should we call her Rudy?" she asked with a tired voice, his father sound from the other side of him.

"How about Evelyn?" He said, to which his mother agreed, hugging his tiny body tightly. Poor Wally had no idea what was going on, his brain had gone down into shut down mode. Eventually it rebooted allowing him to take stock of his situation.

'_One I'm not dead hooray! Two I'm back at the beginning not great but I can work with that. Three he was a now a she, this was not good, he liked being him, and more importantly he didn't think that his sexuality had changed either… oh my god I can't be with Artemis now.'_ He thought and felt grief well up inside of him. He didn't know how he was going to cope with it all dying, rebirth, becoming a completely different person, the result of all this upon him caused him to start crying.

_**Six years later…**_

"Evelyn honey time for school." His mother called as he came down the stairs, he was now six years old, and frankly was bored out of his mind, since he still had the same mind and memories, he found going through childhood to be pretty much torture as he was forced to endure a lot of demeaning things, throughout his childhood he had only thought about the things that had went wrong in his life... things he could now change, friends he had lost along the way, Tula, Jason. He was now in a position to save them to change it all, he decided that he would fight on as he was after all a hero at heart. it had taken him a while to come to terms with his supposed death and rebirth as the opposite gender, but he was still trying to adjust to it, despite that he was still planning on becoming kid flash once more to help people. He didn't know who had given him this second chance at life but he felt it was for a very special reason. Now he would be starting first grade and was looking forward to the day he could getting his hands on some of the books he had read later in his childhood... especially considering the ones his parents got him right now.

'_After all if I've already got a high IQ and a full school education why not show that off to the world.'_ He thought, pulling one of his pig tails out from behind his neck, he hated long hair but knew better than to argue with his mother. No not his idea on a hair style but still he did have to act somewhat like a six year old. Still he had a long way to go before he could returned to the hero life, he was thirteen when he first attempted the speed-force experiment and this time he had no desire to complete it so imperfectly again; no garage for him, no he would make himself a proper lab.

_**Six years later…**_

Finally the day was over; he could get back to his calculations. He was now twelve and was beginning to experience some of the effects of puberty. His hair was now past his shoulders and he was annoyed at how much brushing it took to keep it looking nice.

'_How can girls spend all this time on makeup and hair is beyond me? Artemis made it look so easy.'_ he thought to himself as he entered his room, posters of the justice league littered the wall, he had already 'acquired' the flashes notes from his uncles attic and even now was correcting his mistakes from his first attempt, this time he wouldn't be a lesser flash but his equal in ability and his better as a hero… eventually. At school he had no friends, he was branded a genius by the school after displaying a fraction of his combined knowledge and natural intellect over the years, during that time he had found it difficult to be around other children his age not for a lack of trying, he had his old mind and so had little patience for their childish games and none of them could keep up with him in a conversation, plus he wasn't in to the typical 'girly' things something his mother had been trying to change. despite her best efforts however, when the other girls were busy discussing fashion and boys, he preferred doing advance maths equations and reading the 'cutting edge' science reports.

'_Soon enough kid flash will make his debut… or rather her debut.'_ He thought as he finished the last of the workings smiling like his old self.

'_Now i just needed to a place to carry out the experiment and get my hands on some pretty dangerous chemicals, it a good thing Nightwing taught me a thing or two about hacking, ha-ha.' _he thought as he opened up his laptop to 'acquire' some funds for his soon to be lab.

_**One year later…**_

It was time at last, her secret lab in central city was operational, the funds were all acquired legally (well not even the bats could prove otherwise), and Evelyn was just about to turn the machine on, a lot had changed in the last year, new special school, new outlook on life and finally she was ready to begin her plans by once more becoming Kid Flash. She wondered if puberty might affect how the machine would alter her body, from a scientific point of view the effects of exposure on a developing female body were an unknown since every flash had been a male previously so now she was entering unfamiliar waters so to speak. She hummed a tune as the machine reached critical velocity.

'_Ouch time.'_ She thought as the machine exploded in her face, knocking her out. When she woke up she lying on her lab floor, glad that she had ensured the explosion wouldn't be heard this time, she felt the familiar tingling sensation like she had done after the first time the machine went off.

'_If it's anything like the flashes notes and my own personal experience then in about three days' time I'll find out if it worked the same way or not.'_ She thought cleaning up the place and sending the required messages which would see this place picked clean of anything valuable by the next day.

_**three days later...**_

Well it worked out, her calculations had been sound this time and she was finally able to vibrate her molecules which meant she could now even dodge bullets using the technique, though it drained her of more energy as the moving mass had to phase through her molecules.

'_Combine this with the self-defense classes my uncle made me take and I'm ready for action.'_ She thought of wearing the friction suit she had made and going on patrol right now… if not for the central city fund raising gala, hosted by the major companies; Waynetech, lexcorp, star labs, queen consolidated, and a new one she never heard of before X-labs based in Steelburg city. she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, despite being a girl now for thirteen years, Evelyn didn't act like one much, sure she wore make-up and got her hair done, but that was just to keep her mum happy. And now she was wearing a black dress which hugged her developing form, with black high heel s and her long red hair brushed behind her ears, black eye liner and deep red lipstick to finish it off. It wasn't that she looked bad, no she looked great, it was just that it wasn't 'him', she knew that she should stop thinking of herself as 'Wally' and start seeing herself as 'Evelyn' instead since thinking of her old life would cause her nothing but pain and sorrow, but it was hard to just change your whole identity, right now she would do anything for the chance to return to her old self but the chances of that happening were unlikely… besides twenty-one wasn't a good age to die at and so even getting this second chance of life was something she should be grateful for... after all Tula and Jason never got that. She carefully walked down the stairs, mastery of the high heel was not one of the large list of skills she could lay claim too. Her uncle was waiting at the bottom for her smiling in his black tie suit a smirk on his face at seeing her difficulty at trying to move.

"You look beautiful Evelyn, though smiling would help out." He said cracking a grin, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs without injury, a miracle in itself, and accepted his outstretched hand.

"Wish i didn't need to wear the heels, they have no practical value expect damaging my ankles and potential leading to my death." She replied nearing falling over, with only Barry's quick arm to stop her.

"You know you are allowed to act like a normal girl Eve... go on shopping sprees, wear high heels daily and putting on make up for more than just special occasions. i'm sure your experiments and tests can wait a few hours for you." he replied with a chuckle as they left the house.

"You'll have plenty of fun, there's tonne of people there that can actually have a prolonged conversation with you and know what you're talking about at the end.' He added as they headed towards the car he owned, it was a bit redundant since both of them could get there faster on foot but that was a secret they had yet to share with each other. ' Plus you'll get to meet the big shots like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, who will one day be begging upon hand and kneel for you to work for them."

'_It will be nice to see dick again in person.'_ She thought of her oldest friend, smiling at the memories of the trouble they use to get in at these events. Soon enough they were outside the large building camera's flashing as they walked up the red carpet, Evelyn trying desperately not to fall on her ass on national TV, luckily the camera's weren't that interested in them, ironic considering who they really were.

'_A lot different from the other times Uncle Barry would take him to these shindigs.'_ She thought, considering the fact that she had been Wally then and had been an actual hormonal teenager looking at every cute girl he could. Not that she didn't do the same thing from time to time but at least she wasn't like that this time. She watched two people detach themselves from the crowd and head over to them, she didn't recognise them though, one was a tall man in his forties with blood red hair and brown eyes, wearing a rich black suit, the other was an extremely attractive girl about fifteen, with the same blood red hair that seemed to flow out behind her as she walked, and a pair of sparkling eyes like sapphires with a mole under the left eye, she wore an elegant red dress which matched her hair well.

'_I definitely don't remember her.'_ She thought staring at the beautiful girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Barry Allen, and isn't this your prodigy of a niece you kept bragging about at the parties." The man walked up to them, shaking Barry's hand then turning to offer it to her, she accepted it. "Names Richard Xander CEO of X-tech and this is my beautiful, and no doubt bored out of her mind, daughter Abigail." He said, as the girl smiled, but also rolled her eyes offering as her hand to Evelyn, she had seen that look on one other rich kid before, when dick would rather be out patrolling as robin, it was weird to see it on a girl for a change.

"So Richard trying to recruit them before their even out of school, you were always one to do things your own way." A familiar but not welcome voice cut off Richard's next words, Evelyn turned to see none other than Lex Luthor, supervillian and CEO of lexcorp. His bodyguard the cyborg Mercy wasn't far behind, also dressed to impress... with blonde hair.

'_odd I thought she was a brunettes.'_ She thought as Lex walked up to her and offered his hand to her as well, which she took reluctantly, she didn't like luthor for what he had done and was going to do.

"I hope she hasn't signed any contracts before I can get a chance to make an offer of my own." He said light halfheartedly, not seeing Barry glare at him fists tightening.

'_time to get out of here'_ she thought thinking of a good excuse that dick would typical use at these events.

"I need the toilet, I be right back Uncle Barry." She said looking at her feet, leaving them to their discussion and headed towards the bathroom, she couldn't be anywhere near the guy after what he did to the original Roy Harper, and all those people he had hurt for his own selfish gain.

"Excuse me miss i couldn't help but see you were talking with both Lex Luthor and Richard Xander, my i inquire as to what they were talking about?" Asked a female voice from behind her, turning she was met by none other than Lois Lane, ace reporter from the daily planet, her cameraman was taking a few shots of some important CEO from one of the smaller contributing companies.

"I don't see how it concerns you." she replied before turning away, not to be deterred, Lois put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't be about possibly recruiting you once you've finished school Miss West?" she asked a bit more forcefully, Evelyn's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name Miss Lane?" She asked coldly, she didn't like people invading her privacy, it stemmed from a fear of someone discovering her old life as unlikely as it was to happen. at this the reporter smiled smugly.

"A good reporter stays on top of current events, like any new admissions to the Higher Institute of Varied Education, like you did last year." she said, looking at before getting out a recorder mike. "i don't suppose you'd like to talk about your experiences so far of the H.I.V.E?"

"No and if i did i'd go to my Aunt; Iris Allen." Evelyn told her slightly enjoying the look that formed on Lane's face, she knew how Lois and Iris were rivals when ever their were in each others city's. with that she turned and walked on, she needed something eat right now, so she headed off in search of food.

She walked on wards looking left and right, until she walked into someone knocking them both to the ground. '_Damn heels!'_ she cursed trying to get back to her feet, she wouldn't wear the damned things again no matter what her mom said, having to now take an hour to get ready in morning she could handle, but the heels no fucking way.

"Here let me help you up." she looked up and smiled when she saw who it was, '_hello robin.'_ She looked into the face of her old friend, Richard Grayson, looking good for an eleven year old superhero, wearing a midnight black suit and with his hair sleeked back. "I'm sorry for knocking you over miss?"

"West, Evelyn West, and you'll find that it's equally my falter Mr Grayson." She couldn't help but say, not surprised that he would expect her to know his name, he smiled as he helped her up, carefully not to fall over again.

"So you're the genius that Barry goes on about whenever he talks to Bruce." He said, as they walked over to a refreshment table, frankly she was starving; having forgotten how much more she had to eat now that she was kid flash again, she loaded her plate to the surprise of dick.

"He failed to mention your rather ravenous appetite." He added watching her wolf the food down, albeit not as messily as she had once done as Wally,something her mother had drummed into her.

"I skipped a few meals while working on a pet project, and now I'm making up for it." She answered curtly as she finished the last morsel of food.

"Oh would that be the one where you cure all diseases on earth, or the one where you solve world hunger." Dick said sarcastically still smiling. 'because according to your uncle you're a day from doing either one of those."

'_Very funny dick.'_ she thought giving him a bemused smile.

"So what's it like to be the ward of a billionaire like Wayne." She asked already knowing the answer, dick went on to explain what life was like, neglecting to mention his crime fighting aspect. They went on like this talking about the differences in life in central city to Gotham, computer stuff, which this time Evelyn was able to keep up with Dick. Eventually the gala ended but she left happy at having gotten to finally meet up with one of the team again.

_**Next day…**_

Now that it was the weekend and the time had finally come for the return of the streak, remembering the flash's old nickname, the one that Aunt Iris coined. She was suited up, yellow and red, but this time a full face mask that had a section which could be pulled up or down to cover her mouth, and complete with green lens goggles leaving only her red hair flowing out behind her. The suit clung to her like a second skin, but with padding in places to so as not to emphasis her curves, she didn't want to become eye candy. She had a utility belt as well as shock gloves and a storage compartment for small energy bars and a specialised energy drink in a flask, as Wally she had learned from Nightwing the value of gadgets in the field, and now that she was a fully powered flash she needed a lot more energy than she did as Wally.

**[Attention all units robbery at both central city bank and an armored truck heist in the industrial district.]** The police scanner lit up singing her tune, '_clever move, hitting two places on the opposite side of the city, not even the flash can be in two places at once.'_ By quick calculation she determined that the flash would go for the bank which contained hostages and more bystanders to protect, leaving her with the truck heist, '_show time.'_ She was gone in the blink of an eye, weaving between cars at breakneck speed, clocking roughly seven hundred miles per hour.

"Where's the flash when you need him." The female guard thought grimly as she returned fire with her side arm, her partners had been killed when the front of the truck had been hit by a rocket, they had somehow busted the back door with another one, and Hench she was now trading firing from the bullet ridding door frame. But she knew she couldn't last much longer, suddenly she was grabbed and pulled from the truck; one of them must have sneaked up from the side.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, maybe I'll let you live if you can persuade me." He leered at her, revolver pointed at her head. She spat at him, not the wisest thing she'd ever done. He smashed the pistol into her head, before pointing the gun back at her temple. "Any last words bitch?"

She was about to speak when she heard a familiar sound and felt herself being picked up before almost immediately afterwards she found herself in ditch to the side of the road, she looked expecting to see the red blur of the flash… instead she saw a yellow streak, heading towards her assailant, she couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise as the streak turned into the form of a young girl wearing a yellow suit complete with red lightning bolt on her chest, her mouth was covered by a yellow mask, with green eye lenses, but it was open at the top revealing a long wave of red hair. She leaped on to the first man, placing both hands on his shoulders releasing some form of electric current which shocked him into unconsciousness, before pushing off him into the air, the rest of the criminals loosed a hail of lead at her, but to the guards surprise she started to vibrate causing the bullets to seemingly phase through her. Once her feet touched the ground she turned into a streak taking down the one on the far left, disarming him before pivoting to smash the butt of the shotgun into his face, as a batter would strike the ball. She then sped away, only to appear behind two more swinging her leg in a powerful arc which smashed into their back of their legs. Once they were floored she incapacitated them with electric shocks. The last two ran in opposite directions but both only managed a few steps before they too were brought down by this little girl.

'_I never knew the flash had a partner... or a kid for that matter.'_ The guard thought as her mind processed the fight she had witnessed.

"Are you injured?" it took her a moment to realises she was standing in front of her, she shook her head, the girl lowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry your partners gone, the police will arrive in exactly three minutes keep an eye on these guys for me." She turned to leave.

"WAIT! Who are you?" the guard asked, looking sheepish at how a young girl could take down these six easily. She angled her head to left as if thinking about her question.

"Flash, Kid Flash." Then she was gone, a yellow streak speeding off into the distance.

"_**And to finish off we have reports of a new speedster in central city, reports of this 'Kid Flash' have grown by the day, just who she is unknown and exactly what is her connection to the flash, Katie Austin CCNN."**_ Barry turned the TV off before turning to face his thirteen year old niece, who was staring at him, coolly, showing no signs of guilty over lying to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Evelyn, you could have died!" he yelled at her, she frowned at his words; this only ticked him off more as he began to pace in front of her. "Just because you've got a higher IQ than me and have super speed now, doesn't make you invincible or a hero for that matter, you have no idea what it's like out there, the dangers, you far far too young. This stops now; I will not have you risking your life anymore!"

"Are you finished?" she said, coldly, surprising him and before he could speak she went on, "I will do this again, and again, you can't stop me, you can't take this power away and you can't lock me up. Thus you have two choices one you forbid me, leave and i go out on my own, the second is I work with you as your partner, make your choice, I made mine when I put on that mask." She said getting angry in her own right.

'_I know more about sacrifice than any in the league does, I died once for the world and now I have got a second chance at life and I'm throwing myself at villains with greater zeal, to try and save my friends.' _She fumed, Barry was taken aback by the raw emotion in her voice, and his niece wasn't known for showing much emotion at all, so to see this was slightly unnerving for him and he worked with batman on a daily basis.

'_Shits she's right, I can't actively prevent her from doing this without restricting her life… bats got robin, Green arrow and speedy, I guess I could let her do it under my supervision, the alternative is she'll do it behind my back… and then I won't be there to save her when something goes wrong.'_ He thought sighing turning to look at her determined and resolute face.

"Fine but we do it on my terms." He said trying to appear as if he was in control…fooling no one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>20:00 EDT Gotham city December 1st 2008<span>**

"Yes Mom I'm in the taxi right now... yes i'm heading **directly** to Wayne manor." Evelyn spoke into her mobile, while simultaneously checking to ensure she was 100 presentable for dicks twelfth birthday party.

'_Hope he likes his gift, it cost me a lot for that guys work.'_ She thought readjusting her violet lipstick; she turned to face the driver.

"Whatcha think?" she asked looking at his face in the rear view mirror, the old man driving the taxi cracked a smile.

"A little more eye-shadow and your good to go lass… so Wayne manor was it, can't say I've had many fares there often." he replied with a thick Scottish accent, as they drove past the wrought iron gates and up the mile driveway of Wayne manor.

"It's a special occasion." She replied looking out the window at the lit up front door, where limos and sports cars were pulling up, they stopped a small distance from the front door and Evelyn climbed out turning to face the cabbie. "Here's good enough, keep the change."

"Have fun." He said as he reversed and headed off back to the city, '_I'll try too… though gravel and heels don't mix well.'_ She was practical crying as she tried to make her way over towards the doorway.

"Careful you don't trip and fall young lady." the familiar voice of Lucius fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises' special projects division… the bat gadgeteer. He held out a hand to guide her over, which she readily accepted. Wally normal stopped short of the doorway to avoid the rich snubs that came out of their luxury cars, but then again Wally didn't wear high heels.

"There we go, next time you might want to get out a little closer to door now." Lucius said with a chuckle, as they walked up the stone steps; she showed her invite off to Alfred who smiled warmly before gesturing them inside. They made their way through the crowds, she split off from Lucius and headed over towards the star of the show; Richard Grayson wearing a nice black suit like he always did, looking a little somber.

He was standing off to one corner of the large ball room talking to two girls; one with auburn hair wearing a nice teal dress, the other had red hair and a rich black dress which was probably worth four times the price of the dress she was currently wearing. Evelyn made her way over there while Lucius went over to Bruce Wayne who was in conversation with a certain black haired Gotham socialite by the name of Kyle or something.

"Hi dick happy birthday… nice place you've got by the way I think you shed's bigger than my entire house." She said as approached dick, she knew from her old life that it was in fact bigger. She handed him his present while smiling warmly. The edge of his mouth twitched at her words as he accepted the offered gift.

"Who's your friend dick, I don't think I've ever seen her before." Asked the Auburnette who it turned out was none other than a ten year old Barbara Gordon, police Commissioner Gordon's daughter and future batgirl. She was looking at her with curiosity and perhaps a hint of jealousy, remembering her feelings for dick.

"Evelyn West I'm from central city, we meet at the fund raising gala a few weeks ago. Thanks again for the invite." She told them holding out her hand to the girl who accepted it.

"Barbara Gordon." Barbara said before the girl next to her spoke up.

"I'm Katharine Kane, but you can call me Kathy, I go to Gotham academy along with Dick and Barbs here." The girl said holding out her hand which Evelyn also accepted, looking at her Evelyn guessed that she must be around her age.

"So Evelyn what did you get the birthday boy here?" Barbara asked her ever inquisitive nature poking through; Dick opened the box and took something out of it. It was a glass figurine of a woman; her face and clothes were a mixture of red, green and yellow coloured glass.

"This is my mother's face." He said simply, staring down at the figurine before placing it down and examining the rest in tow. "There of all my family… how did you do this?"

"I know I guy who's a master at that this sort of stuff, I provided the program which did some aging calculations so they would be what they would have looked like when you turned twelve… I thought you'd prefer that little touch… am I wrong?" she added slightly nervous that she might have upset him, it had seemed like a good idea to do at the time but now.

"Its…its…thank you." He said simply hugging her tightly; they were like that for a few moments until they heard the sounds of bickering getting closer. Curious they turned to see Abigail Xander once more adorned in her blood red dress, along with a ruby necklace and diamond earrings coming over with tall guy of about eighteen years old with straw coloured hair and brown eyes, wearing a black suit and carrying a large wrapped up portrait they were arguing in hushed voices as the guy pulled at his collar. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw them all.

"Happy birthday Dick." She said walking up and giving him a tight hug lifting him off the ground, she looked back at her companion and tilted her head for him to come over; He sighed and lugged the gift over to them.

"Here you go little man happy birthday." He said holding it up for dick to rip the paper off of it. '_Wow.'_ Was all Evelyn could think as she looked at the masterpiece in front of her; It was a painting of a circus act, specifically a trapeze performance with the entire flying Grayson's present.

"I had a deep thought on what to get you and well… family was always the most precious thing to you and Bruce… I can see that now." She trailed off looking down, tears streaking down her face, as it was dicks turn to hug her tightly, as she started to sob quietly, her friend spoke up at this point.

"Say little man mind showing me where I could hang this thing up." he said loudly to which dick nodded and gestured for him to follow. Evelyn knew why he did it; he wanted Abby to get some time to compose herself before seeing dick again; it would make her feel worse if she thought she put a damper on his special day.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your dad Abigail." Evelyn said giving her a hug, remembering about hearing the massacre on the news. Kathy handed her a handkerchief which she accepted dabbing at her eyes.

"Thanks… I'm just can't get to terms with why she did it, she was such a nice bright girl when I met her a few years back." She said looking at them, her eyes glittering. "I mean she wouldn't shut up about steam powered giraffe for god sake! It makes no sense as to why she killed and hurt all those people, she killed her dad and paralyzed her own sister."

"But that's not what gets to me.' She was speaking softly at this point, as if afraid to share her thoughts with them. 'No what shocks me was how she kept saying she was innocence through the trail; how she couldn't remember a thing, I saw the look in her eyes when they played the footage… I actually believed her."

The group were silent after that Evelyn, Barbara and Kathy glanced at one another while the older girl cleaned herself up. It was Kathy who broke the atmosphere by changing the subject; turning to face Evelyn she said brightly.

"So Evelyn what's life like in central city; I heard you guys got another speedster, this time a girl." She asked, while Barbara helped Abigail fix up her make up.

"Well I've only seen a few photos of her in the newspapers but it seems she's a relative of flash, though she seems to hid all of her face so it isn't easy to tell apart from the fact she's a red head like me, so maybe the flash is one too." Evelyn told them; being almost completely honest with them. She was a relative of the flash, his niece, she did see her photo in the paper and she did cover up her face so only her red hair was visible. "As to life in central city well, it's not bad, we don't have wackjobs like the joker running around but we've got our fair share of super villains… I like life there although i also enjoy going to the H.I.V.E in Jump City too."

"You go to the H.I.V.E?" asked Barbs, her voice filled with awe. "I thought only geniuses went there."

"Well I do go there so I guess that makes me a genius." Evelyn said with a smile, Barbs was staring at her like she was superman or wonder woman.

"Is it true they gave you a million dollar grant for your first year project, and that you have state of the art equipment, and that it has all sorts of recreation facilities that put the ones at Gotham academy to shame!" She asked excitedly, Evelyn opened her mouth to answer when the sound of gunfire shattered the night's peace.

"**_Ladies and gentleman if I can have you attention please, we are in control."_** Upon hearing the thick Russian accent they all crouched and hide under a table, looking out they saw the sight of several dozen armed soldiers in black gear, carrying assault rifles and wearing red slit visor helmets. In the centre of the group were two people of note, the first was a broad man about six feet in height with black form fitting carapace armor and a trench coat over that. His head was hiding beneath a black helmet with red glowing eyes and two air filters attached on either side of an air scrubber where the mouth would be. However what caught the eye was the larger man standing next to him who must have been at least seven and a half feet tall, with grey armor, a thick bladed sword on his back and numerous weapons hanging from his body, his face was blocked by a great shaggy grey beard and his blue eyes seemed to gleam through it all, his hair was long and tied into a plait which reached to his lower back, in one hand he held a simple grey helmet with green lens and a white skull painted over it.

"Is that the _Reaver?"_ Asked Barbara fear entering her voice which was barely a whisper, Evelyn looked at her.

"Who's the Reaver?" Evelyn whispered, staring as the soldiers moved through the crowd evidently searching for the someone." '_but who Bruce… or someone else.'_ She thought watching one man shove Bruce Wayne to floor as he passed him by.

"Dad talked about him, former Russian Spetsnaz operative then he was a part of a Russian super soldier program right before the Union collapsed he's been competing with Deathstroke the terminator for the title of greatest mercenary in the world ever since. " she said looking at Evelyn wide eyed, Evelyn just stared at her. "I may have read some of my dad's computer files on him and other international criminals as well." She added meekly.

"**_Now then everyone we are here for certain young lady… Miss Katherine Kane would you please come forward, I promise no harm will come to you if you do… if you don't then well… I need you alive, what other condition you're in is irrelevant."_** The massive Russian said his men fanning out. Barbara turned to look at Abigail who looked scared.

"What are we going to do?" she asked the commissioner's daughter who looked shocked at the older girl's deference.

"I don't know Evelyn's the one who goes to the H.I.V.E what do you think we should- " she began turning to face the red head, but stopped when she saw that both she and Kathy were gone.

* * *

><p>The two the red heads ran down the hallway, Evelyn dragging Katherine along till they reached an intersection.<p>

"Take your heels off." Evelyn told her as she reached down and liberated her sore feet from their tormentors; Katherine just looked at her confused, breathing heavily.

"What there's a bunch of ruthless killers after me and you're worried about damaging your shoes!" she exclaimed shouting in Evelyn's face, her response was to grab the girl and shove against the wall, placing a finger on her lips and leaning in close to her; she noticed the girls eyes get bigger as she stopped a few inches from her face.

"Have you ever seen people running in these shoes… no… you'll only injury yourself, besides you'll be both faster and quieter barefoot." She whispered into the girl's ear, her breathing becoming heavier as she did. "Now then be quiet, we'll slip out and trying hiding somewhere on the Manor grounds, OK?"

When she nodded slowly, Evelyn moved back taking the girls hand she led her down the corridor. She remembered hanging out with dick in Wayne manor back in her old life… unfortunately this universe's Wayne manor had a radically different layer out, meaning she wasn't too sure where she was going.

"So why is the infamous Reaver after you anyway… who did you piss off?" Evelyn asked as they creped down the hallow passing by a few generations of Wayne's, Kathy was shaking from fear as she replied.

"I don't know, my mom died years ago, my sister is in coma, my stepmother is the reason for my family's fortune… it must be my dad General Jacob Kane, he was in charge of some special project… he was supposed to call me before the party but I thought he was just somewhere with restricted communications."

"Well they probably want to grab you as leverage against him, but don't worry I won't let that happen." Evelyn said as they turned a corner and she had a rifle butt rammed into her face, she was knocked back into Katherine blood streaming from her shattered nose, as a black soldier came out from behind the corner.

**_"Doesn't look quite like it my dear… a pity such valiant bravery will never be known, but we have our orders to kill anyone who stands in our way so..."_** He said in French accent leveling the rifle at her, Katherine had placed herself between the gun and Evelyn's prone figure, but she could see the girl quaking with fear. There was a whistling sound then a thud… as something shiny was embedded into the soldier's right eye. He fell like a ton of bricks on top of Katherine who fell on top of Evelyn, who with her superhuman reflexes rammed her hand into the girl's mouth to muffle her terrified scream at seeing the man die right in front of her. There was the sound of walking coming from behind them and Evelyn turned to see Abigail's friend coming towards them, a throwing knife in one hand, and blood covering his suit.

"You two ok?" he asked walking over to the soldier and pulling out the knife with a wet sound as blood dripped from the cold steel, Kathy bite down hard on Evelyn's hand as she chocked on another scream." Evelyn felt her eyes water up at the sharp pain and knew the girl had drawn blood. "Come on let's get Miss Kane here out of harm's way… the batman should come and sort out everyone else." He added stripping the soldier of his chest armour and his assault rifle an AK81-A11 the kind the Russian Special Forces use.

"What about Abby?" Evelyn asked through a mouthful of blood, as she removed her hand from Katherine's mouth, blood dripping from the bite marks on it, Katherine muttered a hurried apology to her, but Evelyn waved her off with her free hand.

"She'll be fine, their after her not Scarlett." He replied cocking the gun and gesturing for them to follow him, as he bent low and creped down the hall. "I'm Frankie by the way, Scarlett's friend/ bodyguard/ assistant/ pack mule."

"There are at least thirty of them in total; ten patrolling outside while the rest are inside the manor, they've got jammers or something set up on the roof… I noticed when I sneaked out for a smoke. Lost that Grayson kid but he should be fine since he knows the place, I noticed a route we could take to the forest which should give us cover from their squads it this way." He said as they passed a secondary stairway and headed towards an oak door; which opened in front of them revealing the tall back armoured man from before.

"Fuck it's one of them." Frankie said opening fire at the hulking figure who bull-rushed down the hall way heedless of the bullets bouncing off his armour like juggernaut baring down on them. "GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD HIM OFF... GO!"

Evelyn grabbed Katherine's hand and half led, half dragged the girl up the stairs, the sound of gun fire trailed off after a minute as Frankie was thrown through the door into the wall next to the stairs, the marauder didn't wait around as he rushed up the stairs after the girls as Katherine screamed when they reached the top floor and headed to the door at the end of the hallway. '_Please be a panic room, please be a panic room.'_ Thought Evelyn as they opened the door; it was a storage space for cleaning supplies. '_Oh come on!'_ she thought dragging the girl inside and closing the door.

"Don't make a sound." She whispered into the frightened girl's ear as she stood behind her, with her back against the wall and her hand over the girls trembling mouth.

* * *

><p>The thunder footsteps of the marauder sounded down the corridor as he headed for the door at the far end, where the trail of blood drops led too. Once he reached it he practically ripped the door off its hinges and looked inside; it was completely void of any terrified girls. His face contorted in confusion then into rage as he drove his hand through the wall.<p>

'**_This is Sergei I have a signal on the target, switch to tracker locator teams.'_** His radio sounded in his ear, he growled activating the tracker screen in his helmet. He would not fail his father today.

* * *

><p>"what the hell." Mumbled Katherine as they fell through the roof into the room below the supply room, she turned to face Evelyn who was… taking off her clothes, she stared at her. "What are you doing, how did you do that!"<p>

"This dress was expensive, I don't want to risk damaging it, and before you ask... yes I am kid flash." Evelyn told her as her suit popped out of her ring as she quickly put it on. "Can I trust you to keep it secret?" she asked holding out her hand.

"i.. yes I'll keep your secret." Katherine said after a few moments, accepting her hand.

"Good now let's get you the hell out of here and as far away from those crazy Russians as possible." Kid Flash said as they walked out of room, immediately they heard the sounds of guns being cocked behind them.

"**_This is Bravo team target located she's with Kid Flash, in sector ahhhh."_** The soldier was cut off when a figure landed on his back knocking him to the ground, as his two comrades turned they round in surprise, the green and red figure then did a split kick into both men's faces before throwing two shock-bolas and bringing his foot down on the guy in front of him; he then turned smiling to face the girls hands on hips.

"You ladies looked like you could use a hand… a bit far from central city aren't we Kid Flash." He said still smirking, as he walked towards them.

"Cut the crap Bird-boy we need to keep Kathy safe from two homicidal Russian super-soldiers and their band of merry men." Evelyn said enjoying the look that developed on dicks face despite herself; Kathy just looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe the boy wonder is standing in front of me-"she began before Kid Flash cut her off.

"No time for the fan girl routine, so Robin it's your turf what's the plan." She asked as robin activated his wrist computer.

"We need to get her clear… KF run her down to the GCPD headquarters right to Jim Gordon, tell him bats sent you at least there she have a wall of bodies to keep her safe." He said looking up and turning around and running off. "Leave the Russians to us."

She nodded before picking up the girl who squeaked as they sped off and out of the manor in the direction of Gotham city.

* * *

><p>"You guys should have never come to Gotham." Robin said grinning as he leaping down onto more two of the soldiers ruining his birthday, he struck left and right bringing the men down like trees with an axe.<p>

"Too easy." He said smirking. '**_Robin Reaver's sent his son off into Gotham city, he's tracking Katherine Kane's phone.'_** "I'm on it bats… wait how do I contact Kid Flash she taking Katherine to Gordon right now?"

'**_I'll inform Gordon now getting going.'_** Batman's voice cut out as robin activated his remote control over his motorcycle, '_wonder why kid Flash is in Gotham and the why the flash isn't... unless… she is a red head.'_ he thought as he raced through the wrought iron gates.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"We should be safe here; they probably still think you're in the Manor." Evelyn said turning to face Kathy, who was sitting on nearby chair. They were currently in the GCPD headquarters surrounded by at least two dozen officers in full swat gear; Jim Gordon had assured them both that nothing was getting past his officers.

"Don't suppose you've got a ring with a fur coat in it?" Asked Kathy shivering, Evelyn walked over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her; an officer came over with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go one regular and one loaded with cream and sugar." The female officer said handing the mugs over to the two red heads.

"Thanks officer Montoya, as to your question sorry but no luck there, listen I'm sure the league is rescuing your dad as we speak, we just need to keep you safe ok." Evelyn told the girl looking her in the eye; she smiled slightly drinking from the mug. It was then that Montoya's radio burst into life on her waist.

'**_All officers the Marauder has breached the front door requesting heavy weapons to Arrgg'_** the radio cut off sharply, as the police formed a wall around Kathy who looked petrified at what was happening.

"Stay here I'll handle this." Kid Flash told them rushing down to the reception, what she saw churned her stomach. There were several broken bodies scattered over the area, with the remaining officers retreating while firing at the black armoured warrior from before… only this time he had two black metal hand axes, thick bladed ones dripping with blood.

"So you are the one that snatched my target and her friend from me at the manor back then.' The brute said in a strangely British accent. 'I'll have to make you pay for wasting my time Kid Flash."

Kid sped forward her fists crackling with static discharge as she raced around the mercenary striking at joints and gaps in his armour as best as she could. The effect was minimal as his armour soaked up most of power of her blows and little went through was clearly not hurting him much.

"That the best you got bitch!" he taunted her even though he couldn't land a hit on her either.

'_New plan.'_ She thought as she peeled off and over to the receptionist metal chair, she grabbed it before spinning faster and faster until… she let go and it sailed forward at a tremendous rate colliding with merc at Mach one, the effect was more visible this time as he was thrown out of the demolished front door and into a police cruiser parked opposite and then into a brick wall beyond that.

"Better plan." She said brightly walking casually out of the station, haft a dozen officer's right behind her forming a shield wall preventing access inside the station.

"You've got to be kidding that thing was travelling at the speed of sound." She shouted in disbelief as the brute lifted himself from the wall ripping off his battered armour revealing well-toned and not mention significantly bruised muscle underneath.

"Before I was just angry with you… NOW I'M PISSED!" he roared throwing several things in the air; these turned out to low timer fragmentation grenades which exploded a few seconds after leaving his hands. They peppered the area with shrapnel causing Kid Flash to have to try to dodge the raining shower of metal as best she could; she still received several dozen cuts and lacerations. She was suddenly tackled by what felt like a freight train.

"You. Are. Mine." he said before he started pounding her in the ground… unfortunately she didn't have invulnerability so it hurt… a lot! He then picked her up by the throat as she clawed feeble at his iron-tight grip.

"Let's see how much force it takes to cave the human skull in." He said before positioning both hands around her head and began to squeeze tightly. She started screaming after a few moments unable to concentration enough to vibrate her molecules. Suddenly there was a whirling sound as several red objects hit the marauder in the back before electrocuting him; he roared in pain dropping the speedster who manged to put some distance between her and the enraged soldier of fortune.

"What would you ever do without me." Came the familiar voice of her old friend robin; once more dragging her ass out of the fire. He did a somersault in mid air before landed next to her twin birdarangs in hand, eyes locked on the brute in front of them both.

"The short version: Marauder has high density skin, bone and muscle, he can lift up to two tonnes and can take a direct tank round with only some light to moderate bruising." He told her as she reached into her utility belt and removed a syringe before sticking it into her arm and replacing it.

"You want to go high and I'll go low." She asked him looking him in face; his grin widened as he nodded before launching both birdarangs and plunging into the fight. She rushed forward already feeling the pain killer take effect and amped the voltage on her shock-dusters to max.

'_I think he can handle a few thousand volts and if not then well… malfunctions happen.'_ She thought smiling when her attacks elicited howls of pain as meta-human tried to fend off both superheroes attacks. Eventually robin managed to land a Bo staff blow onto his temple and he finally was brought down after a two hour long battle in which they both had sustained several more wounds from a mixture of bullets, explosives and god knows what else the Russian/British mercenary was carrying on him.

"OK I have to hand it to him… his reputation of being a bad-ass of bad-asses was well… deserved." Robin gasped out; breathing like a marathon runner. Evelyn was laying on the ground unable to move as she heard the unmistakable sound of the bat mobile arrive… only this world batman had upped the intimidation factor by seemingly have retired the car and replacing it with a… was that thing a tank!

"Cool isn't it; can't wait till I can get behind the wheel of her!" Robin said excitedly helping her up and over to where the Batman was talking with Gordon, while a scared Kathy hid behind a wall of riot shields… in Gotham you expect the worst at any moment, once their were done talking Kathy was escorted over to the bat…tank. Once she was safely inside he walked over to them before glaring down at Evelyn who dispite all she had been through could help but flinch when he brought his hand up to her which she accepted after a moments pause.

"You're assistance was greatly appreciated… don't ever do it with informing the flash or myself again." He said before turning around and heading over to the battank and driving off; where to mostly likely to get Kathy somewhere safe.

"So need a lift." Robin said gesturing to his bike before holding out his hand; she smiled before accepting it. "Let me guess Wayne manor got to pick up your dress miss West."

"Of course can't keep you're guests waiting can we _master G_reyson." She replied hearing him gasp at her words. "Come on dick, you're an arcrobat so is robin, your parents were murdered by Zuco, who was the first criminal brought down by the boy wonder… Hell you used the same uniform as the Flying Graysons!" there was a silence between them before.

So I guess you'll want to see the cave then." He asked no doubt smiling underneath his helmet.

"HELL YEAH!" she told him as they raced off towards the manor house. '_Lets se what other cool things this batman's got.'_ she thought excitedly.

**New A/N: About the first chapter... i'm not sure how it will be received I've done what I've done for plot reasons but it will seem like the team will be over-powered when it forms, you'll see why. i'll try to balance it out as i personal hate over powered characters without good reasoning behind it all. anyway please leave a review. i know my grammar isn't the best but i work with what i got.**

**A/N: so how do you like the idea and the story so far, i'm trying something new here so if you'v got any suggestions on things leave a comment, i think, if done right, gender swapped stories can be good, its just that most writers don't know how to make them good is the problem. Oh and with regards to the change from 'he' to 'she' in the writing is to symbolise how wally is starting to letting go of his old male identity and beginning to take up his new one as Evelyn, there should still be some issue's he'll have over it. Also as to the bit about Lois and Iris, at that point in time Iris wasn't a news reader yet.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire**_


	2. Today's the day

**A/N:so here is my first chapter in the Kid Flash Reborn story, don't forget to check the addition to the prologue, anyway i hope people like the story, i'll say it here and now that is story will deviate away from the main storyline at some points, this is to account for new OC members of the team such as super-girl. some pre-existing missions will be altered to account for the new strength level of the teams. anyway hope you enjoy!**

**13:00 CDT Central city July 4****th**** 2010 **

Today was the day it all started. She was currently running rings around captain cold, literally, before deciding she had her fill of mocking the Ice villain. Since becoming kid flash she had reverted back to her old habit of trash talking the villains'. Something Barry enjoyed as it let him see his niece acting like a normal fifteen year old kid for once.

"Cap I thought we understood each other's purpose in life." She said will circling the enraged super villain. 'You commit crimes; while i stop you in your tracks."

She split off snatching the cold gun off the man, before turning on him and encasing him in a block of ice, Flash gave her a look of disapproval, at the act.

"What? He's wrapped up warm, besides the CCPD is equipped with heater units to deal with the people _he _freezes; I just thought it would cosmic justice if he get to experience it for himself." she said bemused, causing Barry to smile despite himself. "Time to go after all todays the day." seeing Barry's smile falter, he clearly wasn't happy what was going to happen at hall, he knew how independent she was.

"Well lets go, we've got an hour to travel over a hundred miles." He said the challenge left unsaid, she rolled her eyes, as she lowered the goggles down over her eyes.

"Let's see who's the faster one after all." She said smiling as she raised the mouth cover of her mask as she looked over at her uncle before they disappeared in blur of movement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>14:00 EDT hall of justice Washington D.C<strong>

"You know for being the fastest pair alive, the flashes rarely reach a meeting on time." Green arrow said arms crossed looking at his watch as they waited on the two speedsters; he didn't need to wait long, as two streaks red and yellow were neck and neck before the red one pulled ahead stopping right next to the archer who raised an eyebrow at him.

"About time flash! What got side track trying to see which of the two of you could go the fastest again." He said, as the second streak materialised into the form of kid flash, her chest heaving as she grabbed a small flask from her side and took a sip. '_How can they drink that stuff?'_ He thought, shudder at the memory of the horrific taste of the super electrolyte drink the flashes needed to maintain their bodies in the field.

* * *

><p>After she had put away the flask Kid Flash noticed a rather attractive blonde Girl, about sixteen with sparkling blue eyes wearing a blue skin tight shirt revealing her midriff, and a blue skirt along with a red cape and shoes, with an S shield on her chest glided over to her along with the other sidekicks following suit. It had come as a big shock to her when she first saw the 'Maiden of Might' in metropolis duking it out alongside superman, which had been one of the more noticeable differences from her old life's world to this one; she had appeared about one year after she started being Kid Flash. '<em>Wonder what will happen when she meets Conner?'<em> She thought as she lifted her goggles and nodded at the group.

"It's nice to see that I'm not the only girl here." Super girl said with a smile, shaking Kid Flash's hand firmly.

'_if only you knew the truth of it sister.'_ She thought to herself smirking as she returned the greeting.

"It's nice to meet final meet the 'maiden of might', I've seen your handy work on the news… the way you took down toy master very creative." Kid Flash said, before turning to see robin come over grinning widely.

"So you've guys got held up with an ice villain as well." He said flashing his signature mischievous grin '_typical Robin still as childish as ever.'_ she thought turning to face the boy wonder.

"Maybe they thought a snow storm would ruin our special day." She returned, smiling as robins smirk, she then noticed red arrow…err speedy… give her a nod of respect, before seeing Aqualad walk over to him, smiling he lowered his head in greeting.

"It's nice to see you again Kid Flash; this must first time we've all been together in the same place at the same time." He said at that point batman called for their attention and led them towards the Hall, past the crowds of tourist. '_Here we go again.'_

"This is all rather overwhelming isn't it?" Kid Flash said hearing robin mutter about no one being just whelmed.

"Look its Batman and Robin!" One excited girl shouted, while another said, "And Flash and Flash junior!"

"She not called flash junior, she's speedy." another girl said as a matter of fact.

"Speedy's green arrow's sidekick, she's the She-Flash." Another person said which caused Kid Flash to face palm groaning as she heard robin's chuckle from behind her.

"Kid Flash, what about is it about it which makes it so hard for people to remember." She muttered under her breath, before looking up and seeing the smile on Super-girl's face. '_Damn kryptonain hearing.'_

"Look it's super girl and super man!" came the voices of young kids dressed up as the pair, '_Of course the girls would dress up as super-girl, only been around for a year.'_ She noticed the three late teens in question before watching another girl come over and join them only this time, dressed as robin.

'_Come on I'm the only other girl here for Christ sake why am I so unpopular compared to those two, it's just like last time!'_ she thought. it had also been a sore spot that when she had been wally, he was the least popular of the sidekicks and it seemed to be the same this time for her, I mean robin could jump around and thrown things, she could almost reach the speed of light and vibrate through solid mass.

they were about to receive the tour with Martian manhunter and red tornado which was just as s remembered it, almost twenty-one years ago but with superman and super-girl attending this time, it was a strange thought that she was technical thirty-six years old, thought she never progressed beyond the mental stage of a young adult as wally, still it was nothing compared to a Martians life span, it was still an odd feeling to have when you have the body of a fifteen year old, less than half your technical age.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash Aqualad, Super-girl welcome to the hall of Justice." the Martian told them warmly; they grinned at each other excitedly as they walked into the entrance way. they stared up at the giant bronze figures of the original seven heroes. "you have unlimited access to our training facilities, gym and full stocked galley. and of course the library as well."

She looked up as they entered the library and the end of the tour.

"Make yourselves at home." Barry said, as the robin, Aqualad and super-girl sat down in the seats, she went over to the books, and began speed reading. Due to spending her entire childhood reading advance books she picked up the ability to quickly understand the content of the page and combined with super speed she could read a book in short time, only needing to reread once or twice later for any missed content, Half way into the book **'**_**the legend of Solomon Grundy volume I'**__, _Speedy spoke up, '_Show time.'_ She thought, closing the book and looking up.

"You promised us a real tour, not some glorified backstage pass!" he yelled glaring at the mentors. Causing the other sidekicks to look at him then to their respective mentors, she saw flash glance at her nervously.

"Calm down son it's a first step." Aquaman said crossing his arms. "You have been given access, few others have."

Speedy just pointed to window wordlessly, he's point made, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

GA went on to try and calm him down but it didn't work.

"I want some respect, not to be treated as a sidekick." He spat out, looking at the rest of them. The others looked confused while she just shrugged at him.

"You're kidding, right?" speedy said, looking at them, "Today was supposed to be the day! Our first step on the road to becoming full-fledged members of the justice league."

"Isn't that what this is?" super-girl said looking at him frowning confused with him, "You know, with a tour of the HQ." '_Here it comes.' _Thought Kid Flash

"But this isn't even their actual HQ, it's just a front for tourists and pit stop before taking a zeta beam up to the real HQ the watch tower." he ranted pausing Kid Flash cut him off before he could continue.

"Let me guess; it's a space station in the earth's orbit." She finished returning the book to its spot before turning to face them. Batman glared at both Green Arrow and Flash.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her; she's a genius she probably figured it out." Barry said, unable to meet the bats gaze, who then turned to Green Arrow.

"I thought we could make an exception this once.' He said grinning weakly, before folding under the look batman gave him. 'Or not."

"Stand down son, you not helping case." Aquaman started before speedy cut him off, with a snarl of rage.

"Or what, you'll send me to my room, I'm not your son, I'm not even his, but I thought I was his partner!' he pointed to Green Arrow, before looking at the rest of the sidekicks, who were silent in this exchange. 'Looks like they're right about you four, you're **not ready**."

"I won't take this anymore!' speed said, throwing his hat down, 'I'm out of here, if you won't trust me than I'll do it by myself!" before he stormed out, Green Arrow moved to go after him but superman stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. The remaining mentors looked guilty (Except bats who was batman), Barry went over to Kid Flash and opened his mouth to say something, unfortunately Kid Flash would never know as at that moment Black Canary came on screen above them all, drawing everyone's attention.

{_**Black Canary to justice league, there's a fire broken out at the Cadmus project facility.} **_ The image of the blonde heroine said, as batman turned to face superman.

"I've had my suspensions about Cadmus, this seems like the perfect time to-" but he was cut off again by the image of Zatara, came up next to her.

{_**Zatara to justice league the sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Atem to blot out the sun, requesting full League response.}**_ Came the urgent voice of the magician, it felt good for her to see him again after so long… she would do everything in her power to change his fate; for Zatanna's sake.

{_**The local authorities can handle it, it's just a small fire, Black Canary out.}**_ She disappeared, as batman sent a message for all leaguers to respond to Zatara location, Barry turned to face her with a sorry look on his face.

"The four of you stay here, till we get back." Batman said, looking at them.

"Why?" robin spoke up, looking angry, before superman gave the Boy Scout routine,

"Because it's a critical league mission requiring a full league response and you are not yet trained to handle a mission of that caliber; don't worry one day after you've been properly trained you'll be ready for it." '_Too bad you couldn't be like that with SB.' _She thought, watching the three other sidekicks look down at this put down of their abilities.

"We'll talk when I get back Kid." Barry said not meeting her gaze, before speeding off.

**_Recognized_**_**: Superman 0-1, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, flash 0-4, Martian Manhunter 0-7, red tornado 1-6**_

With that the five of them were left along, the silence didn't last long. Super-girl let out a groan of frustration.

"And here was I thinking that my cousin trusted me unconditionally, but no he lied to me about this all." She put her head in her hands, robin looked pissed that bats didn't trust his abilities, to be fair he was right, Kid Flash didn't think even she could have handled that mission from what she had seen in the records of it, let along any of them at this point in their lives. He knew from the records that superman nearly died from that mission.

"My king… my partner, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, looking betrayed.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, like the knowledge of their space HQ." robin said angrily, before turning to face Kid Flash who was reading the book again. "How come you're not pissed, I heard how you gave flash an ultimatum when he refused to let you be a hero?"

"Because the chances of all of us returning from a mission requiring a full league response alive; are the same as batman suddenly deciding to start a career in break-dancing." She said looking at them all, "if the problems that big that they need the entire league with them then imagine how dangerous it must be, if that amulet can blot out the sun, what else you think it could do? And while super-girl is bullet proof, she isn't magic proof, none of us have any resistance to that stuff." this got them thinking and soon they realised the truth of her words.

"We're just entering the big leagues we have only met and fought beside each other a few times before, they can't rely on kids with something as important as the world's safety, or afford to be distracted worrying about our safety for that matter." She said walking over to the computer and commencing a high speed hack, her fingers a blur of colour.

"What are you doing?" super girl asked gliding over, her arms folded giving her a confused look.

"Finding out what Cadmus is." She replied although she already knew the answer's she was seeking, finishing her hack in under a minute.

"But batman said we were to stay put." Aqualad said, looking confused. "You said it yourself; we're not ready for the safety of world."

"Which is why we need to show them what we can accomplish on our own, besides it's a small fire, not a world threatening disaster, if the local authorities can handle it then why can't we?" she finished bringing up the league files on it all.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked impressed, she folded her arms, smirking beneath the mask.

"Same way I found out about the watch tower; because I'm a genius… so who's coming?" she asked, to which robin grinned nodding his approval.

"Count me in sister." super girl said slamming her fist into her open palm, Aqua lad, chuckled slightly.

"Solve their case before them" Aqualad said "Poetic justice, with that we're a team with a mission at hand."

'_And people said I couldn't lead.'_ Kid Flash thought as she picked up robin in her arms, causing the boy wonder to blush.

"Aren't you being a bit forward KF." He said, trying not to look at the padded area where her breasts were.

"It will be faster if we go supersonic, you up for it Super-girl?" she looked at the blonde bombshell who grinned and grabbed Aqualad around the waist.

'_And I get to embarrass robin too win-win.'_ She thought as she sped away, robin clinging on to her for dear life as she broke the sound barrier in a second.

* * *

><p>They arrived in time to see two scientists fall from the window, screaming as they fell. KF, dumped Robin who proceeded to hurl in the bushes, as she ran forward turning into a yellow streak, she fully entered the speed-force state, where her perception of the world speed up to incredibly lengths, she grabbed the two scientists, before pivoting her foot and ran down the side the building stopping next to the firemen.<p>

"Thanks Kid flash, we owe you one." The man said, panting, at least they got the name right this time, it was then that she turned and sped up the wall and into the open window, as robin joined her along with super-girl and Aqualad moments later.

"What kept you three?" she asked engaging her night vision feature in the goggles, and turning to begin hacking the computer.

"Not all of us are able to cruise comfortably at the speed of sound you know." Robin, replied looking a bit pale, as they worked, suddenly super-girl call for their attention.

"That's weird you seem to be the only person who's ever been sick when I've carried them at high speed." She said playfully watching him blush slightly and mutter something which caused Super-girl burst out laughing… which stopped as her face turned deathly serious.

"Guys I saw something that didn't look right in the elevator." Super-Girl said, as they all moved over to look at it.

"That should be on lock down… come to think of it that's an express elevator which shouldn't be in a two story building." Robin reported working on his holo-computer; Super-Girl pried the doors open and whistled.

"Perhaps because it's more than two stories down." She said, as robin fired his grappling hook and rippled down, with kid flash and Aqualad behind him, super-girl flew down after them, they stopped when they reached floor twenty-six.

"I'll scout ahead." Kid Flash said, as she vibrated through the door, she then tap twice for all clear, and watched super-girl pried the doors apart, letting the other three in.

"Let's go" said Robin and they moved forward at a steady pace, stopping when they reached G-trolls, Kid Flash had no desire to be back under one of those things if she could help it.

"What the fuck." Was all super-girl had said, as the hulking creatures marched on by.

"Batman's paranoia paid off once again." Robin said, speaking the well-known truth about his mentor.

"Nothing wrong here at all." Aqualad said voice dripping with sarcasm. Once that was done they moved on, coming across a door that robin set about hacking into, while he was doing that Kid Flash opened up her own holo-com and prepared a message for the flash.

"What are you doing KF?" asked Super-girl curiously, looking over her shoulder.

"Preparing a message to be sent in two hours to flash, if the connection to the file is cut; gotta be prepared in case anything bad happens." She replied, priming her settings just as robin opened the door.

"Wow, and just when I thought I was getting use to earth." Super-girl said walking in, with rest of them. The vast rows of pods containing the genomorphs.

"They're off the grid, because they can generate their own power." Kid Flash said, looking over the place as robin reached the terminal, and began hacking it.

"Like the Cadmus of myth, making new life by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Said Aqualad staring at the electric currents riding along the genomorphs body.

"They breeding weapons, called 'genomorphs' look at the stats for these things, electrokinesis, telepathy, super strength, razor claws. Hold on there's two projects down sub level 52 one called Kr, the other is called apotheosis but I can't hack into it from this terminal."

"Big K, little r?" Asked Kid Flash looking at him, he nodded; she turned to face Super-girl, who looked nervous at her staring at her.

"What?" she said '_Can't help but act the part.' _Kid Flash thought as she put her plan into effect as she pulled up her message to flash.

"I was wrong." She said, as the other three looked at each other.

"What are you adding to the message?" asked Aqualad; she looked up goggles down staring at all three of them.

"Code Alpha, basically means FUBAR situation, think about it, what could an illegal genetics lab which is making bioweapons be doing if they call a highly encrypted project by the atomic symbol for krypton?" she told them, enjoying the dawning look of understanding in their faces.

"They making kryptonain bioweapons aren't they?" Super-girl said shaking with rage, Kid Flash could understand, she was the last living kryptonain girl and one of only two left in the universe, it must hurt for her to hear that someone might be using hers and her cousin's DNA to make weapons.

"Halt, intruders." They turned to see Guardian approaching with his G-elves in tow, in no mood to waste time, Kid Flash decided to act first, and feel sorry for guardian later.

"Take them down hard!" she called as the heroes launched themselves into the fight, super-girl literally throw herself at Guardian roaring with rage, '_remind me never to piss her off… I thought Connor was bad!'_ she thought watching as she cannonballed him into a wall, cracking it and knocking him out, while Kid Flash suddenly speeded forward delivering shock punches, her fists crackling with electric energy as she knocked the g-elves flying and smashing into walls and pods, Aqualad used his water bearers to form a mace and smash a group of genomorphs back shattering several of the pods and causing them to be electrocuted whilst dodging the slashing attacks of several others. meanwhile robin was tossing his birdarangs with reckless abandonment, causing explosions all around him before leaping forward his bostaff dancing amongst his foe with lightening precision, striking nerves and hitting pressure points when the smoke cleared he was surrounded by over half a dozen incapacitated genomorphs.

"Make for the exit!" She shouted after they had neutralized the enemy force, she didn't want to be caught by another patrol group and so she turned robin who was still hacking the file with holo-pad, as Super-girl who was currently playing bowling with one unlucky g-elf, tossed the creature at a group of them scoring a strike before calling for Aqualad to follow as she flew after her.

"We gotta check out level 52, and see what they're doing in case they move it before the league gets here." Robin said, making a compelling case for something both she and Super-girl were no doubt going to do anyway.

Once they hit the elevator they went down, checking her com, Kid Flash found her message had been sent, how long it would take for the league to respond, that she had no idea, she held her faith on someone who held both the titles for fastest man alive and also 'the late Barry Allen'.

"What the hell is going on here?" Super-girl said staring at the walls in disgust; Kid Flash led the way moving quickly as she could without leaving the others behind. Until something hit her in the face, it was metal box thrown by 'long horns' or whatever his name was. After a few minutes of battle they realised that they couldn't get near the guy as he had a seeming unlimited supply of exploding canisters to lob at them and simply detonate in front of them, so she told them to ignore him and they went down the second hallway which she remembered lead to Conner and project Kr.

"I'm going on ahead." She said, as they fled the battle when they heard the sound of more of those things coming.

'_Got to keep that door from closing.'_ She thought as she knocked down the scientist who got in her way, she grabbed the metal box from before and wedged it in tight, she waved the rest of them over as they went through the door and into project Kr.

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." She said aloud as they all turned to see the form of super-boy, both Aqualad and Robin looked shocked as he began reading out the files he finished hacking, while Super-girl's entire body seemed shake from utter rage.

"Weapon designation: Super boy, cloned from superman sample in just sixteen weeks. Yellow solar suit lets him absorb yellow solar radiation twenty-four/seven." He said as Kid Flash watched the pain it caused Super-girl, to see her people being turned into weapons, she imagined being teleported to another planet and experimented on to produce speed-force warriors. '_Wrong it's just so wrong.'_

"It's not right, science shouldn't be used for this," Kid Flash said turning to face them, "the league has to know superman is perhaps the strongest of the league imagine what you could do with ten of him."

"How dare they do this to him, to my cousin, we're living beings not something to be experimented on like animals!" she raged, walking over to pod, Kid Flash rushed forward and called out stop her but when she reached super-girl she had already ripped the door off holding it in her hands, super-boy looked at her, before jumping forward and tackled her send her crashing into a wall as he continued to pound her into the wall… unfortunately Kid Flash had been behind her and while she could recover from some things easily, being crushed against a wall by a raging kryptonain and have him continually pound said pod door and a kryptonain girl into you wasn't one of them, she was knocked unconscious after the fourth blow.

'_Wake up time is of the essence.'_ The familiar voice of long horns sounded in her mind.

"What happened?" she said groggily, feeling pain erupt all over her body, as she looked up to see super boy, and what looked like concern in his eyes, before it was gone.

"Oh thank god, I thought I killed you when I was crushed against the wall, you know you not having superhuman endurance and everything." Said super-girl clearly unaware that she did have superhuman endurance; just not super dense skin or muscles, as she looked back to her cousin's clone with a reassuring smile.

"See she's ok, it's not too late for you to help us, I'm mean we're family right, I hit superman when I first saw him so no issue there." She said with a warm and friendly voice.

'_So it seems she taking over from Aqualad in convincing him to help us... makes sense.'_ Kid Flash thought as she, looked to see robin busy picking the lock, while Aqualad was starting to come around, '_what kept him under.'_

"It is good to see you still alive Kid flash we thought you killed during the fight." He said relief flooding into his voice.

"Just really, really sore all over; reminds me of the time I got wailed on by the Marauder man that had hurt, but I'll heal in a few hours." she said, the speed-force experiment granted them faster regeneration rates which is why they've survived killing blows simply from the cells healing fast enough to stay alive.

"So then Super-boy you got a name." She asked looking at him, he shook his head. "How about a purpose then, do you know what you were born to do."

"I am the super-boy, a clone of superman, I was created to replace him should he perish, or to destroy him should he turn from the light." He recited, Evelyn feel the rage radiating from super-girl.

"No you weren't" Kid Flash said simply, causing super-boy to look at her in confusion. "You were born into this world, and your purpose is whatever _**you**_ want it to be… I don't believe you wanted to hurt us when we set you free earlier, I believe this g-gnomes have been feeding you information, telepathically perhaps. If that's true then they could also control your actions, then when you attacks us it wasn't your fault."

There was a pause before-

"What… if it wasn't my actions." He asked confused, looking at them.

"Then we'd have no ill will against you, you wish to be like superman that is a noble ambition; he is after all kind, brave and good to a fault." She continued, knowing full well robin was picking his lock.

"She right, you may have been made in a lab, but you're still kryptonain, my people are your people, my family is your family." She said in warm voice. "You shouldn't be locked up in place like this, set us free and we can show you the world… have you even seen the sun?" he shook his head.

"Well since its night you'll have to settle for the moon, but we can introduce to superman… I mean super girl's his younger cousin which makes her your cousin." Evelyn said which caused super girl to scowl.

"He's technically my younger cousin me being fifteen when he was born." She grumbled, this drew silence from the rest of them. '_And I thought I was old.'_ Kid Flash thought, as she opened her mouth to continue until Desmond came in with Guardian and the female scientist.

"What is the weapon doing here?" He said outraged turning to face Guardian.

"I was just letting him stretch his legs, there's no harm in that is there." Guardian said clearly under his own control. "Get the weapon back, to its pod now." He yelled at Guardian ignoring his words; at this action both Kid Flash and Super-girl felt anger well up inside them, for different reasons.

"He's not an 'It' he's a living being." They both yelled, one for her lifelong friend, the other for someone she considered her family. At this point an idea came to Kid flash and she vibrated through the restraints, suddenly everything came to a stop as her body moved at such a high speed she darted forward and began knocking out every g-gnome in the room before throw them into an empty pod before sealing it in cryostasis, this action surprised Desmond who wasn't able to get a command off to his g-gnome before it had been neutralised.

'_**Hold on Kid Flash, there is another you have to save, one who's torment I can no longer abide with a clear conscious**__.'_ It took her a moment to realise it was long horns talking to her telepathically again, and suddenly a stream of information in the form of images and memories filled her head causing her features to contort in rage as she felt the fear and pain they contained fill her mind,

'_How can anyone do that to children… oh my god so many died so much pain and suffering.'_ She thought as raged built up in her heart. The stakes were higher than she thought and she realised just how different things truly were than she had previously thought they were in this world or dimension or whatever this was.

She looked up to see super boy, knock Desmond aside, clearly he had enough of people messing with his thoughts, as he began freeing the other sidekicks, Aqualad came over to her as the two supers ripped the door open.

"Can you walk kid?" he asked looking down at her, she nodded her head, chest heaving rapidly as she felt anger over the things she was shown burn brightly as she looked at Desmond.

"Super-girl come with me." She said before running through the ruined door and down the left corridor, stopping when she came across a massive door which read.

_**Project Apotheosis**_

"What's in there?" Super-girl asked from behind her, she turned to face blonde heroine who looked at the door.

"Something far worse than project Kr… open it up." she replied, watching the girl tear the door open, before gasping at what she saw.

They came face to face with a fifteen year old girl in a pod, with light brown hair wearing a solar suit like the one that super boy had. Kid Flash rushed over to the terminal hacking it and downloading the entire contents to her com unit, before opening the pod and walking over to get the girl and get out of this dark place, as cold mist poured along the floor.

"What's going on here, she's not a clone of me; just who is she?" Super-girl asked confused staring at the unknown girl.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened revealing two grey orbs and she grabbed Kid Flash by the throat, glaring at her as she lifted her off the ground with ease; Kid Flash gestured with a hand for super-girl to stay where she was.

"Who are you, someone new to experiment on me some more?" She snarled rage and pain evident in her voice as well as a tinge of fear.

"I'm here… to get you out… Amelia… to get you help… let me go… you don't know how… to manage your new powers." She gasped out; looking at the girl eyes and holding her gaze, Amelia suddenly clutched her head, releasing Kid Flash, as she started crying.

"Pain, for so long all I could feel was pain, Anderson…I'll kill him for what he did to me." She said walking forward before collapsing again with a cry of pain as she grabbed her head. Kid Flash went over and picked her up before, turning to face super-girl.

"They tried to rewrite people's DNA, to turn them into kryptonians; They used children aged before puberty started." She said, checking the girl's pulse, before turning to face super-girl. "Out of the one thousand test subjects they had, only she survived."

Super-girl looked horrified, before they began speeding down the hall towards the elevator catching up with the others who had cleared away the genomorphs and who turned to stare at them.

"Who's she, another clone?" Asked robin as Kid Flash handed Amelia over to super-girl, who looked equally confused.

"Worse Cadmus's first attempt at making kryptonain weapons, only they first tried by turning ordinary people into them by slowly rewriting their DNA with salvaged alien tech from some place called Apokolips, 1000 child test subjects and she's all that left." She said the others looked horrified at this.

"Let's get the hell out of here; she needs medical and scientific attention. Who knows what's going in her body right now." Kid Flash told them gravely, she remembered the monster that had been match; they moved into the elevator and found out how SB couldn't fly.

"Superman can fly, why can't i?" he muttered, confused.

"Now's not the best time to pause on think on things, besides you could probably leap buildings with a jump like that." Robin, said, as they climbed up the rope, Amelia being carried in Super-girls hands. They made their way through Cadmus until they reached the grid.

They were moving in the vent… that was awkward for Kid Flash as she had super-girl in front of her and beneath her skirt there wasn't much left to the imagination.

'_I've never tried harder not to look up in my life.'_ She thought as ended up bumping into super-girls rear anyway.

"What was that?" said the two kryptonain hearing distance scratching.

"They're in the vents…move…NOW" Kid Flash said forcefully, as they began moving more quickly now. Eventually they made it out; robin ran over to a section of wall and began hacking the interface.

"I hacked the motion sensors, we're all most there." He said as they moved into a wide corridor, it was then that Amelia collapsed again clutching her head groaning tears starting to run down her face.

"Not the best time for a nap my friend." Aqualad said as he picked up the human lab rat and throwing her over his shoulder and ran over to join the others.

"What's up with her Kid?" robin asked concerned as they began to run down the corridor, led by super-boy and super-girl who battered anything stupid enough to place itself in the path of two pissed off kryptonians.

"Genetic rejection perhaps, either way she gets headaches and is in a lot of pain, we need to get her to the league ASAP." Kid Flash said as they powered through the genomorphs blocking them, eventually they reached the shut door, and meet long-horns or Dubbilex, who proceeded tell them the truth and gave SB his choice.

"I choose freedom." He said softly, before there was an explosion and they were all thrown back, Kid Flash turned to see guardian being thrown into Dubbilex by a blockbustered Desmond, the heroes were disgusted to see his skin falling off him as he walked towards them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Super-girl as they got into their battle stances, as the creature began advancing slowly towards them.

"That I believe that _was Dr _Desmond." Kid Flash told them causing both super boy and girl to charge towards him; he in return grappled both before throwing them through the ceiling and up into Cadmus's lobby.

"Well that's one way to make an exit." Robin said, as he grappling hooked after them. Aqualad lowered Amelia next to the unconscious form of guardian and looked at Kid.

"Shall we join them?" he said, as she nodded and ran over to him, who then used his water bearers to carry them both up to the battleground. The two supers were pounding away at the creature, but it was tanking through it as it smashed the pair away, Kid ran forward delivering a series of rapid shock punches, eliciting roars of pain and anger from the behemoth, as he clutched and grasped for her. _Good luck with that you psychotic bastard.'_ She thought smugly… evidently he was as she felt a powerful grip on her long hair and felt a sharp tug as she was thrown into a wall… right before blockbuster body rammed her. She fell down into a crumpled heap.

Robin swing in and snatched her before blockbuster could ground pound her to jelly.

"Awww." She groaned, as she felt her broken bones begin to heal, '_no better time to try focused accelerated healing.'_ She thought as she tried to consciously enhance her body's healing ability at the cost of burning up her energy supply… so far little progress, she began to feel dizzy. '_Shit used up too much energy, I'm going…to…pass out.'_ She thought as her vision blurred and blackened.

"What happened?" Kid flash said as she woke with a start, looking around, she that she was in the lobby of Cadmus, next to the unconscious form of robin and Aqualad who had a black eye, looking up she saw a battered super girl and boy along with a raging Amelia who seemed to have recovered enough to start pounding the living crap of Blockbuster, '_Damn that girls a powerhouse of rage now.'_ She thought smiling.

She still felt tired, and so took a long swig from her flask, it wasn't pleasant but it did what it needed to do. She saw the building begin to collapse due to the slugfest of heavy hitters smashing into everything; she turned grabbing the unconscious clone and sped out of the building coming back for both Aqualad and robin, as it collapsed behind her.

She laid robin down gently before looking over at the rubble that was Cadmus's upper levels. Then she saw her friends emerge from beneath the ruined holding carrying a tried out Amelia between the two of them.

"Way to go super boy, girl, and you too Amelia." she said walking over to them, they three of them exchanged looks before replying.

"We couldn't have done it without some help." Super-girl said patting Amelia on the back as she smiled at them shyly. Kid Flash then turned to look at blockbuster and shook her head. '_How could anyone do that to their self, he must have been that afraid of the light.'_ She thought pitting the evil man, there was the sound of groaning as robin and Aqualad woke up.

"See the night's sky, might not give you super powers but it's still nice to look at." She said to super boy, continuing their conversation from earlier. It was then that his eyes opened wide as the form of superman descended from above. "See even the welcoming committee is here" she added as the rest of league arrived she locked gazes with Barry and pointed an accusing finger at him, catching him by surprise, as he lamely pointed to himself as she nodded angrily.

"YOU! About bloody time too, how it is an electronic message is faster than you the man who can almost touch the speed of light." She said glaring at Flash, who despite the situation couldn't help but look guilty at taking this long to respond to her SOS.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Batman looking at super boy, while Superman just stared before looking away. She saw Super-girl move as if to intervene, but she stopped her.

"Give him time, he'll come around… and if not bash his head in with a kryptonite crowbar till he does." She said both to super boy to reassure him and to calm down super-girl ; who smirked at the suggestion. Kid Flash didn't want her to risk ruining the team's formation by starting a fight with superman right now. After they explained everything which happened, in which half the league looked angry at what had been done to Amelia under their very noses, superman said he would take her for some tests and left no doubt that he was glad for the excuse to leave the situation, next batman prepared to give them the lecture.

"What you did here was foolish; you disobeyed orders and risked your own lives in the process." Batman said, looking at them all. "This will not happen again."

"To be fair, we didn't leave DC and you never stated whether it was the hall or city we were to stay in, secondly we were heading to stop a simple fire which we're all done countless times before and thirdly when it got dangerous we sent you a message telling you such. And fourthly we will do it again and again, so you can either let us work with you or you can forbid us and we'll do it anyway." She said, looking at all the leaguers as she did, Barry face palmed as she used the same argument as before, which to be far worked.

"She right we did good this night as a team and we could do more good working together!" Aqualad said defiantly stepping forward, this shocked Aquaman who pointed at him.

"Stand down Aqualad." He was shocked when he refused, as he moved to stand next to Kid Flash, super girl did the same along with Robin and Super boy.

"We won't back down." Said super-girl, eyes flashing dangerously red.

"It's simple either they join the program or get out of our way." He said glaring angrily at batman, which super-girl mirrored.

"Give me three days." Batman said simply, as he turned to leave, with robin jumping to like a trained dog. Super boy went to stay at the hall of justice with super-girl who insisted on it so she could teach him some Kryptonian culture, Aqualad headed home with Aquaman, while the flashes head back home to Central City.

"I'm sorry Eve; I should have been there sooner." He said once they were halfway home, his voice full of shame.

"It's ok it worked out in the end, besides I'm too tired to give you a lecture." She said yawning, as they reached central city at about three in morning , she insisted they stop for food along the way, and she had a lot of burgers to eat. Before she was finally in the comfort of her own bed, out of ripped friction suit, and currently finishing her third glass of milk.

'_This clearly isn't the same universe I was in before, there's too many new things, super-girl, Amelia, what else is new.'_ She often thought of how she came here, to what she now assumed was a parallel dimension rather than simply going back in time, but if that was true then what else might be different and would she be able to change her friends fates.

* * *

><p><em>Location Unknown…<em>

"_**So they have found the weapon and subject 626, as well uncovered some of the late Dr Andersons work on genetic alteration." One voice said**_

"_**It matters not; they have no idea about the scope of his work… not to mention they only find an impure product, what concern does the loss of the girl have, when they still remain ignorant of our true creation of the project… our super soldier." Another voice stated proudly.**_

"_**All is well for they are yet blind to the light." Said another deeper voice.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>08:04 EDT mount justice July 8<strong>**th**** 2010**

**Recognised B0-3: Kid Flash**

The computerised voice said, as Evelyn walked into the cave, she was dressed in civvies with her hair let down, she saw the other standing to the side, super-girl wearing jeans with a blue t-shirt with gold shield on it along with a black jacket. She was happy to see the nervous face of Amelia, wearing the same clothes as SG, no doubt having nothing else to wear; she smiled brightly when she saw Evelyn walk over to them.

"Good to see you looking better Amelia." She said, smiling, as she greeted the rest of them, as various leaguers moved around the place.

"Yeah, superman managed to do something with a large machine and the pains gone, the headaches are rarer too and only slightly annoying to me now." She said smiling back at her, it was then that batman came forward and things became serious.

"Since you all insist on remaining as a team then you'll do it on league terms." Batman was explaining, looking over them with _the glare_, as he did. "Red tornado has volunteered to be your resident supervisor, and black canary is in charge of training, while I will be the one to deploy you on mission."

"Real missions?" boy wonder asked arms folded.

"Yes, but covert ones." The batman told them

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these bull's-eyes on our chests." Barry explained, looking directly at his niece as he did.

"But Cadmus has shown us that the bad guys are getting smarter," informed Aquaman, "the league needs a team that operate on sly, someone the bad guys won't be expecting."

"The seven of you will be that team." Batman finished causing robin to look at him in confusion.

"Would do you mean seven of us?" he asked, to which batman pointed behind them.

"This is the Martian manhunter's niece miss Martian." He said pointing at the shorter red hair female Martian standing beside MMh.

"Hi." She said timidly waving at them.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Kid Flash." Evelyn said walking over to her and offering her hand. "This is robin, Aqualad, Super-girl, Amelia Starr and other one over there brooding is Super-boy." She added as each of them walked over to greet her.

"I like your shirt." Miss Maritain said cheeks darkening, to super boy as her shirt turned black.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said to his new team members smiling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>19:00 CDT July 9<strong>**th**** Central City 2010**

Selena Gonzalez the CEO of Farano Enterprises was currently pulling off the dreaded 'All-nighters' that all office workers hated so much. She had to appease the monsters that was her board of directors on the scandal that was Cadmus and it's apparent illegal activities to which her company was connected in some way; she sighed deeply rubbing her forehead felling a migraine coming on between her shareholders, the FBI and gods know who else she wished someone would just put her out of her misery. There was a sudden gust of wind and she stood up.

'_I knew I should have closed that window.'_ She thought standing up and walking over towards her office window. She only managed two steps before something grabbed her and her vision blurred; she saw images of her office, stairs of strange distorted people and finally felt cold night air on her skin. She looked up to see none other than Kid Flash, protegee to the hero of Central city the flash wearing a midnight black version of her normal yellow suit.

"Here we are at our destination one hundred miles from central city." She said as they stopped in the middle of no-where.

"What the hell! You just kidnapped me; I'm calling the police." She shouted taking out her phone; a hand grabbed it from her and crushed it to dust. Turning she found herself face to face with the maiden of might; super-girl, also dressed in black, with a dark skinned boy she recognized as Aqualad.

"That wouldn't be wise Miss Gonzalez." She said crossing her arms, she felt a shadow next to her; turning she jumped at the sight of Robin merely inches from her, a holo-screen open from his wrist.

"You should really thank Kid Flash she got you out just in the nick of time." He said showing the video of her secret office camera, it displayed herself at the window before a black blur grabbed her and phased through her right wall just as her office door burst open and a hooded figure in robes bearing a wicked looking scythe stood there. "Another second and you'd be face to face with the grim reaper and she's not someone you want to meet; so guys are we whelmed or what."

"Indeed the mission has been a success, the target has been extracted and with this footage we can have batman arrange protection for you." Aqualad said looking at her. She was staring at the screen at how close she had just come to meeting her death.

"I…i… Thank you all so much." She broke down into tears as began hugging them each in turn.

"Unuh you're welcome I guess." Super-girl said, clearly not expecting this. "Come on I'm to handle you're next stage of your journey." She said picking her up and flying off.

"Nice planning KF, it's a good thing you saw that pattern with the CEO deaths or she wouldn't have made it to midnight." Robin praised her as Aqualad agreed; she bid them good night and headed back home.

'_One down, so I can change the fates; I can save them and I will.'_ She thought determinedly.

**A/N: so this chapter one, So to cap off Kid flash meets up with Super-girl, Robin and Aqualad and proceeds to rescue not one kryptonian lab rat but two. thus the team is seven strong (remind you of another seven member founding group.) i will refrain from adding anyone new to the team till Arty shows up so the bioship doesn't get to crowded.**

**I'd understand if people are wondering why there are completely new characters in this, but i have come to create several side arcs for this parallel young justice earth-2, which should fit in the unused dates between canon missions. I decided to try and make the most of this story so that Kid Flash is only Half sure about whats happening next and so she can still be surprised for better or for worse.**

**Please leave a review( constructive only, although praise is nice too:) i'm sorry if this author note seems a bit unfocused i'm really tired when i wrote it so there.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	3. the life of a superhero

**A/N: Me here this chapter i had some of it written before i submitted the prologue back in January so from here on i'll be writing chapters from scratch. anyway in this one i thought of a way for making the Mister Twister fight hard for the team. my own concern is if i got the science of it wrong. so bare with me there, anyway i don't like the copy the scripted dialogue and add some lines here or there approach, so i'm trying the changing a lot of it and keep some of the original dialogue option. you'll either like it or criticize me to hell for changing it, which is ok IF YOU CAN JUSTIFY IT IN A REVIEW. no flames for flaming sake. anyway I've read you're review Caellach Tiger Eye and i agree with you on the reality of sexuality. so unless it's stated if their bisexual or homosexual i will assume the character is heterosexual... unless i have to deduce it with a character like Marie Logan who i never realized until later on was either Bisexual or Homosexual considering she was affect by Queen Bee's powers. i'll try to keep some of Wally's original personality as best i can so if you've got a suggestion then feel free to leave it in a review or PM me if you want.**

**Chapter two: the life of a superhero**

**13:56 PDT****science lab unit A17**** H.I.V.E academy ****Jump city****July 12****th**** 2010**

"Yo Eve how's it looking on your end?" the voice of Evelyn's lab and project partner Natasha Irons asked looking over from the large section of machinery she had been tinkering with. The Red head looked over; hair tied back and black goggles on.

"Readings seem normal… checks and safeties are in the green… once Vic's done on his end we can fire this baby up and see if we've made any progress with improving the magnetic field strength." She said excitedly looking at the tall African American girl; who closed the panel and made her way over to the control booth.

"Hay Victor is the electromagnets set up yet!" Natasha Yelled into her mike scaring the hell out of the person on the other end.

"**Jesus, girl what the hell is wrong with you I nearly drop the cable into the… never mind it's done give me a minute to head over there."** The voice crackled on the radio, unaware of the girl's wide smile. Soon they saw the familiar figure of Victor Stone, their other lab partner in their experiment to create a proto-type small scale thermonuclear fusion reactor using magnetic fields in order to facilitate the containment of the plasma… they hoped.

"Ok light her up let's see how much stress the field can hold against." Victor said looking them over to the large tokamak confinement device. '_Let's see what happens shall we.'_ Evelyn thought to herself as she activated the proto-type miniature fusion reactor; it began to hum quietly growing louder and louder.

"Temperature increasing… magnetic field is holding… ionization is underway… it's looking good guys." Natasha informed them cheerfully, '_I can't believe the progress we making on this thing.'_ She thought incredulously as the machine nearly reached optimum conditions for their work.

"Hold up we've got fluctuations in the wall cooling systems… it's failing the casing's heating up we got to shut it down before it melts the inner wall to slag and explodes." Vector said before Evelyn activated the control panel bringing down the safety feature's to shut down the plasma generator.

"I need to hit the manual override." Victor told them before running out of the control booth and over to an access panel, he wrenched it open and began working on the cooling system within.

"Temperature's rising in the sections he's working on… crap it's going to blow out right into his face." Evelyn exclaimed before running out of room and heading towards Victor.

"Almost there… move you piece of shit lever… got it!" he shouted before a blast of heat and metal shot out of the compartment into where he had been a second again; right after Evelyn had tackled him out of the way.

"Next time Victor, try not to cut it so close." Evelyn joked to him as he helped her up, patting the small flames out on his lab coat and the ends of her hair.

"Thanks for tackle Eve, it could have ended more nastily for me if you didn't." he told her coolly as they headed over to Natasha's running figure.

"You guys ok, I saw a small blow out in the wiring where you were?" she asked voice full of concern for her two best friends.

"We're fine, let's get maintenance down here to go over the systems so we can find the source of it all." victor told her patting Evelyn on the back as he did.

"Until then let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Evelyn said causing Natasha eyebrows to rise. She had never met a girl; scratch that _anything_, which ate more than Evelyn West. "You remembered to save the data with my encryption right?"

"Of course I did, I don't trust that weasel Mikron O'jeneus; I wouldn't put it past him to steal our work data." Natasha said sharply folding her arms and frowning before looking up at them. "You guys don't think that this might-"

"No way Natasha, the guy may be an arrogant asshole but he wouldn't risk all our lives over something petty like this." Victor told the girl as they got out of their lab gear and headed out of the lab as several maintenance technicians came in and headed over to check on their project.

"He's right Natasha he wouldn't risk going to jail for doing something like this." Evelyn told her as they then informed the safety officer of what had happened. He wrote down their statement before letting them head off once the residential nurse had giving they the once over.

"It's good to see that you three are ok; thanks to you Victor a possible tragedy has been avoided." The three students turned to face the voice and were met with the sight of Mr Sebastian Blood, one of the board of directors and overall one of the most popular members of staff amongst the student body. He came over dressed in his causal black suit, a look of concern on his face as he headed over to them.

"We're fine Mr Blood there was a problem, we stopped and now we're going to find out what caused it and fix it, simple as that." Victor told him formal and to the point; Jason smiled and placed his hand on victor's shoulder.

"Victor how many times have I told you to call me Sebastian, Mr Blood is my father." He told them warmly, this was why people liked Blood he was friendly and treated the students as equals. "I think the staff can handle this situation now, why don't the three of you guys go and get something to eat, i'm sure it won't be long before news of this travels around the H.I.V.E."

They headed off to the canteen, passing by numerous other H.I.V.E students as they did. Eventually they reached the large café-like facility and took their usual seats in one of the numerous booths that were situated around the place.

"So how far do you think the repairs and mechanical analysis will set us back by?" Victor asked his two project partners, watching Evelyn move a massive pile of food on to her plate.

"A few weeks maybe a month at most; we'll need to employ better shutdown controls though." She replied taking a massive bite out of her scrambled eggs; Natasha just starred at her shocked. "What I didn't burn my eyebrows off again did i?"

"No it's just… how can you eat some much and not get fat, let alone show no sign of it?" She asked bluntly looking at her. Evelyn couldn't help but feel her face go slightly red. '_Never had an issue like this when I was Wally; beside its only three helpings of scrambled egg.'_

"I just don't put weight on ok; I don't want to talk about my eating habits Natasha." She replied looking down at her food as she did.

"Sorry about that; I didn't mean to come off offensive or anything, it's just something that always stuck in my mind." She added hurriedly before hearing Victor coughing loudly. "Oh great not him right- Hay Garfield, Christine how's it going guys."

Two people emerged with blonde hair and near identical faces. They were the twins Garfield and Christine Blaze, children of famed nuclear physicist Jessica Blaze and, though only Evelyn knew from the batman himself, the late criminal known as Garfield Lynns a.k.a the firefly.

"Well hello there beautiful, if isn't my favorite red haired genius." Garfield said seating down next to Evelyn and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Man how I do like a girl with an appetite; maybe later you and I can go get something to eat alone… I know this good Italia- HAY!"

'_God was I really like that back when I was Wally?" _Evelyn thought to herself smirking.

"Lay off her before I decided to become an only child moron." Christine said slapping the back of her brothers head as she sat down next to him; she turned to face Victor and smiled warmly. "We heard about you malfunction in the reactor; lucky _victory _was here to save the day."

Victor groaned when she brought up his old football nickname. Evelyn extracted herself from Garfield's arm and quickly finished up her food, hearing another friendly voice coming closer.

"Yo Eve is this idiot bothering you?" the auburn haired Alyssa Harrower asked sitting down on Evelyn's other side, a plate of food roughly half of Evelyn's in size, but it still contained a large amount of food on it. "What's up guys; we still discussing Evelyn's physics defying Stomach." She laughed punching Evelyn on the shoulder, who blushed slightly again, before digging into her own food.

"This is coming from the girl who eats like a pig in a trove." Garfield retorted glaring at Alyssa, who looked back up again. "What did you say about me flame brain?"

'_**Find you're self your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with anything.'**_She thought looking at the two arguing and seeing the familiarities.

'_Words to live by my old friend.' _She thought to herself smiling as she watched the two at it.

"You know what guys how about we have a game of basketball to finish the day off." Victor spoke up breaking the soon to be fight, the rest perked up at this.

"Hold on I'll ask Francine." Garfield said before grabbing an apple and throwing at a Blonde haired girl sitting by herself and reading a book. The fruit hit the table jolting her out of her book as she turned scowling to see who threw it at her. Garfield then proceeded to crudely mime throwing a basketball into hoop causing her scowl to turn into a look of confusion as she stared at him.

"Idiot!" Alyssa exclaim before signing at her, at this the girl smiled and nodded gathering her stuff and heading over to them. "Maybe learning some sign language will work better for you when communicating with a _**deaf girl you moron**_."

"Hay only sis gets to call me moron, piggy." He snapped back at her as they literally butted heads together.

"Let's go already guys I've plans back in central city." Evelyn called back to them, as they group moved on, she turned to Francine who smiled and waved at her.

"_How's the bats project coming along?" _she signed to her, who replied simple.

"_Better than last time, I'm one step closer to achieving my goals.'_ She informed her grinning widely as she did.

"Well I see you three have recovered from you lab screw up." a familiar but unwelcome voice sounded in front of their group.

'_Please gods don't let us have to deal with this insufferable midget right now.'_ Evelyn thought to herself grimly before looking down at the tech gizmo: Mikron O'jeneus the midget genius, and since ever student at this place was one that said something.

"You know if let me onto your project then I could help improve your safety features." He said smugly, Evelyn could see out the corner of her eye Natasha's fist curling up ready knock the smug little bastard out.

"Never. Gonna. Happen. Shrimp." Natasha told him slowly scowling at the bald boy.

"Besides you've already got a project on anti-gravity technology so work on that you little freak." Christine cut in glaring at him.

"One of this days Christine you're going to regret the way you treated me.' He said before storming off down the corridor. 'And it will be sooner than you think."

"**What an annoying brat.**" Both Garfield and Alyssa said at the same time; Causing the others too laugh.

"I guess opposites can agree from time to time." Victor said laughing as they headed over to the changing rooms for sports facilities. They split up by gender and headed off to get changed into sports clothes.

"So Eve you and Victor seem to get on well together." Alyssa said out loud as she slipped on her sports bra glancing over at the red head who was currently tying up her laces.

"Well yeah we've been good friend these past three years; him and Natasha were the first people I made friends with when I arrived at the H.I.V.E." She told them not noticing the look that went between Christine and Alyssa. "Better hurry up you lot, I've got a train to catch right after our game."

* * *

><p>With that she left leaving behind the two girls, Natasha and Francine having been the first to change; the two looked at each other, before Alyssa spoke up.<p>

"So she's completely clueless about how Victor feels about her." Alyssa told Christine as she slipped on her boots; the other girl nodded simply.

"My brother may be a moron but at least he's got the confidence to go up to a girl and ask her out in a way she can't ignore." Christine spoke up, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Maybe we can get Garfield to give him some advice."

"Really you're brother who's hounded Evelyn like a dog in heat the moment she arrived at the H.I.V.E." she replied sceptically, eyebrows rose as she watched the other girl lock her locker up and turn to face her.

"Say what you will about him, but Garfield's loyalty to his friends is unshakable." Christine replied slipping two black and yellow capsules out of a prescription container and swallowing them whole.

"You never did tell us what you take those pills for?" Alyssa paused to ask her friend who stopped to look at her gauging whether to respond to that or not.

"It's something me I got from my dad and I'd rather not talk about it." Christine said as they both walked out onto the court where the rest of them were already into their game.

* * *

><p>"So Evelyn there's this café in the city centre that I think you might like; they do the best ribs in the states." Victor said as Evelyn managed to grab the ball off Natasha, push past both Alyssa and Francine and was coming up to victor. She just smirked before bouncing the ball over victors left shoulder, as he prepared to leap to catch it Evelyn had jumped first, pushing on his arm to reach the ball first. Once she got it past Victor she managed an easy slam dunk.<p>

"Ribs would make my victory sweeter." She said as she prepared to score another three times in a row. "But I'll have to pass this time I've got some outside work up coming up."

"How the hell is she beating us?" Natasha muttered under her breath, slightly ticked off that Victor was asking Evelyn out when she had a crush on him since they were young kids. What made it worse was that Evelyn was somehow oblivious to Victor's attempts to ask her out. '_How can anyone be that dense and yet that smart at the same time.'_

By the time they had ended, Evelyn and Victor had tied with the most goals scored at eleven apiece. They had some hilarious moments like when Alyssa tried for a slam dunk and ended up falling on top of Garfield; which caused the two to start bickering allowing Francine, a not very athletic girl, to score two points easily.

"Next time don't try to cushion your ass with my face piggy." He snapped at her, this caused her to reply simply.

"Then don't put your face where my ass is falling then jerk." She said with smirk, as they all headed off to get changed and head off to their respective homes.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere on campus…<em>

"I can't belief those barf-faced imbecilic fools wouldn't let me onto their project." Mikron mumble to himself as he tried once more to creak Evelyn's encryption; only that its language base wasn't like any he had found, it seemed completely alien to him. He had sabotaged their experiment for nothing as he doubted he could every break this code and get the data on their attempts to downsize the fusion reactor… he felt cold sweet on his back. His… backer would kill unless he could supply her with plasma based weaponry… '_Crap I don't want to piss off that hat wearing clown freak.'_ He was startled by the sound of his communicator going off.

"_**Hello Gizmo have you got my Plasma weaponry yet?" **_the female voice of his boss sounded, causing him to jump in fear.

"Eh… no boss I can't break Evelyn's encryption to get the data for downsizing the power cores." He said laughed weakly, there was a pause before...

"…_**Very well leave it to me then… once I have the information you'll make my weapons within a fortnight."**_ She replied simply before cutting off. '_Jesus what have I gotten myself into.'_ He thought as he headed off to continuing working on his private project.

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:10 CDT<strong>** West residence Central City ****July 13****th 2010**

Evelyn was wrapped up tight in her bed snoring quietly; her room was immaculately tidy, having super speed helped in that area. She had been up late last night running down a lead on the infamous 'cat burglar' she had made a mental note to ask robin if it might be this 'catwoman' from Gotham.

"**Evelyn you've got visitors… you better not still be in bed!" **her mum yelled up from down stairs, startling Evelyn who blinked a few times as she yawned and replied.

"Coming." She got out of bed and walked barefooted to the door. '_Who would want me at this time?'_ she thought as she opened the door, her eyes opened wide as she saw non-other than Super-girl and Amelia Starr standing on her door step.

"What are you guys doing here?" Evelyn asked them confusion evident on her face. "For that matter how do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways; anyway I planned on taking Amelia her clothes shopping since she hasn't got anything of her own and she said 'only if you'd come with us'… so you up for it?" she asked giving her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh sure why not; you guys can wait in the living room till I'm ready." She told them leading them into her house, before heading back up to her room.

"So this is a speedster's room, I expected there to be a fridge in the corner or something." Super-girl said moving over to site on her bed.

"I thought I said to wait down stairs?" Evelyn questioned her; before sighing and heading into her on suite, soon enough she was enjoying the stimulating feeling of hot water on her tired body.

"Please and miss the chance to go snooping through you stuff," she said through the closed door. "As your new teammate i reserve the right to investigate and gain a better understanding of my comrades in arms."

"Spent all morning thinking of that excuse to go through my stuff didn't you?" Evelyn called out to her.

"Pretty much." she replied honestly.

"So then do I get to know you're real name or should I just keep calling you super-girl?" She asked, stepping out of the shower and in to her room, towel wrapped securely as he headed over to grab a set of clothes to wear.

"Guess it's fair, I'm Kara Zor-El… or Kara Kent." She said before seeing something lying on her desk. "Is that your diary?"

She leaped across the room and grabbed it; meanwhile Evelyn had changed into her fresh clothes and began the long process of drying her hair… unless you're a speedster that is.

"What gives I can't understand a word of this." Kara moaned turning to face her, a confused look on her face.

"Did you really think I'd pour my deepest, darkest secrets into a book and not write it in a code even the bats wouldn't be able to break?" Evelyn told her an amused expression on her freckled face at seeing super-girl pout before getting to her feet.

"So you ready to go now?" she asked.

"Breakfast first then we'll talk." Evelyn said with smile heading down stairs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>12:45 CDT<strong>** Central city mall****July 13****th 2010**

"Soooo where do you guys want to go shopping first _Westwards_ or how about _the red star_?" said an excited Kara Kent beaming as she wrapped her arms around Evelyn and Amelia, both gave her looks saying they didn't want to be here, Amelia it was understandable since she was really socially awkward and with good reason. It had been super-girls or 'Kara Kent' if you go by her 'human name', idea to take Amelia on a girls day out and get her some clothes of her own as well as to have an experience of a normal life, since she would only agreed if Evelyn would come it lead to them currently being in central city's mall dressed in their civvies being dragged around by the excited sixteen year old Kryptonian girl.

"Whichever one you prefer will do me fine." Evelyn said bored as she yawned, causing Kara to pout playfully; she dragged them on _to red star_ where they were greeted by the vast array of clothing options catering to a girls every need, she watched as Kara began running between the racks grabbing the ones she liked as she chattered away to Amelia who looked sheepishly, which was understandable considering she had never done this before, at the things batman was going to pay for. She was also giving nervous glances at Evelyn who smiled back at her reassuringly which seemed to do the trick. '_I have better things to do with my time then going shopping for clothes, like calculating how the different team comp will affect the future missions… if they stay the same as the ones from old life which they will most likely won't… well the team is larger and has got a lot more raw power now we've got three supers, I wonder if we'll get any other new members apart from the old guard?'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Kara poking her forehead hard causing her to jump and glare at her as she rubbed the spot.

"Earth to Eve, you zoned out for a moment. Any way we think this would good on you." She said, handing over a rather revealing red top, complete with black mini-skirt, it reminded her of the things that Artemis use to wear in the years they hung up their capes so to speak.

"I'm not comfortable showing off that much skin maybe something else." She simply replied before turning her gaze over a rack of leather jackets. Kara wouldn't let her go that easily and pulled her back.

"Come on just try it on and show us eve; according to your mom you never seem to look or act… girly, if you'd just wear it I'm sure you'd like it… we'll even get some food next if you do it." She added, with the air of someone confident in their haggling skills, no doubt from hearing from her cousin about how much the speedsters eat. Evelyn eventually caved in under her relentless pushing and agreed to try it on and show them. She found herself staring at her appearance in the mirror the new outfit fitting her perfectly and she had to admit it suited her well. She turned and walked out; the two girls were trying on leather jackets while they were waiting on her.

"Well?" she asked them folding her arms; they both just stared at her before Kara spoke up.

"You suit it perfectly; definitely worth getting it… now I've gotten a few more things you might like once you try them on." She trailed off as she gestured to a very large bundle of clothes in Amelia's hands, Evelyn groaned as she face palmed. '_Let's get it over with.'_

"Hey how about wearing these under your work suit?" Kara asked her grinning like the joker, as she held up a set of black Lacey nightwear lingerie. Evelyn immediately had a flask black to Wally's eighteenth birthday, when Artemis had worn them as a surprise for him. '_**Well don't you like them Baywatch… or would you prefer for me to take them off?'**_

She felt her face turn crimson red, before she turned away and spluttering out a 'no' as Kara began laughing loudly at her reaction; even Amelia had a long giggling fit at her expense.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

"Well this has been fun, next time we should take Miss Martian out; she'd have adjusted to earth fully by then." A happy Kara told the other two, a chocolate Smoothie in hand, they had proceeded to purchase the clothes Kara had chosen in the store so now Amelia had enough clothes to last her a lifetime in Evelyn's opinion. She suddenly felt herself being pushed forward, turning she saw a rather tall guy with jet black hair and reddish eyes, wearing a long black greatcoat trying to get past her.

"Sorry about that." He said giving her a small smile before heading over to sit next an attractive seventeen year old blonde girl who looked familiar. '_Probably just thinking of Artemis I mean they've got the same hair style.'_ She thought as the girl turned to face before giving her a familiar smile and giving her a sly wink. Evelyn felt her heart beat increase at the gesture, '_she even acts like Artemis at that age too.'_ She thought turning back to food, but she wasn't really hungry now, her thoughts were back with Artemis even though she knew it wasn't good for her, yet she couldn't help but to look back on the times they had spent together, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing her again with Artemis meeting her for the first time as a complete stranger; she had been tempted to try to find out what Artemis was up too, but she decided against it as it would only bring her heart break. There was silence at the table for about ten minutes before Kara spoke up again, completely shocking Evelyn with her words.

"So Eve how long have you known that you like girls." She said casually as though it was an everyday topic, causing Evelyn to nearly choke on her hamburger. She felt herself turn bright red as she began coughing rather violently at the completely out of the blue question.

"What '_cough_' would ever '_cough_' give you that '_cough_' impression?" she said weakly, taking a long drink of her coke, before turning to see Kara's face bearing a large grin, the one you get when you've struck gold, with her eyes alight with the look of cat playing with a mouse.

"Well let's see firstly ever since we've gotten here you've never once gazed or even looked at any of hot boys that's past us by… or even responded to any of the attempts they've made to get your attention. Secondly you kept looking at that blonde bombshell over there, when she winked at you, you turned bright red and your heart rate increased just the same way as one of my civilian life friend's does when a cute guy talks to her. And finally ever since that happened you've been staring down at your food but barely touched any of it something which isn't like a speedster according to my cousin, its elementary dear Holmes." She finished, smiling as Evelyn turned a brighter shade of red than before, and her two companions began to giggle at this before Kara patted her on the back. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone about it if you don't want us too."

"I would greatly appreciate it and it Watson not Holmes." Evelyn said staring down at her food but not touching it. They went on like this for a few minutes before-

"Hold on a minute back at Cadmus you were behind me in the air vent, you didn't-" Kara began, but Evelyn cut her off standing up.

"I need to use the restroom, if I'm not back it's because I've drowned myself in the toilet." She said, walking off hurriedly leaving behind the smiling Kryptonian.

'_Well that was embarrassing situation to be in, she's like robin...oh god please don't let him know the truth!'_ She thought worried about what would happen if her parent's found out, her dad would probably be supportive but her mother was the issue as she had continuously stated that she wanted grandchildren and Evelyn was still undecided on the possibility of childbirth; as she headed over to the restrooms which were on the side of the mall to give her time to think. Only she never reached them when she saw a jewellery store window explode as pink energy rippled through it. She was blown back by the force of the explosion and saw a teenage girl roughly fifteen with bright pink hair and eyes and… grey skin… she was wearing a black and purple gothic Lolita and had black boots on, her hair was long and set into two horn like strands on her head.

'_Well that's something new.'_ She thought as she moved behind a pillar and changed into her Kid Flash gear; the utility belt was kept in her handbag '_Artemis was right about this being necessary for girls.'_ she thought as she sped towards the strange girl.

"I'd put that stuff back if I were you, shouldn't you be at a mosh pit or something." Kid Flash said, as she appeared in front of the girl, causing her to jump back the grin on her face widening.

"It's about time you got here Kid Flash I thought I might need to start breaking some people to get your attention." The girl said in an evilly innocent voice, which sent a chill down Evelyn's spine.

"You have me at a disadvantage pinkie, you know me but I don't have a name for you… unless you want me to name you but I'll warn you now I'm not very good at it." Kid flash said watching the civilians flee out the corner of eye. '_Just keep her talking till everyone's clear.'_ She thought to herself as the pinkette began laughing quite madly.

"My bad I guess, I got so caught in all the fun I forgot to introduce myself, well I am _jinx_ the sorceress whose hexes spell bad luck for her foes, and woes for their lives." The villainess known as 'jinx' stated proudly and arrogantly before her hands darted forward releasing large series of pink bolts, for her part kid flash managed to dodge most of them unfortunately she couldn't get near the spell caster, as she twirled around and around sending a cascade of pink hexes streaming into the ground around her causing It to be torn apart preventing the speedster from getting any nearer and continuously blasting her back.

"Is this the best the fastest girl alive can do, no wonder you're considered the weakest of the sidekicks... and least popular I might add." The jinkster said mockingly, as she danced around Kid flash's attempts to hit her. "I wonder why it is that you cover up most of your face, let me guess braces, bad acne, harelip or maybe you just have low self-esteem from being bullied because your ginger." She finished with a rather spine chilling laugh as she fired a hexbolt right in to Kid Flash's chest sending her flying into a wall, a cry of pain leaving her lips.

fifteen year old Wally west would have lost his shit at that last comment, fifteen year old Evelyn West wasn't fazed in the slightest, pride wasn't all that important to her and she wasn't going let this pink haired Emo dictate the fight just because she played the 'ginger card', serious how old is she, five?

'_Damn it how do I breach her defenses… I'm going to have to go all in.'_ and with that thought she began circling the jinkster rapidly, causing her to twirl trying to keep her in sight, the moment she tripped on her feet, kid sped in giving her a powerful blow to the face causing jinx to be thrown back… only to receive another blow to her back as KF sped behind her and landed a spinning kick into her back launching her forward skimming along the ground like a stone on water, before landing ten feet away in a heap.

"Not bad for a girl with low self-esteem and a harelip." She taunted the Jinxster, who growled whether in anger or pain she wasn't quite sure.

'_Well she wasn't that tough, all talk and no bite.' _She thought as she sped towards the jinxster, she saw her look up and glared at her, before sending a pink bolt towards… a garbage can. It worked as it spilled all over the floor in front of Kid Flash.

"WOE!" kid flash screamed as she slide on something in the pile at high speed, sending her careering forward somehow she wasn't able to get any control, her feet soon left the ground as she went flying past Jinx through the mall until she had almost reached the-

'_Please not the food court!'_ she begged, but god clearly wasn't listening and she went flying into the salad bar. She crawled of the wreckage, her hair covered in food.

"Well that wasn't fun at all." She said, as she sped back to where she left jinx… but the villainess had used the chance to slip away along with her loot. "Great, how could this get any worse?" she said stilling down on the fountain edge, there was a ripping sound.

'_No please no!'_ she thought placing a hand on her rear, instead of the friction suit she felt something much softer to the touch. '_Why me, these things aren't easy to fix!'_ she thought bitterly turning to face her two kryptonain companions who had come to investigate the source of the destruction.

"What happened, you said you needed to use the restroom." Amelia asked looking at the destruction surrounding them, brushing a lock of brown hair from her eyes as she stared at the rubble.

"I ran into a rather destructive jinxster." she told them changing back to her civvies. "Come on let's get out of here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>23:16 PDT<strong>** Dock Eleven Star City ****July 17****th**** 2010**

The moon was up high as the docks were alive with activity. The criminal organisation ran by the crime lord Daniel Brickwell had recently intercepted a shipment of high-end direct-energy weapons meant for the US army. With this he would be able to crush his only remaining competitor for Star city _Mr Sinister_. No one had ever seen him… well no one that lived at any rate.

"Let's see those sinister boy's stand up to us now boss." One of his old faithful members said with a cruel leer on his face. Suddenly an arrow hit the ground next to two of his men, releasing thick black smoke which forced them to drop the crate as they began coughing heavily falling unconscious moments later. The crate smashed open upon hitting the ground causing one of the guns to go skidding across the ground to rest at the feet of Brick himself; in one fluid motion he kicked the gun into his hand and leveled it at the origin of the arrow.

"You again!" he roared in angry when he saw speedy his nemesis's sidekick. "You know I'm beginning to get insulted that Green Arrow isn't messin' up my operations himself."

He began firing, heat washing over his skin in waves as the crimson beams left the focusing chamber towards the red archer who through feats of acrobatic skill, managed to dodge the lethal beams. During one such leap he notched and loosed a fat tipped arrow towards the crime lord. It exploded upon contact with gangster shredding most of his suit and leaving what was left in ragged tatters.

"Do you have any idea how much I pay for a suit in my size!" he bellowed in rage; before turning to face his men, who had used the time to break out some of the bigger guns. "Scorch the earth boys."

The gangster spread out leveling the bulky weapons which hummed as they came to life hungry for destruction. That was till a yellow streak snatched them from their grasp and a series of bolas flew through the air wrapping up the men before releasing knock out gas from their bulbous ends.

"Shame on you brick stealing from poor old Uncle Sam have you no sense of decency." Kid Flash appeared right in front of him waving her hand like an adult scolding a child. The criminal screamed in rage as he tried to hit her… like that was ever going to happen.

"You'd think they remember that my perception of the world is super-fast as well." She continued as he seemed to move in slow motion to her; of course this only worked when she was fully focused on his ever action, so as long as nothing distracted her mind she was fine for one v ones. She ducked suddenly as Aqualad leaped forward from behind her taking the metahuman by surprise, he was smashed into a metal container which now had a large 'brick' shaped dent in it.

"The cave is perfect" Aqualad informed speedy as he leaped up to join him upon a stack of containers, watching him net a couple of fleeing croaks with… well net arrows.

"For covert missions you know spy stuff." Robin added holo-com open as he terrorized a couple more gangbangers with a remote controlled birdarang which released white smoke causing them stumble around; before Kid Flash took care of them with several well placed shock punches.

"Wait till you meet the three supers… and Miss Martian too." Kid cut in as she raced past them and then down to relieve one guy of his belt to tie another's legs together before Sparta kicking him head first into first guy as he bent down to pull up his pants." She then returned up to them in time to fist pump robin, as they turned to face him. He looked at them firing an arrow without aiming… or checking to see where it was heading, there was a Wilhelm scream as the sound of electricity could be heard on wind. The heroes suddenly scattered as large chunk of rock was hurled at them, by the now topless villain.

"hehehe tell Green Arrow not to send _little boys and girls _to do a _real man's_ job." He said mockingly at the ineffectiveness of speedy's explosive tipped arrows; he held his arms out in the typical dark soul's come at me bro pose. Speedy smirked as let loose one last arrow which hit him square in the chest. Instead of exploding it expanded into a cloud of dense foam encasing the shocked criminal within it.

"High-density polyurethane foam, very creative of you." Kid Flash complimented the clone as he called in the SCPD to clean up the mess; before turning to leave Aqualad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you in my friend?" he asked looking at him with a small encouraging smile; he shrugged him off without looking back.

"Pass," he said as walked on. "I'm done waiting for Green Arrow and League to give me the respect I deserve; I'll get it on my own, and that means no babysitters and no kiddie's clubhouse… your junior justice league is a joke. Something to keep you in your place and out of their way… You disappoint me Kid out of all of them I thought you'd have understood that like I did."

"You made your choice, I've made mine." she replied walking over to him, holding out her hand. "Good luck speedy." He looked at it before smiling and shaking it before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:36 EDT<strong>** Mount Justice ****July 18****th**** 2010**

**Recognised B0-3: Kid Flash**

The computer voice sounded as Evelyn walked out of the zeta beam platform, over to the gathered group of superheroes: Robin, Supers boy and girl, Amelia, Miss Martian and Aqualad. They all turned at her approach smiling as they did.

"So did you find your girl?" Kara inquired as Evelyn walked up to them; she felt her fist tightening as she shook her head. In the aftermath of the battle she had to deal with looking for the sorceress and, to her unending dismay she find that she had managed to give her the slip, and despite her tearing over half of central city's underworld she had appeared and disappeared without a trace.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked trying to move her mind away from the embarrassment she had suffered that day. It was Miss Martian who answered.

"Waiting on Red tornado, we're going to ask him if we've got a mission yet?" she said turning towards the large ramp expectantly as if the red machine might suddenly appear and give her what she wanted.

"I wouldn't put much money on it, I mean we've been a team for ten days, in that time we've done no team building exercises or training... hell do we even have a team leader… besides it's batman who assigns missions and unless there is a criminal operation going on we should be ready on standby." She replied looking over the collection of teen heroes, who gained looks of confusion and thoughtfulness as they digested her words.

"We're all heroes, we've trained hard with our mentors, and we got through Cadmus without a problem, we're ready to handle anything right now." Replied robin looking at her; his arms folded.

"By getting through, you mean we got lucky, lucky we had three powerhouses to take down blockbuster, lucky the league got my message and came to help Amelia, and lucky Dubbilex was on our side the whole time and didn't feel like making us brain dead. If you judge our future mission off that then you're in for a world of disappointment." She told him seriously, trying to get across the more serious aspects of the team; she was determined to improve the team's performance this time, especially with unknown factors like villains such as this jinx girl, running around. If the universe gives you three kryptonians then it's going to throw some heavy stuff at you to compensate for it.

"Besides, we've trained with our individual mentors but not to work with each other, we need to do some grouped team sparring matches and training sessions before I'd send us on a mission let alone the bat… why don't we start by picking a team leader and a deputy leader we could do that right now at least then we'd be more like a team." She said looking them over, robin opened his mouth most likely to nominate himself; it was super-girl who spoke up first cutting him off.

"I vote for Kid Flash." She said causing robin to look at her, clearly annoyed that she didn't go for him or even herself.

"Why her and not me, I mean I was personal trained by batman, the leader of the justice league." He said, standing up straight, she just smirked before looking down at her hand listing off her reasons.

"One I'm not taking commands from someone three years younger than me, two she's girl, three I know for a fact she didn't let things like pride stop her from doing the right thing she's calm and collective and she's a genius too. oh and final she was the one really lead us in Cadmus, besides she brought up all that team training talk she's practically already the leader." She finished, drawing nods of approval from the group. For her part Evelyn had been ready to go for either Aqualad or Super-girl them being the oldest and both being mature in her eyes.

"I agree." sounded the voice of Aqualad looking at her. "You are like batman, you analysis and calculate the variables like a leader should; you are the natural choice."

"I think you'd be the best choice judging by what I've seen so far… I mean you're the one who… freed me from Cadmus." Said Amelia, who was actually dressed in her hero uniform, a white solar suit, with a section revealing her top of her cleavage and short mini-skirt which revealed her long slender legs just like super-girl; though they differed on the cape with hers being blue and was also much smaller, she had a blue PG on her blue outlined shield. '_What's it with female kryptonians showing so much skin?"_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever, you seem to have this stuff thought out." Super-boy said in his typical super-boyish manner.

"I'm ok with it; I mean you've been at this a lot longer than me." Said Miss Martian looking around the gathered teens; Robin slouched in defeat, mumbling something.

"I don't think the team being majority girls has anything to do with it, boy blunder." Kara said smirking, as robin glared at her. '_They always forget the super-hearing.'_ Evelyn thought to herself a smiling creeping no her face.

'_Well I never imagined me leading the team… I guess I could give it a go.'_ She thought before looking at them all.

"Ok then I will accept… Aqualad how would you feel about being my second, that way robin won't have any reason to believe we're being sexist." She said, to which Aqualad said he was fine with it if everyone else was, to which they agreed, with a certain boy wonder grumbling again.

'_Sorry Robin but you are too impulsive at this age and that isn't what you need from a leader.'_ She thought as they filled out the front to wait on Red tornado's arrival. So enough they saw the familiar sight of a red tornado approaching them. As Evelyn watched her vision changed and she a flash of an image appear before her eyes a blue vortex with a snow white background before it was gone again, she shook her head.

'_Not again, I thought I was over the flashbacks.'_ She thought remembering the times she was brought back to Wally West's final moments before the vortex's energy ripped him from existence… or so he thought.

"Is there a reason that you have assembled outside the cave to meet me?" the monotone voice of Red Tornado sounded bringing Evelyn out of her trail of thoughts. Only super boy had noticed the change in her, but said nothing frown slightly.

"We were wondering if there was a mission for us yet." Asked Miss Martian brightly, as Evelyn waited for the robot to say no.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's concern; in the mean time you should familiarize yourselves with the cave and with each other." He said before walking and into the cave.

"Roy was right there just trying to keep us out of the way." Aqualad muttered to Robin once Red Tornado was out of earshot.

"Told you guys, besides we can use this time for a little team training if you guys don't mind?" Evelyn said as they headed back in, gaining the others attention.

"Miss Martian has informed me that the league has set up an area for us to kept spare uniforms and equipment." He said as they walked in after the rest of the team.

"I'll lead the way, me and super-boy have been checking out where everything is in here anyway… oh I almost forgot the cookies!" she said with a start flying off with them trailing behind.

'_Typical Megan.'_ Evelyn thought as they entered the kitchen they saw the blackened cookies and heard Megan mumble to herself. Evelyn headed over and began to eat the blackened cookies.

"I have a super accelerated metabolism due to my speedster abilities; I don't like to see food wasted in front of me." She answered their questioning looks.

"I'll make more." Miss Martian said, before Aqualad turned to look at her.

"It was sweet of you to make any." He said causing her to smile brightly.

"Thanks Aqualad." She said.

"Also when we are off duty feel free to call me Kaldur'ahm… actually my friends call me Kaldur." He added smiling back at her. She returned to leading them to changing section she mentioned.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, though in public just call me Kara Kent." Kara said looking over them as they walked.

"West, Evelyn West." Evelyn spoke up, as reached a large chamber with lockers numbered and named for each of them. They headed over to their individual lockers with changing cubicles beside them for privacy.

"Well I'm Amelia Starr… but you guys already knew that… oh and you can call me Power-girl; Kara said it suited me." Amelia said nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she sat down and waited for them all to change.

"Sorry bats would loss his nut if I told anyone mine." robin said shrugging.

"Its fine I already know who you are bird wonder." Evelyn said, smiling.

"Yeah well you're the exception." He said, before turning away.

"Well you guys probably don't know but you call me Kon-El… or just Conner Kent, Miss Martian came up with Conner and Kara said I had every right to use Kent." He said as he took out a weird red and black suit, basically a jumpsuit version of his usual t-shirts. '_Guess Super-girl gave him a kryptonain name after all.'_

"Jumpsuit, Kevlar fibre, no tights no capes, just as I promised." Kara said, to him as she patted him affectionally on the back, he stared at it before smiling weakly.

"It totally suits you." Miss Martian said looking dreamy eyed at the clone; the others stared at her as she quickly added blushing. "In that you can totally work in that uniform."

"Thanks Kara... and Miss Martian I guess." He said quietly watching the martian girl blush deeply while the blonde kryptonain waved it off.

"Don't mention it, I was feeling lonely with it being just me and my cousin but now there's four of us." Super-girl said happily wrapping her arms around Super-boy and Power-girl.

"Well my name is M'gann M'orzz, or you can just call me Megan… it's an earth name… I'm on earth now." She said happily. The rest of them got changed and after ten minutes the team was kited out.

"Hey Megan, you can telepathically link our minds together right?" Evelyn asked tying her red hair into long ponytail, the Martian looked confused.

"Yes i suppose why?" she responded.

"Well it would give us the team a secure form of communication while on mission." She replied as she checked on her belt to ensure all pieces of equipment were secured.

"Ok I guess we could try it… I mean my uncle told me reading other people's thoughts on earth without their permission was something bad so I've been refraining from doing that." She said, looking round, her gaze lingered on super-boy.

'_Wish Wally's world's Martian manhunter had that sort of foresight.'_ Evelyn thought to herself as she imagined how differently that situation would have went if Miss Martian hadn't read super-boy's mind… I guess it would have played out kinda like this.

"It is unless it's the bad guys." Robin answered, as he stepped out of his changing room.

"Ok now that we're all dressed to impress where should we do the training?" asked super-girl, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at Kid Flash, who was after the leader.

"Miss Martian batman did say we would be trained by Black Canary?" she began, continuing once she received a nod from white Martian girl. "Well then we can use that area for some training then."

"Ok then follow me then." She said cheerfully leading the group of superheroes down into a larger cavern with a large white ring in the centre of it.

"Ok then I guess we should start with some sparring matches; who would like to go first against me-"Kid Flash started before the intercom sounded interrupting her plans.

"_**Attention team, an alarm has been sounded at the Happy Harbour nuclear power plant; I suggest you head out and investigate it immediately."**_ The monotone voice of Red tornado sounded over the cave's intercom.

"Finally we've got some action!" Super-girl yelled with excitement fist pumped the air, as the others looked excited, everyone but Kid Flash who turned pale as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"What's up Evelyn it's like you said we should be ready on standby for this sort of thing?" Power-girl asked looking at her curiously.

"It's nothing, we better get going ASAP." She said quickly her gaze moving over the team as she did.

"Well we can take my bioship." Miss Martian said, and flew off with everyone on her heels. Soon they came before the large egg like vessel.

"Nice…egg-thingy…Megan… but I don't think we can all fit into that thing?" Super-girl said looking at the Martian girl, who smiled and placed her hand against her head.

"Hello Megan it's still in sleep mode." She said before the egg shifted into the familiar shape of the Martian bio-ship. They were soon strapped in, and the mission had begun.

"So according to Red Tornado there was a distress call from happy harbour nuclear power plant rough six minutes ago." Miss Martian informed them as the ship entered camouflage mode.

"Did we just turn invisible?" Power-girl asked amazed looking outside, before turning to look at the rest of them.

"Yep the bioship can turn invisible as well as respond to my mental commands." Miss Martian stated proudly.

'_So the team's just formed and we're already facing an unknown variable… because I'm sure I would have remembered if happy harbour hosted a nuclear power plant. SHIT I remember this fight now; we wrecked the power plant completely last time, if we do that again to this one…' _Kid Flash thought before she reassured herself that everything so be fine as long as they took any threat seriously, dying had a way of relieving one's recklessness and an understanding of the Chernobyl incident also helps sobering you up too when faced with a possible nuclear meltdown.

"So boss what's our plan of action then?" Robin asked, looking up from his game of Tetris, expectantly; Kid Flash thought it over before addressing the entire team.

"All right then when we arrive robin will recon with super-boy and super-girl as back up find the threat and engage it and led it away from the power plant; miss Martian, Aqualad, power-girl and myself will evacuate the power plant and make sure it shuts down properly in case any damage is done to the core.' She began looking at group in turn. 'We'll be mind-linked so if one group finds something important or are in need of help then they will alert the rest understood?"

The team voiced their agreement as the ship approached the power plant; It was then the bioship shook violently as a screen appeared showing them a twister heading towards them.

"Well I can honestly say that i wasn't expecting that." Power-girl said mouth open staring at the approaching vortex, Kid flash ignored the flashbacks it incurred for her and focused on the mission at hand as best she could.

"Well it looks like the found the source of the Alarm." Super-girl said out loud as Megan swerved to dodge it. They were forced to hold on tightly as they dived to down to the right in order to get around the vortex of air.

"Are tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad inquired gripping his seat tightly.

"Surprisingly no; their not." Robin informed him, saving his game for later, before flashing him a mischievous grin; clearly excited at being the first one to meet the bad guys.

"_Let's do this." _Kid Flash communicated to them via the mind link as Miss Martian opened a hole in the side of the Bioship; they jumped out robin already disappearing with his signature cackle echoing through the air.

"_Aqualad take the eastern side of the plant with Miss Martian, I'll take Power-girl and handle the western block. Good luck and watch each other's backs out there." _She informed her team breaking off with power-girl who was flying through the air after her, crowds of panicked workers were hastily evacuating the plant as warning klaxons sounded for all to hear.

'_Please tell those are just to tell people to evacuate and not for potential devastation.'_ Kid Flash thought as the pair of them entered the building following the map on her holo-com towards the central control room.

"_Found our mystery guest, he's a robot like Red Tornado and clearly isn't feeling the aster today… Ha this guy calls himself mister twister how lame does that sound." _Robin informed them as the sound of distant battle could be heard from where they were.

"_Robin the aim is to lead him away not to lay waste to the power plant." _Aqualad's agitated voice sounded on the Mind Link. Kid had forgotten how weird it was to hear about things going on elsewhere like the person was standing right next to you.

"_Well I'm sorry he doesn't want to comply I thinks he's a bit business trying to Kill us!" _Robin retorted angrily.

"_Then find a way to get it done, we can't help anyone when the wall next to us explodes." _Miss Martian chimed in.

"_Well I'm sorry, I'll tell just him how you feel and see if changes his behaviour then-"_robin began before he was cut off.

"_ENOUGH I CAN'T THINK WHEN YOU'RE BICKERING IN MY HEAD… IT MAKES ME MISS THE GENOMORPHS!"_ Super-boy's rage filled voice erupted on the link causing both power-girl and kid flash to visible cringe gripping their heads in their hands.

"_Hey guys I don't think this is what Kid Flash had in mind when she had us link our minds together." _ The mature voice of super-girl echoed in their heads now, as they resumed their mad dash to the control room as the sound of that bloody klaxon seemed to get louder and louder.

"_Your right about that keep it clear for battle commands and see if you can express with hand gestures or the like then do it, anything else of note tell us; remember we're not dealing with a mindless brute like blockbuster, this guys a robot which probably means he's smart so keep him guessing, because he'll think around your raw strength if you let him. We'll work on our mind manners when we get back to the cave." _Kid told them as she entered a large computer filled room with a dozen men and woman talking frantically at a computer screen.

"_Please tell me you did not just say mind manners." _Robin began an annoying tone in his voice before.

"_Shut the hell up bird boy we're trying to make sure a nuclear reactor doesn't go critical here, we can't do that if you continue to distract us with pointless chatter!"_ power-girl snarled angrily visible clenching her fists a venomous look on her face.

"_Shutting up now"_ Robin said taking the hint, kid flash placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"headache?" she asked simply, power-girl nodded; they left it at that as they headed over the gathered engineers.

"What's the situation with the reactor?" Kid asked with authority; the nuclear technicians turned to face them grim looks on their faces.

"Bad that metal bastard's damaged the power plant, why don't you go handle him." A middle aged woman with short yellow hair told them.

"Rest of our team are luring him away from plant as we speak, we came to help make sure the reactor got shutdown." Kid told them looking past them at the numerous error boxes on the screen.

"Ha tell that to what's left of the east wing… besides do you even know anything about nuclear physics?" another guy asked his voice like sand paper.

"Just the basics" She replied non-chalantly, causing the woman to glance at power-girl who was fidgeting with her hands.

"And her?" she asked simply, Kid Flash smiled; pointing as she spoke.

"You never know when you need a radiation proof girl who can lift an oil tanker with one arm." She told them; smile growing wider at the looks they gave her.

"Didn't know superman had another cousin?" one guy muttered, while girl gestured to the screen. "We need to access the manual override, which right now since there's no longer an east wing; happens to be in the reactor chamber, plus some of the machinery's stuck so she'll need to move it into place."

"How long till the reactor's temperature levels eclipses your suits protection limit?" Kid asked them urgently, they glanced amongst each other.

"Ten minutes tops." They said in unison. "_Better work fast then power-girl let's go." _Kid informed her as they speed off to the reactor access portal.

"_This is Aqualad we've finished evacuating the Eastern block, heading over to assist Robin and the others with 'mister twister'." _Aqualad voice sounded in their heads.

"Let's work fast ok?" she spoke to her companion as she suited up into the bulky rad suit. She hoped the features of the reactor weren't too different from the modal she had looked at in her youth when she was bored; they entered the large steel room.

"_**Those rods up there, they need to be in the reactor core, I'll work on releasing the neutron absorbing solutions in the coolant tanks into the core as well." **_ She didn't wait for a response as she headed over to the control panel and began working away at it, feeling sweat collect on her nose as she felt the temperature steadily increase as she watched the Geiger counter shift as they worked.

Minutes crawled by as she worked feverously before…

"**Come on come on… almost there; GOT IT**!" Kid Yelled in triumph as the neutron absorbent coolant was released into the core. The sudden beeping of her watch informed her she had less than a minute to vacate the reactor core or her suit would melt and she'd take a radiation bath. Careful not to damage the suit she left power-girl to finish pushing the rods in and headed for the portal.

"Another two seconds and I'd be glowing green." She muttered wiping a sweaty brow as the engineers came rushing over to her, just as power-girl left the portal and headed over to join her.

"Then we'd have two red haired green girls." Power-girl informed her smiling at their success.

"We got it at sub-critical levels, thanks kid flash and you too power-girl." They said patting them on back as they helped her out of the rad suit. Power-girl grinned at the comment.

"_Hurry up you two! We're throwing everything we've got at this guy and he's pounding us into the ground." _Super-girl said frantically.

"_It's not working are you sure there's a person controlling it?" _Miss Martian asked over the link no doubt having just tried to read Mister Twister's mind suddenly Miss Martian screamed and the link was cut.

"Let's move now!" Kid said seriously as they rushed to help their comrades take on mister twister. '_This makes no sense that guy shouldn't be able to handle two kryptonians… unless they think it's a guy inside or red tornado and are holding back.'_ She realised eyes opening wide as she did.

They ran out of a hole in the wall before they soon came across the rest of their team in various states of tattered uniforms and bruised bodies; the red and black robot was in sight of them visible unscathed and clearly unimpressed with his opposition.

"Power-girl follow my lead." She said racing towards the homicidal robot, she ran behind the robot sticking half a dozen small devices on his exterior before speeding away as they detonated blasting the robot back right into the path of Power-girls charge; she struck the robot like a torpedo smashing him into a nearby wall.

"It's about time you got here, power-girl tone it down there's someone inside that thing." Super-girl informed them, as Aqualad helped a groaning Miss Martian back to her feet. Kid Flash and power-girl rushed over to their teammates to see what was going on.

"Theirs five of you; how come he's barely got a scratch on him and you guys look like shit." Power-girl questioned them bluntly a look of disbelief on her face; this got her a number of scowls from the rest of the heroes.

"It's hard to fight someone when their throw a tornado at you and can electrocute you as well." Robin replied folding him arms winching at the action, Kid Flash took stock of the situation, the plant was successfully shutdown and evacuated meaning they could go full force on this guy.

"Super-girl are you really sure someone's in that thing because if there is then Miss Martian should be able to read their mind." Kid flash told her teammates. "_Link re-established, and to answer your question Kid Flash yes I did and it didn't work on him." _Miss Martian's voice sounded in their heads.

"_Super-girl check again deeper this time." _Kid flash instructed her; she gasped after a few moments.

"_He's an android in a mech suit, totally didn't see that coming." _She informed the rest of them.

"_Matrix anyone?" _Robin thought with a grin, as the super flexed their muscle and locked gazes with Mister Twister.

"Well then since you're not human we don't need to hold back anymore tin can." Super-girl informed him grinning like a wolf, her eyes glowing red as she loosed her heat vision as two crimson infra-red heat beams towards the stationary figure.

"I guess I should stop holding back too." He replied as his surface seemed to shine and reflect more easily all of a sudden, whats more a strange gel now seemed to coat his metal surface as well.

"_What is he…. GET DOWN!" _Kid Flash roared into the teams heads as she pinned robin to the ground as the beams struck his surface and was somehow reflected back only it was scattered in various directions. One passed over their heads burning the ends of Kid Flash's hair, another just missed Miss Martian as she was knocked aside by Aqualad. Another one struck Connor in the chest burning through his jumpsuit.

"_Heat beam refracting gel… now that's really creative, plus he's completely negated your ability to use heat vision Super-girl." _Kid Flash informed them as Super-boy and Power-girl both roared in rage and charged at the metal man.

"How predictable" He stated raising his hands as varies slits opened on his armour; Kid's eyes went wide in understanding of what he was going to do.

"_Super-boy, Power-girl don't go near him!"_ Kid Flash tried to warn them but two late. A red haze seemed to be radiated by the Android as he caught both kryptonians by the throats; they clawed at him trying to remove his grip but couldn't break it, their super strength had seemingly abandoned them.

"_Robin explosive birdarang now!" _Kid Flash ordered racing towards the robot, as the projectile hit; it explode causing his grip to loosen allowing kid flash to grab them both and drag them away from him.

"What did he do to us?" Power-girl asked in a hushed voice, Kid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Red solar ray emitters… he's kitted out for anti-kryptonain warfare; like I said brains over brawn." She told them out loud. "_We need to fall back and regroup, come up with a plan that will take this guy down." _ She said in her head to the others who visible nodded.

"Clever girl you figured it out, not that it helps you much." He said walking casually towards them strong gusts of wind surrounding him as he walked.

They retreated back to town the robot causally following them, clearly in no rush to defeat them.

"So what's our game plan chief?" Robin asked looking at Kid Flash, whose eyes were closed, clearly in deep thought.

"Supers are out until the red solar rays are clear of cells so roughly I'd say five or more minutes based on the dosage they got… no ranged attacks from super-girl with the refraction gel… he can only produce one tornado per hand anymore requires his whole body to move." Kid told them the facts in short bursts her mind calculating what do based on their strengths, she and Aqualad could… if miss Martian was to… but they needed the supers to break through his armour… "Robin got anything that burn through his armoured shell?"

"Just shaped thermite gel charges, but their blast radius is tiny." He replied confused by her request; she took this in, suddenly an idea hit her and she turned to face Miss Martian and super-girl.

"Miss Martian can you transfer Super-girls memories of her x-ray vision of his suit to my mind." She asked, both girls looked shock glancing at each other.

"Yes but you said I could only do it to the-"Miss Martian said looking worried, she stopped when super-girl put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's only the images; I trust our leader's decisions." She said turning to face Kid flash with a look which said 'you better be right about this'.

"Ok then picture the images in mind." Miss Martian said placing a hand on Super-girl's head; who closed her eyes, she then placed her hand on Kid Flash's head, and she closed her eyes in preparation. Suddenly a series of images flashed before her eyes; she analysed them intensely before opening her eyes and activating her Holo-com she turned to face her team.

"Here's the plan." She began to speak to the group of superheroes…

* * *

><p>Mister Twister walked through the deserted street glancing left and right.<p>

"Come out children let us end this game." He called out, his sensory scanning the surrounding area; he wanted to be done with them so he could get on with his primary objective: reclaiming Red Tornado. Suddenly a beam of red light hit his back only to scattered when the gel refracted it in every direction causing a nearby car to explode.

"There you are… I thought we already established that you're little trick doesn't work on me anymore." He informed her mockingly as he headed over to her. He rounded the corner only to get hit by several birdarangs in the back, the explosion sent him flat on his face, and the sound of cackling could be heard in the air. Growling he launched a tornado at the spot before gliding over to it.

"Where are you!" he roared landing in the middle of a park, water pouring from a nearby fountain. "Very well if you won't face then I'll just have to remove happy harbour from the map."

Suddenly he couldn't move any of his limbs, looking up her saw the green Martian girl staring at him her arms out stretched.

"You do realised I can still make a tornado even when I'm locked in place." He retorted to her, sending gusts of wind to form two large twisters from each arm. He was surprised to see a jet of water fly from the fountain and form a whirl pool around his right twister turning in the opposite direction from his.

"You're not the only one who can command the elements." Aqualad said his water bearers held out in front of him.

"I have two or have you forgetting that." Mister twister said mockingly moving the second one towards them. A yellow streak came out of nowhere and began running in the opposite direction to his second twister.

"Clever, let me guess speedster girl came up with the plan; it matters not, we are in a stalemate, half your team is incapable of fighting me and the other half cannot move from their positions." He sneered at them; a suddenly cackling sound reached his sensors once more as a small shape landed on his back and began sticking things to various points on his metal body.

"Clearly you forget about me, time to turb you up." Robin said detonating the thermite gel, Twister was blasted around before falling to his knees. His suit had several breaches in it destroying his red solar emitters. Looking up he saw the three kryptonians standing in front of him grinning sadistically.

"Well look guys it's seems someone broke Mister Twisters light bulbs." Super-girl said with mock sadness; cracking her knuckles audibly.

"A shame for him" Power-girl said floating off the ground; her power's restored.

"But good news for the three of us" Super-boy finished with his eyes narrowing; they matched menacingly over to the downed and defenceless robot; who turned to face Kid Flash.

"Clever girl" he said simply before the supers began wailing on him, he tried to fight back but he didn't have a chance against three of them now that they stopped pulling their punches. Eventually they torn him apart, causing the android inside to come out.

"Foul I call foul." He blurted out before Power-girl crushed his head between her fists like a nutcracker.

"What His voice was getting on my nerves." She responded to their question looks; she turned to smile at them. "Well we defeated a rampaging robot, stopped a nuclear meltdown and saved a town from twisters; I think I'm beginning to like this superhero stuff."

"Good for you, now I have to explain to bats how we failed to stop an android piloting a robot from crippling a nuclear power station and wreaking half of happy harbour town." she said with groan, the rest of them gave her sympathetic looks, then robin grinned, as he watched her pick up the scarf. "Least we got a souvenir out of it."

"I'm rather glad that I'm not the leader right now." He said as the supers collected the remains of the Mister Twister and brought it to the bioship for transport back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>22:16 EDT<span>**** mount justice ****18th July**** 2010**

"So you see it would seem that it was programmed to either destroy or reprogram you." Evelyn finished explaining the report to Red Tornado as she finished the last keystroke. Red tornado looked at them emotionlessly… so basically normal day for him.

"You performance while in need of improvement was acceptable, you successful removed the dual threats of the reactor and 'twister', were able to evacuate the non-essential civilians form harm's way and were able to overcome your opponents weapons which were specifically designed to neutralize half of your team, I shall mention such in my supervisory report to the batman." He informed them turning to leave.

"You were watching us the whole time weren't you?" Robin shouted after him, to which he stopped and turned to face them once more.

"Indeed I was prepared to intervene if you failed to SCRAM the core before it reached danger levels. But overall I had no intention of intervening in your own affairs with Mister Twister; just as I will handle it from here on alone." he said before walking off again.

"Any other leaguer would have intervened from the start; I guess us getting the cold heartless machine as den mother was a good thing after all." Super-girl said under her breath to the rest of them.

"You're statement while factual is inaccurate; I do indeed have a heart: carbon-steel alloy." He said from the passage entrance way before glancing back at them, "And excellent hearing too."

"Sorry I'll be more accurate in future." She said rubbing the back of her head as she did.

"And more respectful" Aqualad added before turning to face the rest of the team. "Speedy was wrong about us."

"It's like I said to him." Kid Said folding her arms as she did. "You've made your choice, and I've made mine." she finished gesturing to the group of them.

"So who wants to be with me when I submit my after action report to batman!" she added hopefully, the team glanced at each other before smirking and heading off in various directions at top speed. "GUYS COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR…GUYS!"

**A/N: So do you like the changes i made to make this different from the rest of the fanfics out there. in my head red solar rays impair cellular biochemical pathways by acting as competitive inhibitors so until the cells remove those inhibitors the super is rendered powerless. i hope you like my take on the H.I.V.E and Evelyn's friends at it. if you guys got any suggestions about what you might like to see in the story send me a PM or leave it in a review, i'll consider and if i can't put it in then i'll give a reason for it in the opening authors note. moving on to this chapter you get to see Evelyn's school life (the H.I.V.E works sorta like University with more flexible learning times and you only coming in for projects like the group ones Evelyn was a part of during the holidays).**

**I hope i got the science behind it right, i am after all a scientist myself... hence why wally's my fav hero out of them all.**

**Please leave a review if you like it or if you've got CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, haters and flamers are not welcome. till next time.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	4. From Santa Prisca with love

**Chapter three: From Santa Prisca with Love**

**A/N: Me here this one was in someways a bitch to write. i had to delete a bunch of it i didn't feel worked in right, anyway i hope you like it. i focus more time on Power-girl and Super-girl so as to develop their characters as we all ready know about the other members of the team. About inclusion of Raven; i had an idea about her being in it but it's still not finalized so i have to wait and see if i can fit her in later on in this story or in the sequel maybe if i go into team year one like i hope too. once again leave a review, i do take what you say into consideration and it does in fact impact on how the story develops guys so enjoy. about letsplaysugah idea about Evelyn heading back to her old dimension... it has merit, i'll give it a thought for the future... who knows.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 19<strong>**th**** Jump City H.I.V.E academy 12:45 PDT 2010**

"Eve pass me the slide please." Christine asked, holding out a gloved hand towards Eve who was standing nearby dressed in a white lab coat, holding the glass slide which she handed over to her. Christine then proceeded to slip it under the microscope; there was a series of different lights shined down on it as she examined whether the cells were producing the chemical or not.

"They're synthesizing the biofuel." Christine said excitedly, which was understandable as highly flammable chemicals currently being made in the cells under the microscope can be used as an alternative fuel source to crude oil; Evelyn looked at her nervously.

"Aren't you worried they might spread and cause environmental problems?" She asked her friend looking at the genetically engineered cells, not only could they produce the flammable fuels, but they were also fire proof and heat proof to incredible high temperatures.

"It's set to only live in human cells for lab testing… beside we never could get prokaryotes to express the genes in their plasmids they're just too small for our needs." She responded as moved the slide out and into a storage container. She then filed in a clip board and turned to face Evelyn.

"So how long until your project is back up and running?" she asked jovially, Evelyn groaned in response.

"At least three weeks until we can proceed with the experiment… not to mention we need to install the new safety feature's Victor designed." Evelyn said gloomily as she watched her friend fill in her lab book and began the laborious process of taking off her safety equipment; once that was done the pair headed off to get there stuff. Evelyn watched her friend taking two capsules per her usual routine. Once that was done they headed off to join the rest of their group at the canteen.

"So Evelyn you ready for when normal classes start back up again in September?" Christine asked as the two girls made their way through the modern style hallway; the red haired thought about it.

"I'm sure I'll manage the workload just fine." She replied beaming as Victor walked up to them; Evelyn frown at seeing how nervous he looked, he stopped in front of them.

"I just remembered I need to talk to Garfield about the project bye." Christine said quickly leaving the two of them standing there; Evelyn suddenly released what was going on.

"Hey Eve mind if I have a quick word with you?" Victor asked, rubbing the back of his head, it was clear he was mustering up his courage for what he was about to do.

"Ehm sure" It was all she could say watching her close friend breathe deeply.

"You know about that café I was talking about… how would you like to… to maybe go there with me on a… on a date." He finally managed to get the words out; it must have taken him along time to summon up the will to act on his feelings. Evelyn was stuck in horrible position, she need to let him down in way which would hurt his feelings or damage their friendship; she felt sweat drip down her back as she thought quickly of what to say, she noticed the look of worry appearing on Victor's face as the silence grew longer.

"I…i… Listen victor I'm really really faltered about you asking me out and everything… I mean you're a really nice, fun guy," she began already seeing his face falling, "It's just you're not my… eh… my type… it's me not you I swear!" she added hurriedly seeing the hurt look in his face.

"Oh ok then I understand… listen I'm going to head home early so… see you some other time." He said leaving without looking at her; she groaned and began bashing her head against the wall until a trickle of blood appeared on her face. '_Why did he have to ask me out… why not Natasha who has a crush on him… great like I don't have enough on my mind as it is."_ She sighed before turning around and heading for the exit, she could probably catch the train if rushed over to the station quickly enough.

* * *

><p>"She rejected him." Garfield surprised voice sounded at the groups table, the mike that Christine had planted on Evelyn as she had left the two in the corridor had picked up the entire exchange. "Not her type the guys built like a statue he's smart, the works… hey you guys don't think she's playing for the other team do you?"<p>

"It's possible that she might not be attracted to…" Christine cut off with a glance to Natasha who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or she might just see him as a friend and nothing more." The girl responded simple before sighing. "Either way things are going to get pretty awkward between those two now."

"Well if victor got shot down then I've got no chance in hell with hooking up with her now." Garfield said gloomily; and after he spent so much time helping Victor get the nerve up, sure he had been mad that he wanted to ask out he girl he was after. but he was also his good firend and deep down he knew Evelyn didn't have an interest in him; but he thought she might have some for Victor.

_Elsewhere on campus…_

"So she has Moth syndrome, well that's to be expected since she's the firefly's kid." Mikron said holding the bottle of prescription medication in his hand; before smiling evilly. "I wonder what will happen when she starts taking sugar capsule's twice a day." He started laughing as he hid the bottle in his locker, before heading over to his workshop. "I guess we'll see if the placebo effect really does work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 19<strong>**th**** West residence 23:50 CDT 2010**

After her night time patrol had ended, Evelyn was still up trying to find a way to make things right with Victor; she was considering maybe telling him the reasons why. Well she was going to tell him that she was attract to women and not any of the wally stuff; she undressed and put some PJ's on before clambering into her bed.

"_I'll ask Kara for some advice maybe she'll give me a second opinion." _she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**July 20****th**** west residence 7:30 CDT 2010**

Evelyn awoke to the familiar, but not welcome, feeling of pain in her abdomen region as well as a general feeling of shittyness. '_Just great now I feel shit both physically and emotionally… it's going to be one of those days." _She thought as she tried to get up and failed, so she instead rolled off the bed, this caused the throbbing pain to get worse; she wasn't having the best start to her day.

"Aw" she said as she half crawled half dragged herself along; she drove past the pain by the cravings of her insatiable metabolism, which demanded breakfast. Somehow she managed to climb to her feet, and headed down stairs with a very dishevelled appearance, her father was already seated coffee in hand and reading a Rhode Island newspaper.

"Morning Eve" He said warmly flashing her a smile, she grumbled a reply heading over to the counter taking the tub of butter, a knife and the three foot long tiger bread and headed over to the seat opposite him; she then proceeded to cut the bread into fifteen manageable chunks buttered them and began eating them with gusto.

"Don't let your mother catch you eating like that." He said with a quit chuckle, she shrugged before moving over to fridge and bringing out the carton of orange juice.

"Bad sleep?" he asked with a little concern watching his daughter down a glass juice still looking as grim as before.

"Just that time of the month." She said with deep yawn, popping some painkillers before going back to her bread.

"it's all part of life my dear; your mother goes through it as well any daughters you may have one day." He said, before handing the paper over to her. She accepted it before looking through it with curiosity; it was dated July 19th and was the Rhode Island mail newspaper, she read it and found what her father had been talking about.

**Villainous robot defeated by sidekick team!**

**an attack on happy harbour town and Nuclear plant by a villain who could control wind and electricity dubbed 'Red Storm' by the locals was foiled by the combined forces of Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Super-girl, as well as three other heroes assumed to be two more relatives of the man of steel and a relation of the Martian Manhunter. Reports indicate the teen team managed to take down Red Storm before too much damaged could be done to the town and also aided in the successfully shutdown of the reactor core.**

"**If it wasn't for actions of Kid Flash and Power-girl we would have had a nuclear disaster." This was given by Shirley Darling one of the Engineers responsible for the maintenance of the nuclear reactor in Question, for more see page 11.**

"Well they got the name wrong: it was actually 'mister twister', we also failed to stop half the town from being wrecked as well as damages done to the eastern half of the plant." Evelyn said honestly, as her father smiled at her: placing his hand on hers she looked up and saw a warm expression on his face.

"I'm very proud of your work you know that; because of what you and the others did a lot of innocent people were saved from a disaster." He said leaning over the table to hug her tightly; once he was done he stood up grabbing his coat. "Well I'm heading off now see later Eve."

"Bye dad." she replied warmly; watching him head off to work.

When he left she finished her breakfast before deciding to get showered and dressed before heading off to the cave.

**July 20****th**** Mount justice 9:00 EDT 2010**

**Recognised: Kid Flash B-03**

Evelyn exited the Zeta beam platform; she was casually dressed in jeans, a simple blue t-shirt and a red flash hoodie over it. The rest of the team were milling around obviously waiting for her laughing at something Robin had said; he called out a greeting when he saw Evelyn approach.

"Eve about time we can get this tour started now." Robin said with his trademark grin, the rest greeted as she joined the group. robin, Megan, and Kaldur were dressed in their usual civvies clothing while Kara was wearing a pair of blue slim-fit jeans and a black and red 'super-boy' shirt… basically the same attire as Connor always wore. Amelia was wearing a white tank top and pair of black combat trousers and combat boots… hell she liked it and Evelyn had to admit she pulled the look off rather well.

"You look like shit you know that." Amelia stated bluntly but with a look of concern on her face; she seemed to a blunt and honest person, Evelyn just glared at her before turning to Megan and Connor who were holding two tubs of cookies.

"Personal problems; what have you guys got there?" she asked them, the mouth-watering smell of cookies reacting her nose.

"I made some more cookies for tour, one for six of us and one of Evelyn." She said handing her tub over to the speedster who thanked her before digging in.

"So are we going to start this tour or what?" Evelyn asked them as she tried to pace her rate of cookie consumption; but they were just so good; Megan was the one to give the tour as she had done before.

"Well this chamber house's the zeta beam platforms to reach each major city in the world as well as other league locations." She told them gesturing to the platforms and then to the monitor in the middle of the room. "This as you all know is the central monitor for mission briefings and such."

"And for debriefings too" Evelyn stated remembering the _talk _with batman; while he was critical of their damage control, he did complement their teamwork and combat performance for their under trained members. They then proceeded to tour the rest of the cave; Megan played as tour guide for the most part with Amelia or Connor chipping in here or there reluctantly, eventually they reached the living room area next to the kitchen where they all crashed on the coach.

"So when is Black Cannery going to start training us?" Amelia asked a bottle of coca cola in her hand.

"Already asked bats that," Robin piped in playing a game on his phone. "She's working with her new partner right now so it'll be a week or more before then."

"Black Cannery's got a partner; I didn't know that." Evelyn asked her interest aroused now.

"Yeah but who it is I don't know, only that they go by the name Wildcat." He went attention still on the game.

"Wait wasn't there a Wildcat in the JSA?" Kaldur asked them, now that Evelyn thought about it she did remember a Wildcat… something Grant, a close friend of the first Black Cannery; maybe this one was a relative.

"Hey guy's why don't we go camping tonight." Evelyn said finishing off the last of the cookies and feeling sad that they were already gone. The team seemed to fine with the idea.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with just the girls so." Kara began thinking it over in her head.

"So why don't the boys go get some camping gear, while us girls have some quality time together." Kara said before she eventually managed to get her way.

"So Kara what sort of quality time did you have in mind?" Megan Asked once they boy's had left the cave to go buy some camping gear.

"While flying over here during the days before we took down mister twister; I spotted a nice sheltered pool a little bit up on the mountainside and I thought that with a little improvement it could become a private little grotto that we could go skinny dipping in it, it's something I've always wanted to try out." She said dragging Evelyn and Amelia by the arm as they flew out of the cave's entrance and headed up the mountainside with Megan flying after them bemused by her treatment of the two girls and clearly obvious to what they were going to do.

"Hey Kara what is skinny dipping by the way?" Megan asked her face full of curiosity, as they eventually reached a rather small pool roughly six metres or so in diameter, its water rather clean for the area, pouring from the mountainside. Evelyn had no memory of any such pool's existence before or perhaps it was simply expanded when Kara was building the 'grotto' which had a series of well placed rocks and what she assumed was uprooted bushes. How she had kept them alive Evelyn had no idea, perhaps this entire spot might have been artificially made by Kara like she said for this exact purpose rather than just modifying a pre-existing grove.

"It's when you go swimming in your natural form so hurry and get changed you three." She said happily, this caused a look of panic to come across the Martian's face.

"But this is my natural form." She said rather shrilly as she looked at them all almost pleadingly.

"She means you go swimming naked Megan." Evelyn informed the poor white Martian before looking at Kara, standing in front of the pool looking proud at her creation.

"Back on krypton I was rather artistic and I had a sort of… hobby for designing things; so do you guys like it, i mean we could go swimming normally here as well later on, i could expanded the pool out maybe plant a few flower beds or something make it a bit more colourful." She said trailing off at the end; before she started taking her clothes off.

"Do we have to do this right now; I mean we've got no towels or anything?" Evelyn chanced it; she wasn't comfortable getting undressed in front of other people especially a certain blonde kryptonain who liked to tease her.

"Come on Evelyn it'll be fun, besides it's not like you've got any problem being naked around other girls do you and no one else will see us." She said slyly, as Evelyn just sighed and starting getting undressed she wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl. '_I'll get you back for this Kara Zor-El; I'll swear on it.'_ She thought as she shivered placing a toe in the water, she recoiled sharply.

"It's freezing I'm not going in ther- AAAHHHH!" she began before Kara shoved her roughly into the water eliciting a loud and rather undignified scream from the red heads mouth as she disappeared beneath water only to materializes as the other girls jumped inside it.

"UNLIKE YOU THREE I DON'T LIKE THE COLD!" she balled at them shivering profusely as the stone-cold water caused her body to form Goosebumps all over her skin. Kara just smiled before her eyes turned red and she stared at the water and it began to steam as the temperature rose to that of a hot spring.

"That better for you Eve?" she asked sarcastically watching Evelyn glowered at her, her red hair draped over the front of her body. "come on loosen up it's just some harmless fun; besides it's just some earth culture I wanted to try out and since I consider you guys my closest friends, since i can be myself around you, then I felt that I wouldn't be so scared to do it if we all did it."

"I never imagined you could be shy let along scared about anything _maiden of might_." Evelyn asked her, she looked sad all of a sudden, the happy teasing girl replaced by a quite shy one in an instant.

"I'm scared of a lot of things Evelyn; I'm scared of losing Kal-El, I'm afraid of losing Kon-El, I'm afraid of losing my school friends, of losing my adoptive family, losing you guys. on krypton I was called home from school early to find out that I was to be placed inside a stasis pod and sent to another planet, that I would have to look after my infant cousin alone and that I had five minutes to say goodbye to my family and I couldn't even say goodbye to my friends, that I was to be one of last of my kind in existence... so yes Evelyn there are a lot of things I'm terrified of." She cast her eyes down as a silence hung in the air.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't mean it like that." Evelyn said after a moment, the blonde alien pulled her into a tight hug; after about a minute Kara planted a kiss on Evelyn cheek causing her face to light up like a Christmas tree. Kara moved away from her smiling weakly; after all Kara was a very attractive girl and in some ways reminded Evelyn of Artemis when they were dating. She looked away from the Kryptonian girl, knowing full well she was doing it deliberately to tease her; this was conformed when she heard the Amelia and Kara laughed at her breaking the tension, Megan looked confused having no idea what was going on between the three of them .

"So Megan If I'm not mistaken you seem to look at Connor with rather fond gazes… you wouldn't have a crush on him by any chance now would you?" Kara asked moving to place an arm around the green girl, whose turn it was now to blush deeply. She couldn't seem to meet the older girl's eyes, as both Evelyn and Amelia drew closer to see the alien girl's reply.

"I-I, I don't know what your… do…do… do you think he likes me… likes me back." She stuttered out after a few minutes before lowering all but her eye's beneath the water level; the other girls just smiled at her extremely cute reaction to it all.

"Well why don't you start by getting to know him better so if any sparks fly between you two; see if he takes an interest in getting to know you better, then when you feel the time is right let him know how you feel and ask him out on a date." She told the Martian girl. Evelyn smiled softly, Kara made sense, of course Miss Martian would need to take a leap of faith when she asked him out... then again she didn't know what had sealed the deal for them back in Wally's time. she frowned getting a flashback to victor asking her on a date and her bad attempt at letting him down gently. It was her turn to sink beneath the water level, as she felt her cheeks flush at the awkwardness at the memory of what they had experienced; she needed to find a way to patch things up because she didn't want her friendship with Victor to take hit over the whole incidence.

"Everything alright Eve you like rather flushed and I have tried anything else yet." Kara asked half-jokingly and half out of genuine concern for her new friend.

"I could use some advice over a personal matter." She bubbled from her half hidden position in the water, sitting down on the sloping floor as she brought her knees to her chin. "I got asked out by a close friend yesterday, I tried to let him down easy but now things between us are… really kinda awkward to be around and I want to fix that back to how things were before."

"Well that is a problem, sometimes people can just go back to the friend zone easily, and sometimes things just get too awkward to be around." Kara said leaning against the edge of the pool looking at the other three. "Why don't you go to the place he wanted to take you too and explain fully to him your reasons why? I mean if he's your friend then he deserves to know why you don't want to go out with him and if he's really your friend he'll understand where you're coming from."

"I'll take you advice this time Kara" She said feeling a little better about it all; maybe this girl bonding time was a good idea after all.

"Now Amelia what do you think about Kaldur-"Kara started before Amelia cut her off mid-sentence.

"Not a chance Blondie I'm picking my own man." She said getting a laugh out the other girls; Megan turned to face Kara now as they settled down.

"What about you Kara don't you like Kaldur?" the green asked resting her head on side of a rock; watching the kryptonain girl's reaction.

"Well I have to admit Kaldur is very attractive, as well as kind and respectfully… he's not really my type. I like a guy who'd tease you, pull a prank and is good for a laugh, someone who's not afraid to speak their mind and he's kinda… well too formal at times I guess it's hard to explain." She told them trying to get her meaning across to them. Megan then turned to face Evelyn who felt great as the water soothed the pain she felt if only a little; she was rather enjoying the time she was spending with this girls, like when wally and dick would hang out, it was a nice feeling to have again.

"And you Eve don't you like Kaldur?" she asked the other three girls looked at each other; Evelyn shrugged deciding to tell her the truth.

"Can you keep a secret Megan?" she asked the girl who thought about before nodding. "I'm a lesbian."

"What's that?" the alien girl asked confused; Evelyn gave her a surprised look before looking at the other girls.

"I'm gay…homosexual… I'm attracted to girls not boys." She told the Martian girl who gave a comical 'oh' as the truth dawn on her.

"Hello Megan, So when Kara kissed you're cheek earlier she was just teasing you; and here I thought It was just some earth custom." She said looking at them smiling happily. "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret… you know I've never had anyone confide in me or trust me with secrets before."

_a few hours later..._

"so the boy's done getting the gear and setting up camp yet?" Miss Martian asked glancing up at sky which was starting to darken. Amelia glanced off into the woods and Evelyn was in no doubt she was using her super vision to check on their progress. She got up heading over to her clothes before sighing and putting them on her damp body.

"Yeah they've got the tents set up: might as well head back… maybe Megan can have a go at trying to win the heart of the fair and innocent Connor." She added smiling at the Martian girl who blushed as she morphed her clothes back on. Evelyn shivered as she tried to get her clothing over her damp skin.

"Next time make sure we bring towels or something; because wearing clothes while your skin is damp isn't comfortable in the slightest." She growled finally pull her t-shirt down, watching the kryptonain girl shrug.

"Hey you learn from your mistakes, come on then let's go get something to eat." She said flying to the camp site along with Megan and Amelia while Evelyn raced along the ground feeling her clothes chaff a bit. When they arrived the boys had set up the three tents, they had a small campfire set up in the middle, and watched the girls with amusement as they saw them wearing their wet clothes.

"Where are the other four tents?" Megan asked looking around the campsite; Connor looked up from where they were setting up the campfire.

"Only had three large tents so you girls are doubling up while we share the largest tent between the three of us." he explained simply; Evelyn headed back to the cave at high speed rushing into her locker and grabbing the spare set of clothes she was so glad she decided to keep at the cave and a bunch of towels, before heading back to the campsite in a minute.

"So who's sharing with who; you know what I'll bunk with Megan and you two can share a tent." She said after watching the kryptonain girl smile evilly at her as she opened her mouth to speak; she handed the towels out to the girls before heading into her tent to dry herself off and put some dry clothes on. '_She was probably going to sleep in her bra and panties just to tease me further.'_ She knew that on some level she would actually enjoy it, but at the same time it would led to awkward feelings about her teammate and though the older girl teased her in such ways, she knew that she didn't have any romantic interests in girls, it probably was her attempt to act as she once normally did back on krypton, taking it a bit far sometimes but still… maybe it was a coping mechanism even. Evelyn was pretty sure it would take more than a year to come to terms with everything she had gone through; speaking from her own experience Evelyn had fifteen years and she still wasn't fully adjusted to her new situation, though hers was different. No she probably was trying to get Evelyn out of her shell a little; she had more of an older sister side to her.

"So then it's traditional of sorts to tell stories around a campfire; how about we tell origin stories." Robin suggested as Evelyn set up a makeshift spit and place some bits of meat and veg on it to cook over the fire.

"I guess I'll go first then," Evelyn said, thinking over her cover story of sorts. "It happened back when I was twelve; I had found my uncle's notes on the speed force experiment while looking through his old lab notes."

"Of course cause most twelve year old girls love spending their time trying to solve cold cases." Robin said smirking; the looks Amelia and Kara gave him shut him up fast.

"As I was saying, I found his notes deciphered what they were really about I managed to acquire the funds for a lab in central city and a year later I recreated the experiment perfectly." She said releasing it wasn't as cool as the others but hey it was skimming over the part where she stole funds of known criminals.

"Wait so you preformed an experiment on yourself to give you super powers; you're not a true meta human?" Amelia asked surprised, Evelyn smiled at this; it was true all speedsters were normal people they do the experiment to gain the power.

"Yep normal as any of you civilian life friends, I don't have the Meta gene instead I gained my power from the experiment instead. I just always wanted to help people and plus having super speed is just to cool to pass up." She said before serving up the food to everyone. "Dig in"

"My origin is a simpler one," Aqualad said as they all dug into their meal. "I was with my friend Garth in the capital city of Poseidonis; when it was attacked by ocean-master, I watched as he and MY liege battled it out in clash of titans. It was then that ocean master defeated my king and was about to land the final blow. Me and my friend Garth intervened, with Garth's knowledge of magic and my fighting abilities we took on ocean master... suffice to say we were quickly defeated. but we distracted him long enough for my king to recover and once again do battle with ocean master; this time he was victorious, he offered me and Garth the chance to be his protegee. while Garth decided to return to his studies, i accepted the offer and so here we are."

Kara turn came up and she told them about the story of her arrival to metropolis almost a year ago.

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 11<strong>**th**** Metropolis 21:00 EDT 2009**

The Meteor crashed in the harbor's bay with the force of megaton bomb, sending a tidal wave towards the pier. The crowds of city dwellers cried out in fright as the wall of water came hungrily towards them bringing oblivion with it. It was then that the familiar red and blue blur of superman came flying through the air to hover in the path of the destructive force of nature, he took a deep breath before letting loose his legendary arctic breath freezing the wall of water in its place, he then melted it with his heat vision sending the water falling back into the bay. At that point he looked down into the bay to see what had caused the wave to form; using his spectrum vision he show a some sort of metal pod rocket in the seafloor… one that was extremely familiar to him. With he plunged into the cold water reaching the pod in seconds before grabbing it and carrying out of the murky depths and into the clouds.

"Superman to justice league requesting another leaguer takes over the watch of metropolis for a few days." He spoke into his communicator almost unable to maintain his composure.

"_**Copy that Superman Green Lantern's in route: mind telling me what this is about?" **_the batman asked him from his vigil upon the watchtower; Superman thought about it before deciding against this, it was something he had to handle himself.

"Personal matter Batman, superman out." He finished turning the communicator off before heading off home to farm. After an hour he reached the familiar farmhouse, he smiled as he heard the familiar sound of his faithful dog; krypto a rare white Rao-shar, a breed of dog typical bright gold or fiery orange in colour. The dog flew up to him. He chuckled as krypton nearly bulled him off; having a dog with his same abilities had caused some problems when he was younger but he eventually trained him. He needed someone to safe guard his parents from the likes of luthor should he every discovery Kal-El's secret identity.

"Well what have you brought us this time Clark?" the amused sound of his adoptive parents came from the farmhouse door way.

"I found it crashed into the metropolis bay; it is of krypton… just like the pod that brought me here all those years ago." He told them as he placed it down; it was far larger than his pod, and pondered upon whom it may contain, tentatively opened the pod releasing cryo-vapour from it. He gasped at the sight a young girl about mid-teens so fifteen years old; she had long blonde hair and beautiful unblemished skin, she also had a black jumpsuit on her with an s shield on her chest. She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered before opening to stare at him in shock; before she punched him on the face, not expecting it or the force she put behind it he was staggered slight as the girl leaped out of the pod and began shouting at him angrily while pointing some sort of weapon at him shakily.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing my family's crest! Where am I, where is the baby! WHERE IS KAL-EL!" she shouted at him in kryptonian; this wasn't how Superman had expected when he dreamed of meeting one of his family members. John walked forward slowly; while he couldn't understand the girl he could she was pretty spooked.

"Easy there darling, we're not going to hurt you just put the gun down." He said slowly holding his hands up for her to see as she pointed the strange weapon at him. Suddenly a car backfired from the nearby road and in fright the girl pulled the trigger, in a flash Superman had placed himself in the line of fire and was blasted into the house by the force of the energy weapon. The girl looked scared; a look which turned to shock as superman speed forward in a second to grab her, knocking the gun to the ground as her carried up towards the nearby oak tree, he hung her from her jumpsuit from a branch watching her struggle to break free.

'_Thank good its night time; cause I'd hate to see what happened if she landed during the day and got hit with her powers all in one go.'_ He thought as spoke to her in kryptonain.

"Please calm down, ok I mean you no harm; now I'm going to answer any question you have ok." He told her, the girl nodded back scared of what he could do. "Now then, you're on earth, in my home town of Smallville to be precise. As to your other questions I'm wearing this shield as it was the symbol of father's house, I am Kal-El son of Jor-El."

"You can't be… Kal-El was only a baby lasted time I saw him, his pod should have landed nearby… please I'm begging you, i'll do anything you want just let me go to him, he's all I have left now." She pleaded crying now, she thought he was lying to her; Kal looked at her with concern, so she really was a relation of his.

"My pod did fall here some thirty-two years ago… my I ask who you are and how you are related to me?" he asked her grabbing her and gently carrying her down to the ground.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, Jor-El was my uncle and Kal-El… you are my baby cousin." She said looking at him now in disbelieve, she could see her uncle in his face the similarities were unmistakable.

"I think you should come inside now, so we can better get caught up on each other." He said holding out his hand before she took it following him inside the house crying and laughing when the krypto jumped on to her.

* * *

><p>"Next day I woke up to firing heat beams through the ceiling; it took me a while to get use to my new powers and to my baby cousin being over twice my age now." Kara said at the end of her tale, we all just stared at her in awe and sadness at her story.<p>

Since we all knew Super-boy and Amelia's origins in Cadmus they passed the buck when it came to them. Megan told them her cover story about the tournament on mars to become manhunter's sidekick. After that they turned in for the night, Megan fell asleep; strangely enough she had a nightmare which caused her to shape shift in her sleep leaving her in the familiar White Martian form. Evelyn made a loud fake cough while pretending to be a sleep, causing the Martian girl to wake up. She could feel the girl's terrified stare on her figure but she pretended to be a sleep and eventually the girl morphed back and they both eventually drifted off the sleep.

**July 22****nd**** mount justice 16:08 EDT 2010**

"Santa Prisca is a rouge island nation in the Caribbean which is responsible for the world's supply of the illegal and highly dangerous super steroid under the street name _Venom._ As of June all supplies of drug have been expectantly cut off._"_

"You're mission will be to investigate the source of it covertly, if any action is required then the league will handle it; you are there to simply recon the island. The island nation is not part of the UN meaning you will cause an international incident if you are discovered operating within its borders without invitation from the government." Batman continued looking at them individually before turning to face Kid Flash. "I want to see an improvement upon the Mister Twister mission good luck and stay safe."

**July 22****nd**** Santa Prisca 20:08 ECT 2010**

"We're approaching the target Site, drop site A in five." Miss Martian informed them from her position on the pilot's seat. Kid Flash turned to face Aqualad and Power girl, who were both kitted out in their stealth gear.

"Alpha Team ready to deploy" She said to them; they nodded before standing up and readying to deploy into the water.

"Is this a bad time to state I can't swim…? I don't even know if I can breathe under water?" Power-girl said with a highly uncharacteristic nervousness; before Connor shoved her out the hole, they all glared at him.

"What I was helping her take a leap of faith." He said simply before returning to his seat, Aqualad dived in after her.

"_Ok so I can fly and breathe underwater… Sort of remind me to pummel super-boy when we get back home." _Power-girl informed them over the mind link. He just shrugged and returned to waiting for their turn to deploy.

"_Sensors are now on loop, proceeded to drop site two, we shall Ron devour with you at point X-24 in one hour good luck team." _Aqualad informed them as he and Power-girl made their way in land.

"Robin, Miss Martian you're on recon, stay alert and out of sight, we'll be in and out before they even feel a breeze." Kid told the reminder of the team, opening up a display of the island with the Venom factory appearing upon it. "Supers, remember stealth is the key to operation so no super leaping or the like ok?" They both nodded, though super-boy scowled folding his arms as he did.

"Remember we're here for recon only, it's only under certain situations that we can get involved her since Santa Prisca isn't a member of the UN, it's still a sovereign state and we can't opening operate in it without good reason or we risk causing an international incident." She added, switching her suit to stealth mode.

"_We've arrived at the drop site; Preparing drop lines."_ Miss Martian informed them, raising her hand causing organic hooks and lines to descend from the bioship's ceiling. The five of them hooked up, holes appeared in the floor beneath them as they descended into the cool Caribbean night air.

"They all hit the ground silently, moving forward as they did. They had to cover the six miles to the venom factory as fast as possible. Robin and Miss Martian had already disappeared into the jungle leaving the Kid with the two supers, both dressed in their black stealth gear.

"_Aqualad here, kid, supers go infra-red; we believe there are patrols out in the forest right now."_ Aqualad's voice sounded in their heads causing them all to glance around the darkness instinctively. Kid Placed her goggles down and switched them to infra-red vision, as the two supers changed their spectrum of vision.

"_I got one group headed down the north, about five hundred metres out." _Kid Told them, watching, if her memory was correct, was Bane's goons heading towards the opening.

"_I've got sight on another group coming up from the south three hundred metres out, the two of them will meet in a few moments head on." _Super-boy informed them; this caused a look of confusion on super-girl's face as she glanced at them both.

"_That's weird patrols should pass within sight of each other if that at all; they don't typical meet each other head on."_ She told them, this got Kid Flash to smile; she was right about that, especially when the sound of gunfire could be heard from their position.

"_Robin, Miss Martian continue your scouting mission; find us a way into that factory, we'll investigate the gunfire." _Kid delivered her orders to the group at large before speeding towards the nearby battle. She rushed down the slope; she came to stop right behind a tree on the edge of the clearing where she had a clear unobstructed view of the battlefield: bullets were flying throughout the air as the forces of Bane and the cult of the Kobra duked it out with each other.

"_Whoa the cult of Kobra and bane's lot are fighting each other; never thought this might happen… so who do help out, the reds or lucha libre men's." _ Super-girl asked looking as they took pot-shots at each other; one dressed in red guy got hit in face falling into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"_Move in take them both down, we can't just sit by while they kill each other." _Kid Flash told them before lunging in the fight heading towards the Kobra cultists; she tackled one cultist using him as a spring board to catapult herself over another thug as he drew a bead on her with his gun... right before super-girl used him as club to batter at the other cultists nearby, kid landed on the ground before speeding over to a group of cultist trying to get a clear shot on the blonde heroine, she brought them down with a number sonic shock punches from her shock dusters. Suddenly there was the familiar sound of birdarangs flying through the air before they struck four thugs setting up to fire on the cultists and heroes. Soon after that the boy wonder descended down in the middle of a group of five thugs twirling his bostaff to bring them down with a series of swift hits to head and nerve clusters spread throughout the back and legs, there was a roar of rage as super-boy brought bane down before curb stomping his chest driving the fight out of him.

"You were supposed to scouting out the factory Robin." Kid walked up to him as Aqualad and Power-girl arrived at the place with a couple of cultists slung over their shoulders; evidently they had tried to flee the fight only to have the misfortune of running into the pair. The boy wonder shrugged non-chalantly at her.

"I thought you could use the help with taking down the cultists; besides I wanted to find out what the cult of the Kobra were doing here personal." He told her heading over to one of the still conscious Kobra goons. Kid moved between him and his target in a second arms folded.

"I had two kryptonians with me robin there was no way I could loss the fight; besides unless we can find out why the Kobra wants the venom supplies from these guys then our best bet would be to get inside that factory as soon as possible... don't go against my orders again." She told him before moving away to let him get on with his interrogation already knowing what Kobra were up to.

"_Miss Martian have you located a possible entry point to the factory?" _Kid asked her, she was hoping to cut out any need for Bane's help in this mission at all, although she also wondered just how the cult of Kobra managed to take the island over in the first place.

"I think batman would have told us if dangerous group of extremists had taken over the venom operation." Aqualad said looking at the cultists.

"So are dealing with super cultists; because if so then they're not that tough." Power-girl added folding her arms looking unimpressed; the word tom boy came to mind, kid was starting to believe the power-girl custom was designed by super-girl and without much input from Amelia.

"**So it seems the Niño's have trouble keeping each other in line."** Bane said with a laugh to his men in Spanish; they all started to laugh at the comment… the conscious ones at any rate.

"**At least it wasn't me that lost my island to bunch of snake worshipping whack jobs."** Kid replied to him in Spanish, her accent was a little off but it was much better than her German and was one of four languages she knew the others being English and French. This caused looks of confusion from the rest of her team, as they watched her approach Bane and began conversing with him in a foreign tongue.

"**So El Nino knows some Spanish, well then maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement then?" **He asked her, leaning towards her as she nodded once for him to go on.

"**Let me and men go and we'll show you a secret way into my factory, as well as the location of the gringo's submarine; not only that but we'll even give you temporary access to operate on the island against a terrorist threat."** Bane offered her smiling encouragingly; she thought about it, since Bane was the _rightful_ ruler of the island nation then working with him could justify their presence on the island.

"Fine you will accompany myself, robin, miss Martian, Aqualad and Super-boy to the Venom factory where you will help us discover what the Cultists are up to and help us stop them. Super and Power-girl shall go with your men and take down the cultist submarine for links to their motive; try and double cross us and you will regret it." She finished as he paused before nodding to her request.

"_Cut them loss, Super-boy keep an eye on him and robin once we're inside I want you to set that place to go up like a bonfire; let's see if we can give the world a few more months of venom clear streets." _ She instructed her team via the mind-link, before turning to face Super-girl. "_Miss Martian regroup with us ASAP."_

"When you arrive at the Submarine try to gain any possible Intel from it; also you're free to act upon your own initiative if you need too for any reason, as you'll must likely leave the link's range." She told them before watching the two fly after bane's men, who left in the direction of the small harbour town on the other side of the island.

"This way Niños." Bane said as they headed towards the secret entrance and the venom factory beyond; Kid looked towards the tall super villain.

"So Bane what do you know about Kobra's intentions here?" she asked as they made their way through the foliage of the jungle; the large man seemed to moll it over before replying.

"They did came in here about a month ago, took over the island in a day; we were kept at gun point when all of a sudden they offered me a chance to regain my island by beating their champion in single combat. So they put me in a room with this shrimp and give me back my venom; then they injected something into the boy and he became a monster with grey skin which split apart to reveal raw muscle beneath he beat me soundly under a minute… maybe you were a bit hasty in sending away the super-girl." He added glancing towards super-boy who glared at him angrily.

"So they made some sort of _kobra-venom _the question this where the other component came from?" She put the question to the group as a whole.

"_I can't believe you're trusting Bane an international drug dealer… and how come you tell me off for using my initiative when you're fine with super-girl using hers." _Robin asked grumpily in the mind-link, Kid sighed internally.

"_Because I expected you to take the initiative when scouting ahead, picking the right fights, avoiding patrols. Not going backwards to a fight I said I would handle; just to interrogate someone that anyone else could do for you and who would have then given out the answer you seek to you over the mind-link, you need to rely on others Robin." _She told him off as they reached the cliff with factory insight; Miss Martian had appeared beside them watching Bane remove the boulder from the front of the cave passage.

"Hope the girls are getting on well since their blocking our coms." Aqualad said as they followed Bane into the cave; since there was a lack of major explosions on the other side of the Island pointed to that.

"So Baney boy how exactly did you get away from the Snakes?" Robin asked looking at him accusingly; for his credit the big guy gave a small smirk before replying.

"People see the body but they forget the mind." He told them before raising his hand to stop them in their tracks. "We are here Niño's just like I said." he opened the hidden doorway into the factory, Robin was already gone.

"Has that fool been caught already?" Bane asked as the team advanced forward towards the walkway from before. "_Guys I've seen this before they've combined the formula for Blockbuster and Venom to make a new compound three times as strong and permanent as well."_ Robin informed them over the mind-link. They watched as the helicopter landed with its ramp dropping to reveal… three figures in the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>On the other side of the island…<em>

"So Bolivar that's an odd first name." Power-girl asked one of their new drug dealing frenemies, the young guy smiled as he shifted his battered old AK47.

"My mother was a historian from Bolivia and wanted to choose something close to her heart for my name so she ended up with that" He said with a nervous smile. "though I quite like the name Power-girl it seems to suit you rather well."

"Awh if you aren't the sweetest drug runner." She said smiling giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. The grizzly old guy leading them held up his hand and pointed to a natural harbour where a small town was visible.

"The Snakes have a sub there, we'll let you two… _Heroines _handle things from hear." He said grinning a croaked grin.

"Hey bolo, keep an eye out for us alright, if you see trouble just speak out for us. Our super hearing should pick it up." Super-girl said as they flew towards a pair of patrolling snakes.

"Follow my lead." Super-girl whispered to Power-girl before grabbing one cultist and quickly knocking them out, they then placed their uniforms on. "By Rao this uniforms reek, clearly good hygiene wasn't a concern for the cult of Kobra."

"Alright let's sneak into the sub and see what we can find out." Super-girl informed her teammate who nodded from beneath her mask. They made their way over to the sub, passing by other cultist; they talked between themselves in order to help maintain the illusion that they had every right to be there. Eventually they made it all the way up sub when a voice called out.

"you two what are doing; why aren't you patrolling the perimeter with the other squads?" a rather large middle eastern man yelled at them as he approached to stand right in front of them."

"Well…" Super-girl began trying to think of a good excuse before the sound of gunfire distracted the guards; power-girl reacted with speed that would impress a speedster as she knocked the large snake out before they pair rushed towards the sub as the other cultists were running around trying to figure out where they were being attacked from.

"Remind me to give that boy a kiss." Power-girl whispered happily as they climbed down the access hatch and into the sub; Super-girl looked at her smiling.

"Don't think dating a drug maker is a good idea." She whispered to her, as they made their way into a command room; they knocked out the few occupants before quickly seizing all the documents and making copies of the computer hard drives.

"Hey these guys are the only occupant here… and there is a weapons room right next door?" Power-girl asked with a pleading look on her face; Super-girl placed her hand on her chin as in deep thought.

"It could be passed off as an attack by Bane's forces on the sub… I'll get the cultists out of her you set up the charges. They two super powered girls split up, Super-girl moved the cultists outside of the sub while her comrade prepared a little surprise for the cultists.

"It's done we got about five minutes till it goes boom." Power-girl said grinning widely; Super-girl looked towards the factory, making a decision.

"We'll head towards the others; stealth over speed ok." She said as she flew towards the forest Power-girl in tow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh come on! Not them of all people." <em>She thought as she watched Sportsmaster walk down the ramp flanked on either side by two of world's most dangerous people, one of them having a burning hatred for her. To his left was the giant figure of the Marauder his black gas mask helmet roaming over the venom factory searching for potential targets; his body a walking armoury. On his right was a much smaller figure but one that was no less dangerous at around 5 foot 4 inches wearing skin tight battle armour half black, half orange; her face pale an eye patch over her left eye with her silver hair cascading down behind her. Rose Wilson: Deathstroke's daughter a.k.a the Ravager.

"Lord Kobra I have arrived with my associates to… judge the quality of the product." He said as the two walked up and examined mammoth, occasionally throwing a hit which he would either block or just shrug off.

"He's got speed similar to me… what you think Mara; does he have strength on your level?" Ravager asked playfully as Marauder stared down at her evidently glaring at the girl over a foot shorter than him. It was then that an explosion went off in the distance. At this point Bane launched himself forward into the fray and like before mammoth smashed through the walkway sending them crashing to the ground. Kid groaned as she smashed through a container crate and felt a shadow appear over her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the 'fastest girl alive'; brought your merry band along just to relieve my bored ah, how kind of you." Ravager said before she kicked Kid into the air as Marauder slammed a fist into her frame sending her flying into a spinning kick from the one eyed killer, right back into an upper cut from the Russian sending her sailing towards another crate at the other side of the room and smashing into it. The sound of battle filled the night air, but the mind link must have been severed for some reason. '_Looks like I get these two to myself… I'm so dead." _She thought to herself as she moved her pain ridden body behind the crate as she could began to hear the mocking voices of the mercenary pair approaching her position.

"Come on out little rabbit all this seeking is making me bored, you won't like it when I need to find a way to entertain myself." The girl said with a sadistic tone as the sound of sharpened metal scrapping off sharpened metal reached her position, suddenly their was a rolling sound as over two dozen cylindrical canisters were thrown at her she rushed out of the storage area as they exploded. She was thrown through the air to be caught by the telepathic powers of miss Martian.

"_Link re-established sorry guys, that beast knocked me out when he brought down the walkway." _Miss Martian's voiced sounded in their heads.

"_Switch up super-boy Marauders yours, Aqualad use you water bearers on that mammoth mound of muscle, Robin keep fighting Kobra, Miss Martian you retrieve the case from Sportsmasters." _Kid Flash gave out the commands fast watching her team break off to carry them out. "_Leave one eye to me." _She finished speeding with super-boy to strike at the Ravager; she slammed a fist into the girl's blind spot before grabbing her and spinning her for a few second and sending her flying into a wall.

"You want play streaky fine then let's see just how fast you really are." She roared charging towards Kid Flash, one on one nobody could match Kid Flash for pure super human reflexes; every slash, every thrust of her blades played out as in slow motion, she was still incredibility fast, appearing like a sluggish drunken man to Kid's hyper fast reflexes. Jab dodge, dodge, uppercut, spinning kick, concussive sticky charge, and leg sweep. Kid ran through her combo list switching it up and throwing a few kung Fu moves she learned in self-defence class. She got the odd cut or glancing blow and even a nasty kick to the face which nearly broke her concentration which showed off just how fast the Ravager could be; Kid didn't want to imagine what it must be like fighting her without super human reflexes. It ended when Connor hurled the battered and bruised Marauder into the smaller girl.

"Time to take our leave I think." The Russian said before throwing some sort of smoke canister. The sound of running feet was audio in the distance. '_Wait a minute it wouldn't surprise me if the gas was toxic.'_

"I can't see through the smoke it must have lead particles in it." Super-boy said angrily, '_great now everyone's got anti-kryptonain weapons… well at least this time it wasn't a red solar ray emitter or worse some sort of kryptonite gun_.' Kid thought frustrated that they managed to get away; they turned to see the helicopter flying off.

"Tell me you got the case Miss Martian_."_ Kid asked hopefully; the silence told her before the Martian's words did.

"Sorry kid but he was too strong for me_." _She replied almost pleadingly; it was then that Kid saw something white go zooming towards the helicopter, it went right through it causing it to exploded sending parts everywhere. Kid never saw a parachute, but her zoom feature on her goggles showed that sports master had some sort of body glider suit. The white blur flew over to them holding a silver briefcase in her hand.

"Looking for this briefcase, guys." Power-girl said happily, as Super-girl flew towards her frowning at her angrily.

"I told you to stealthy head towards the factory not go flying towards the first aircraft you see." She said angrily telling off the brown haired girl; who sulked handing the case over to Kid and turning to face Super-girl.

"I was using my initiative Super-girl and it paid off this time; I got the thingy… would did I get kid?" her jubilancy was cut short as she turned to look at Kid Flash who opened the case before frowning angrily.

"You were right to follow you're initiative this time Power-girl; you managed to obtain the samples of _Kobra-venom_ the cult of kobra were trying to sell to Sportsmaster… unfortunately he made off with one of the vials." She added showing them the empty slot in the case; Power-girl smile faded slightly.

"You still did good by the way; come on lets go home." Kid Flash told the rest as Miss Martian called the bioship in; Kid gave Robin a nod as he detonated the charges blowing the factory to rubble.

"Damn it looks like the cult blow the factory to cover their tracks… at least we've got these samples to hand into the league." Kid said loudly with fake outrage so Bane could hear her; she could see the impotent rage radiating from the Massive man. '_Nice work Robin now we've got the goods and threw a spanner into the Venom drug trade.'_ Kid informed her team as they boarded the Bioship and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere on the Island…<em>

"Do you think Sportsmaster's dead Mara?" Ravager said sharpening her blade as they waited at the extraction point; which was a remote cove on the other side of the island. They had a perfect view of the burning wreck that was the Kobra sub.

"You will be if you call me that once more Ravager." Marauder snarled back at her; his eye's filled with rage as dealt with his broken mask courtesy of the super-boy, he really hated these heroes.

"Just trying to deal with the boredom… we could fight if you'd prefer?" she asked hopefully; raising the katanna and grinning at him madly. He had a black metal hand axe out and glared at her with bare rage and open hatred.

"Where's the pick up?" Sportsmaster came in the cove glancing at the two who lowered their weapons; they jerked to the third figure sitting on a rock and who now approached them. She was wearing a full black armoured diving suit with a helmet with red eyes and several slits were the mouth was. Strange cables ran around her arms connected to a power pack on her back which hummed quietly.

"Do you have the shipment." She asked in a metallic voice, he held out the single vial he managed to retrieve before that not so failed science experiment blow him out of the sky. "Very well then you better explain yourself to the Light; father this is Siren here the package is here prepare for extraction."

The water bubbled as the black hull of the Manta sub rose out of the blue depths. They all headed on board the vessel before it disappeared into the water leaving no trace it was every there.

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 23<strong>**rd**** mount justice 10:01 EDT 2010**

"You're orders were to recon the island and report back to the league. Simply put _observe_ and _report_… you will each receive a written evaluation of your many, many mistakes… until then good job." He added before taking his leave. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy it's how you overcome this that defines your abilities to operate as a team, and your personal response to those situations which determines character."

"Well I had fun; I got to blow up a submarine and i got some cool red robes for Halloween as well." Amelia stated proudly wearing the cultist's robes and Kobra mask. '_Takes the souvenir thing to a whole new level'_ Evelyn thought as she got out her phone and dialled Victor for the fifth time in a row; she wasn't going to stop, she would set this right today.

"_**You were just going to keep calling till I answered weren't you?" **_Victor's voice came over the mobile; she smiled at this, stubbornness was something even death couldn't rob from this speedster.

"Yep listen we need to talk; you need to know the reason why I said no ok," She said before going on when he made reply, "Let's meet up at the café ok as friends alright say one o'clock… Alright you've forced my hand; I'm going to turn up at one o'clock and if you don't show up then I'm just going to embarrass myself siting there alone until it shuts." She ended the call before he could respond to this. She turned and headed over to Zeta beam platforms and home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rigsby Café Jump City July 23rd 13:15 PDT 2010<span>**

She had arrived at the classy café; she had decided to wear the red revealing shirt with a black skirt, black tights and a nice cannery style black jacket. Over all this was the one of the most feminine outfits she had ever worn excluding dresses for important events. She had taken a seat at one the table's facing the doorway.

"Are you sure you still don't want anything other than breadsticks and cola?" the very attractive brunette waitress asked her.

"No I'm going to wait on my friend he should be here in the next five minutes hopefully." She turned the girl who nodded before walking off to another table. '_I hope he turns up at any rate.'_ She told herself, before digging into the bread sticks.

"You know you said we'd have a meal as friends and yet you dress up for the occasion." Victor said startling her as he sat down; he was dressed in pretty much smart casual wear. Evelyn frowned at him before pouting playful.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot dress in nice clothes just to hang out with a close friend?" She asked with mock outrage, smiling as he sat down, the pretty waitress came over.

"So now that your friends _finally_ arrived what will you have to eat?" she asked glaring at victor for keeping his date waiting. He blanched a bit under the gaze: after ordering the extra-large ribs, the pair got down to heart of it.

"Ok Victor you're one of my closest friend's you know that right. I didn't have any friends until I meet you and Natasha almost three years ago." Evelyn told him sincerely looking at him. "I think you'd be a great boyfriend for some luck girl someday. But the thing is I'm not attracted to you because I'm not attracted to men at all."

"So your saying that your…" he paused, she nodded for him to go on. "a lesbian."

"Yep so you can see why I turned you down; besides I don't want to lose one of my closest friends." she told him finishing another rib leaving the bone picked clean that would have impressed a piranha. "So now that you know the truth can we put this all behind us… oh and can you keep this to yourself, you're the fourth person I've told and I'm not quite ready to come out yet to everyone… besides I haven't even told my parents yet."

"It's ok it doesn't matter to me about your sexual orientation; I'm sorry about giving you the cold shoulder it's just I kinda lost my nerve after you said no so." Victor explained as they finished up their meal; they ordered dessert as they turned over to talk about Natasha,

"You know you should have asked her out instead right?" Evelyn told him tapping her hand in anticipation of the upcoming famed cheese cake. Victor let out a sigh; looking into space as he spoke out.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean I really liked the both of you and I knew her a lot longer we grew up together; that I really didn't want to risk losing such a close friend, besides I kinda thought you were just playing hard to get." He added watching Evelyn smirk at him finishing her fifth cola.

"She likes you back Victor trust me on this, so when I get back from the bathroom; you're going to call her and you're going to ask her out on a date, just tell her how you really feel ok." She told him getting up; before turning to look at him glaring a batman glare of total soul crushing death. "If I find so much as a crumb of my cheesecake gone when I get back they'll be hell to pay."

"Won't belong." She added cheerfully watching victor break into a grin as he chuckled softly; she headed over to the restroom happy that she could put this whole thing behind her now. She finished up and headed over wash her hands; when that was done her phone went off, looking at the contact she saw it was Kara.

"Yes." She asked beaming happily.

"_**So how'd it go girl; you guys good now?"**_ She asked her with tension in her voice.

"We're good now; I told him and we're all set." She told her happily.

"_**that's great news! Listen tell me all about it tomorrow at the Connor's and Megan's place ok?"**_ she said avoiding mentioning the cave as it would odd if someone overheard their conversation.

"See you then." Evelyn said hanging up smiling as she moved to put her phone away. '_Things are finally going back to normal.'_ She thought to herself; suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her neck as someone stuck her with a needle, suddenly her vision blurred as she dropped her bag and her phone before falling forward hitting her head off the sink and collapsing to the ground unconscious. An older girl with several piercings in her right ear and dressed in a black leather jacket and blue jeans picked her up and supported her as she carried her out of the bathroom and towards the fire exit door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you guys think, i wanted to portray super-girl sort of as she was; a very young girl who lost nearly everything and had a lot of responsibility thrust on her. I know she was pretty smart and was with the science guild but in this version i had her leaning more to the artist guild.**

**This is now entering one of my additions to the storyline; what happens next only i know... so this is what George R R Martin feels every-time he ends another stark. so anyway leave a review on whether you like it, things that could make it better, things that don't make sense to you so i can explain to the best of my ability or change if its an error I've missed. it helps me work out the bugs in the story, just as long as it isn't flaming.**

_**Till next time sincerely Greywolf41, esquire!**_


	5. Terror of Steelburg'

**Chapter four 'the terror of Steelburg'**

**A/N: so after a while i finally managed to get this chapter done, i'm intrigued by the notion of Evelyn going back to wally's dimension but would she be alone or would several members of the team go with her, namely those not native to the other universe send me a PM on your thoughts about it, no promises on if i'll do it but i'm leaning heavily towards yes.. Anyway if you spot an error or something feel freely to point it out, i regular check my chapters to check errors like those to improve the quality of the story over all.**

** oh and i own nothing but my OC's, not sure if my revamps count, the rest should be obvious since this is a _fanfiction_.**

**Enjoy:]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>14:21 PDT Unknown Location Jump city July 23<strong>**rd**** 2010**

Evelyn awoke to her head splitting with pain, she realised that her hands were bounded together and secured around a hook on a chain trailing from the ceiling; she smelled the reek of decay and metal in the air, it was pretty dark in the room with only a single light shining dimly from the wall. '_where the hell am i?'_ she thought trying to shift her hands; no good they were bound tight, she was about to vibrate through them when she realised that someone had kidnapped her and that meant they were most likely watching her with a hidden camera. She glanced around the dark room, her gaze roaming over the rust and damp covered walls. She could hear the dripping of water in the distance.

'_Why would someone want to kidnap me… it's out of place for human trafficking… and I doubt it's because I'm am kid flash.'_ She thought to herself trying to figure it out; she suddenly had a good idea about why this was happening. '_They want Evelyn West, the fifteen year old student of the H.I.V.E… Could it be that they want the fusion data encryption code… Bit it can't be possible, how the hell could they even know about that or have access to our data to need it in the first place to need it.'_

She had to escape without using any of her skills to escape; she sighed loudly. '_The one time vibrating my molecules would really come in handy and I can't use it; figures.'_ She thought as she tried to think on who would want her fusion data.

'_Energy companies… doesn't fit well enough to warrant this… weapon manufacturers; more likely but it'd take a real genius to reverse engineer weapon power sources from our data alone… like H.I.V.E level of genius perhaps. But no one at the H.I.V.E would do that, would they?' _she thought looking up sharply as she heard distance footsteps getting louder and louder before, she was blinded when wall of light struck her full on in the face as a door opened in the shadows directly in front of her revealing the blackened outline of a person.

From the curves of the person's outline Evelyn could tell that they were female, they had weird looking cane in one hand and a top hat on their head; then the person walked forward into the dim light of the room and Evelyn could see the features of person… she felt her heart beat increase dramatically. The girl was wearing a costume-like orange bodice with leather straps at the bottom and green frills on the cups, she wear black combat boots with purple stockings held up by straps to her bodice, she had a purple trench coat draped over her hugging her curves and open down the middle to reveal the bodice, she had brown fingerless gloves and a purple top hat with a steampunk themed goggles sling on it. Her face revealed a pure white make up with bright emerald green eyes and ivy green hair… her mouth was bright red with a long line of scar tissue curving up each side in a permanent Glasgow smile; a memento of her time in Blackmoor woman's penitentiary.

It was Deula Dent: mass murder and escaped convict commonly known as the 'Terror of Steelburg' for the murder of over fifty people in a single day; half being her school mates and even her own father. She smile widely causing the scar tissue to part revealing bright white teeth beneath, her visage brought forth images of the joker and what he was capable of. Evelyn couldn't help but pale at the sight of her; the joker was brutally insane… she was just insanely brutal and despite being only eighteen years old was already a prominent crime lord of her respective city; since she never made much grand plans or caused city wide destruction she was never really a high priority for a hero to combat her… after all there were sixteen members of the justice league and fifty states in the USA alone, they couldn't be everywhere at once.

"I am so sorry for the rough treatment miss West… no that's too formal for my tastes I think I just call you Eve." She began talking with that amounted to a friendly smile on her face… to bad her face was the stuff of nightmares. "Now I bet your wondering what a rather… amoral individual such as myself might want with a rather pretty and intelligent young lady such as yourself."

"It crossed my mind at one point or another yes; what exactly can I do to help a mass murderer such as yourself or more accurately what can i do to hinder you." Evelyn spat back at her, face contorted in disgust at the sight of her. The girl smiled chuckling lightly, before backhanding Evelyn hard across the face; her head smashed into her right arm, busting her lip and releasing the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"A word of advice kid, don't try to play the brave defiant type; because I will get what I want, even if I have to pour hydrochloric acid down into your uterus, and trust me you don't want me to do that if you ever want to have kids. " Deula said her voice deathly serious, her eyes narrowed and devoid of warmth or mercy.

'_There's the ruthless killer she's become.'_ Evelyn thought staring at her as she straightened up smiling a friendly smile once again; she brushed a strand of ginger hair out of Evelyn's face, a handkerchief materialising from nowhere to wipe away the blood from Evelyn's mouth.

"There we go, wouldn't want to diminish your natural beauty now would we." She said like they were best friends and she had just spilled her milkshake all over her. "Now then right too business then; I need you're encryption code for the fusion project to build a plasma generator. If you come out and tell me, then I'll give you the blue pill here and you will forget the last twenty four hours of your life… or if you choose not to tell me what I want then we can go for the red one."

She held up a red wrench before narrowing her eyes as she smiled at her captive. '_Just great first I'm used as a punching bag by the children of the world's two greatest mercenaries and now this.'_ She thought hoping someone would find her before too long.

"I know what that data can be used for Deula… you want to make plasma weaponry, I'm guessing to give you an edge over you rivals… hundreds of people will die if you get your hands on the data so no I don't think I will be telling you after all." Evelyn told her defiantly before the gangster sighed placing down the wrench and taking the trench coat off letting it fall to the ground revealing muscular toned arms; no doubt from the girl bulking up in the maximum security prison.

"You're really going to regret saying that you know." The criminal said with a pitying look before her fist smashed into Evelyn's abdomen with such force, that the red head let out a feeble moan of pain as all the air was forced out of the lungs violently. She struck her again and again. Evelyn was then struck on the face causing blood to start pouring her busted lip again.

"This is just the start girly; I'm going to make my way up the pain train before I start mutilating you… oh and just remember you choose this option not me." Deula added before she started beating the girl again and again and again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>14:52 PDT Rigsby café Jump city July 23rd 2010<strong>

Victor sat down staring at the slice of uneaten cheesecake laying on the table opposite him; he frowned eyes narrowing before checking his watch for third time in a row.

'_She's been gone for almost an hour now, what is she doing in there?'_ He thought, feeling a sense of dread fill his body. He climbed to his feet slowly; he headed towards the door leading into the corridor where the toilets were kept. He really didn't know what he was planning to do since he couldn't enter the girl's bathroom but still… she wouldn't have just up and left him without at least going to warn him that she was leaving, wouldn't she. As he entered the hall he saw a blonde haired woman in her thirties leaving the bathroom.

"Excuse me miss I don't mean to be rude but could you tell me if you've seen a red haired girl in there with a black leather jacket in the bathroom; my friends been gone for almost an hour now and I'm kinda worried about her." He asked knowing how weird what he was asking was but all the same if she could tell him what she was doing in there. The woman looked at him in confusion, shifting her hand bag as she did.

"I hate to break it too you young man but there's no one in that bathroom." She said giving him a sorry look, probably thinking his date walked out on him, before walking past him into the dining area. He got out his mobile intent on finding out what Evelyn was playing at; he was shocked to hear Evelyn's ringtone '_sound of silence'_ coming from the woman's bathroom. Throwing manners to wind he walked into the room and found it deserted; he looked down on the ground to see the vibrating phone laying on the ground next a black handbag under the sink. He bent down to pick it up noticing out of the corner of his eye a patch of blood and some ginger hair strands on the edge of one the sinks. It was then that the door opened up behind him and pair of mother and her little girl walked in.

"What the hell are doing in here pervert, I getting the manager." The woman said with shock and anger; turned to face her, his face like stone.

"Call the staff over I believe my friend has been kidnapped by someone." Victor told her rather harshly causing her to halt in her tracks and look at him shocked, as his mind tried to figure out who would be after her and why. '_Her uncle maybe he is a cop of sorts… but do CSI's make enemies?' _he heard the sound of steps he turned to see the female waitress from before.

"I need to see you surveillance cameras now; I think someone's taken my friend." He told her before picking up Evelyn's phone and accessing her contact list.

**Mom**

**Dad**

**Uncle Barry**

**Aunt Iris**

**Dick Grayson**

**Kara Kent**

**Amelia Starr**

**Conner Kent**

**Megan Morse**

**Kaldur'ahm**

**Victor Stone**

**Christine Blaze**

**Garfield Blaze**

**Alyssa Harrower**

**Natasha Irons**

He selected the Uncle Barry and heard the ringing sound as the waitress headed off to get the manager.

"**Kid how's it going, on I'm watch duty with Hal right now so anything interesting to relieve the boredom will be nice." **The voice of what must be Evelyn Uncle Barry sounded over the call clearly bored from the tone.

"This isn't Eve, I'm her friend Victor stone… sir… listen I think something has happened to Eve, she went to the bathroom about an hour ago and when I checked it out I found her phone and bag just lying on the floor, there's some blood on the sink with a few strands of red hair… I'm trying to get access to the camera recordings maybe you can give me hand being CSI and all." Victor trailed off wondering what must be going through the man's mind right now.

"**Alright hand me over to manager where are you… Victor was it… listen alright call the police Eve wouldn't take off without her stuff so she must be in trouble."** Barry said a very serious tone in his voice now as victor handed the phone over to the manager; the grey haired African American listened to the phone call before gesturing for Victor to follow him. He lead him through the corridor to a door labelled manager, inside was a computer set and door leading to the man's office.

"There is the recording set young man; listen I think its best we conform something happened before we call the police… just rewind it an hour, I put her uncle on speaker." He told Victor, who nodded before rewinding the video as instructed. He froze it when he found what he wanted.

"My god you were right son." The man said as they watched the street punk carry Evelyn outside the backdoor; they switched to the alley camera, showing her being handed off to another guy dressed the same, they caught the license plate as the van headed off.

"Someone took her Mr Allen, someone took Evelyn." Victor said anger filling him as the manager called the police.

"_**We'll find her Victor, we'll find her."**_ Her uncle replied worry evident in his voice; Victor was just trying to figure out why someone would want with her… what her uncle had said early.

'_Watch duty with Hal… what did he mean by that?'_ Victor thought as he waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>15:01 PDT Unknown location Jump City July 23<strong>**rd ****2010**

Evelyn was lying on the floor, every breath she took was like a labour of Hercules, she was certain Deula had fractured at least three of her ribs; how they weren't broken she had no idea. For the past ten minutes she had been left on the floor while Deula prepared her next torture act; it was all staged, the absolute silence was for her mind to turn towards guessing her next method of torture that she would be subjected too.

Suddenly the door banged opened and Evelyn was blinded by the bright light as Deula walked in smiling as always with two rather large brutes with her, they were carrying a strange chair with cables attached to a trolley leading from behind it. They set it down before Deula obscured her sight by kneeling down to look at her.

"Well you look a little worse for wears kid, don't worry this time I'm not going to leave a scratch on your rather pretty little face." She said rather jovially as she turned to face her two henchmen. "Strip her down and setting her into the chair."

The two brutes pulled her to her feet roughly causing groans of pain to rasp out of her mouth, they ripped her jacket off and tore apart her skirt, her tights and her shirt leaving her tied to the chair in her underwear and bra. The looks she received off the brutes made her shuddered with revulsion as they moved metal bandings over her body placing the cold feel of metal circles over certain nerve clusters in her body which was covered in bruises around stomach region.

"This wonderful machine was designed to rehabilitate sex offenders and pedophiles alike… and with a few modifications it will elicit untold levels of agonising pain across your body in different patterns so as to ensure each new bout of pain is slightly different and equally as mind-numbingly painful as the last." The crime lord said proudly as she powered up the machine, Evelyn felt her skin form Goosebumps as the feeling of electric build up was present on the metal electrodes. "Last chance to tell me what I want to know before this baby goes lives… the pill is still an option you know."

"Go fuck yourself freak!" Evelyn said before spitting on her, she barely batted an eye as she wiped the bloody mucus from her face, barely affecting her make up before walking over to a control panel on the trolley. She smiled widely at Evelyn before pushing a button. Evelyn immediately began to spasm out as she opened and closed her mouth in silent screams of agony. She couldn't describe the pain she was going through right now; all she knew was if this went on for much longer then she would want to die.

After what must have a few minutes but in Eve's mind it felt like a few hours, Deula switched the machine off; Evelyn began groaning softly as the pain ceased almost immediately. The crime lord bent down till she was face to face with Evelyn an inch or two separating them now.

"Feel like talking Eve old girl?" she asked in a sing song voice now, Evelyn closed her eyes leaning her head back… before slamming it forward. Unfazed Deula leaned her head back at the last moment, causing Eve to miss before counter head-butting the girl knocking her out.

* * *

><p>"Girl's got guts when she wakes up resume the shock… <em>therapy <em>till she begs to die then keep on going." Deula said casually standing up and taking her leave of the room. She entered the warehouse's main space before calling over two of her grunts.

"Bang Bang, Frosty; go into town and get me some cakes from the Crystal Fairy… all this torture is making me really hungry and I think it's time to indulge my sweet tooth a bit." She said rubbing her stomach affectionally before turning round when the pair hadn't moved. "Well, why are you still here?"

"Emmm boss that place is opposite the police station… what if they checked the cameras at the café?" the girl 'Bang Bang' said rubbing her neck nervously; Deula narrowed her eyes dangerously at the older girl. "Don't get caught gotcha Boss!"

'_Note to self-acquire better lackeys Black Mask doesn't have to put up with this.'_ She thought before heading off to get a cup of tea while she waited for cakes; she paused when she hears the sound of blood curdling screaming coming from the holding room. '_Idiots must have lowered the pain levels, well if it gets results... And as long as theu don't break that machine too!'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>16:20 PDT Police Station Jump City July 23rd 2010<strong>

"So you're sure you've never seen this woman before?" the detective asked Victor showing a criminal record for Anne 'Bang Bang' Knight, Victor shock his head for the fifth time, before turning upon hearing some commotion coming from the door. He turned to see a blonde man running over to him.

"Hey are you Victor Stone?" he asked running over to him, Victor nodded as Barry turned to face the officer he was speaking too. "So what have you got so far; do we any connections, ransom demands."

"Only thing we got so far is an ID on a Steelburg Gang banger by a name of Anne Knight… She's a member of the Steampunks; Deula Dent's gang." The officer informed him causing Barry's eyes to grow wide.

"Why would Deula Dent be interested in my niece she's never even been to Steelburg city as far as I know; have you had any luck trying to find the Van that took her?" He asked the officer, Victor could understand what he was going through, he was worried about Eve and what someone like the 'Terror of Steelburg' might want with her... or be doing to her right now.

"I'm Sorry Mr Allen I feel like this is my fault somehow I should have done something instead of just sitting on my ass for almost an hour..." Victor told him unable to look at the man; he couldn't even bear to think about what they might be doing to Evelyn. Barry placed his hand on the teenage's shoulder causing him to look up.

"It's not your fault Victor you had no reason to even assume this might happen… listen there's this cake shop Eve likes called the Crystal Fairy it's just opposite the Station ok, here's fifty bucks get a box of selection's to give Evelyn for when we find her… get me something custard filled too, I kinda missed out on lunch on the way here, I'll help on this end son." Barry told him smiling softly, as Victor nodded slightly before getting up and heading out; he walked past the numerous police officers of JCPD before walking out of the main desk. He nodded to the young Secretary as he past her by before walking out of the entrance way and down the grey stone steps. He passed by people going about their daily lives completely oblivious to his life shattering crisis he was going through right now. His parent's had told him he was meant for great things, they had performed genetic enhancements on his intelligence when he was still in the womb and had disapproved of his love for sports. After convincing him to move to the H.I.V.E he thought he'd be miserable there but when meet up again with his old friend Natasha he thought it might be bearable. Then he meet Eve, an enigma to him, not just the ungodly amount of food she consumed each day, she was smart, witty, kind caring, surprisingly athletic for someone with her build and made going to the place down right enjoyable… and now he might lose her forever. It didn't matter that Eve wanted them just to be friends, it didn't change how he felt about her deep down, he swore to himself he'd find a way to save her not what it cost him. He noticed out the corner of his eye a guy with straw coloured hair following him. He remembered seeing the guy before. He was on him phone and clearly asking for directions from his contact on the other side.

Eventually Victor reached the brightly lit Cake shop and was greatly surprising by a rather pretty girl probably sixteen years old wearing a crystal fairy uniform and a fairy hair clasp. He smiled at her in a friendly manner and noticed she blushed slightly at him.

"Em welcome to the Crystal Fairy sir I'm Claire… how can help you today." The girl asked rather nervously now, clearly she was crushing on him. '_Great a lot of pretty girls are attracted to me and the one girl I really like is gay, figures.'_ He thought to himself remembering what Barry had told him to get.

"Em I like to get a large selection box for my friend, and do you have anything custard filled?" he asked, not really hunger for anything himself having not only just eaten but also with everything else going on he probably wouldn't have been hunger either. The girl led him over to wide selection of cakes for him to choose from.

"So how many would you like the selection box?" the girl asked going behind one of the counters and turning to where to cakes were stored, the place was packed clearly the Crystal Fairy was a popular place to go to. Victor noticed out of the corner of his the straw haired man from before now chatting with an older lady as he purchased a large selection box before leaving the shop without giving him a single glance. '_Great I'm getting paranoid over a guy trying to find the same shop as me… geese victor get your head on straight.'_ He thought noticing another girl about thirteen years old; who was glancing his way before blushing and looking away from him hastily.

"I'll take two of everything and a box of custard filled cakes too." He informed her surprising her with the quantity of cakes, she nodded before filling his purchase through the register, and he thanked her and headed towards the door at the same time as another person did. "Sorry you go ahead first Miss…" he trailed off when he realised that the girl was the one from the footage; she blanched when she caught sight of his face, she throw the cake box at him before legging it down the street, Victor gave chase determined to find her and through her Evelyn. She split down a side alley heading towards a parked car, she was about a good twelve metres ahead as Victor bore down on her, she fumbled with the car keys dropping them in the process before she dropped down to pick them up as Victor reached slamming her into the car. The girl grunted reaching into her pocket and taking something out, Victor immediately felt immense pain go through his body as the gang banger teasered him in the gut. He dropped like a sack of bricks and she kicked him into unconsciousness. She turned as frosty came over with two coffee's looking down at the unconscious boy.

"Where's the boss's cakes, who's the boy?" he asked looking at her, she glared at him before opening the trunk and turning to face her companion.

"It's the kid from that café who was with that bitch Deula made me snatch, he was in the cake store and he recognised me… come on maybe we can use him to save our skins for losing the boss's cakes." Bang Bang said as frosty grabbed the boy and together they heaved him into the trunk and headed back to warehouse.

* * *

><p><span><strong>17:05 PDT unknown location Jump City July 23rd 2010<strong>

Evelyn was laying on the floor twitching every moment or two, she had yet to break under the rigorous torture she had received, but she already just wanted to die after the torture Deula's men had put her through, she was remarkably undamaged, apart from her bruises and broken ribs from a second beating session she had been given after the torture machine had overloaded and shorted out, probably from its _modifications_.

'_Will they every find me?'_ she thought imagining Deula hiding her body someplace where her family would never find it. The door opened again and the sound of Deula singing '_London is burning'_ she walked over to Evelyn's twitch mass, before gesturing for two brutes to pick her up.

"Good news Eve dear you've got a visitor and I've got an offer to make you as well." She said jovially as she lifted Eve's face up with one white hand as the two brutes walked on either side of her and picked her up dragging her out of the cell. The brought her out into a large warehouse where at least thirty goons in total were milling around. On the floor in the middle of the group was…

"Victor!" Evelyn cried out in fear and pain, '_what is he doing here?'_ she thought seeing him turn to see her, fear and worry in his eyes at seeing her in her undergarments. The brutes dropped her in front of him, he moved forward pulling her into a bone crushing hug; she cried out as she ribs screamed in protest, he let her go before checking her over for injuries.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled angrily at Deula, she just shrugged eating an apple, as her men brought over a first aid box, a strange fire extinguisher and a jerry can.

"Girl didn't want to share a secret with me and I had no choice to be… forceful, I mean its not like I wasn't civil to her. but it all changes now that I've got her boy toy over here." She said gesturing for her men to grab the boy who was pulled away from Eve and had the jerry can poured onto Victor's body, the reek of fuel filled the air; Eve looked up at Deula fear on her face.

"My offer Eve is this; the code for these." She held up the fire extinguisher and the first aid box.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything just let us go ok?" she said fearful now, she had no problem giving up her own life; she was a superhero after all. But Victor was an innocent in all this, and Evelyn couldn't let anything happen to her friends' old life or new.

"Do you take the deal?" Deula asked her face an unreadable mask; Evelyn looked towards Victor who shook his head at her, before she closed her eyes and nodded.

"The encryption code is _spitfire_ now let him go and give us those pills you wanted us to take." She said looking at Deula who placed the two objects a small way away to the left of Evelyn before smiling so wide her scars opened up in a gruesome grin; there was a scratching sound as she struck a match. "What are you doing I took the deal you said-"

"I said I would give you these, I never said I was accepting your changes in the terms of the offer." She said before throwing the match at Victor, Evelyn was frozen in horror as Victor began screaming as his was set on fire, after a moment or two Evelyn snapped as she crawled over to the fire extinguisher as fast as she could; once she reached it she ignored her screaming muscles and yanked the pin out before dragging it over to Victor and began trying to put him out, it took her a full four heart stopping minutes to kill the flames before seeing the burned and blackened mess. Half his face had spared but the rest of him hadn't been so fortunate, she could even see sections were the fire had eaten away his flesh almost to bone. She felt like she was going to be sick as she opened the first aid kit and pulled out a painkiller syringe and dosed Victor up. Once she was done she was about to reached for aseptic cream when Deula's cane began to crackle with electricity and she smashed it into Evelyn's face. She cried out as she was knocked to the ground, she looked up to see Deula a handgun out and pointed at her.

"Well Miss West I thank you for your service, but here is where we terminate our dealings together." She said cocking the gun, Evelyn felt her life flash before her eyes: her time as wally with every intimate moment with artemis, dying and going through childhood again, meeting her friends at the H.I.V.E and meeting the team once more. It was then that a loud explosion as the Warehouse door exploded with a motorbike racing inside. There was a twin blast of strange red light which as it made contact with two groups of men turned into a solid sticky adhesive pining eight men to the wall. There was a crackling sound as the stench of ozone perforated the air around Evelyn and Victor as a bulky figure dressed in black with glowing red lines running across their body, a black hood with a long black cape attached to it fluttering in the air behind them. She watched as the person swung their leg around in mid-air to slam it into Deula's chest sending her flying before turning to place two red pads down on Evelyn's and Victors chest, they surrounded the two teen's in a red energy field before Evelyn's senses were overwhelmed and she felt herself go flying catching snippets of Jump City before eventually landing sprawled in Jump city general hospital the empty syringe was still in her hand, she turned to see the figure's skull like face beneath the hood with a small red x on the white skull's fore head, before they disappeared in a burst of crackling red light.

"Hey are you ok miss?" she turned to see a doctor with name tag '_Wilson'_ on it. She looked at him before holding out the syringe and pointing towards Victor's charred body.

"Help." She muttered simple before passing out from a combination of fatigue and physical and mental stress and pain right into the doctor's arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>21:40 PDT Jump city general hospital Jump City July 24<strong>**th**** 2010**

Evelyn awoke to sight and smells of a hospital room, lying asleep in the chair next to her was Uncle Barry.

"I'm glad you're ok Eve." A familiar voice sounded from the chair on her other side, she turned and was greatly surprised to see her friend Abigail Xander siting there dressed in a simple blue hoodie and jeans. Evelyn Smiled at seeing her again.

"How's Victor doing?" she asked causing the small smile on her friends face to fade as she looked down before replying softly.

"He's in a really bad shape, they had to amputate an arm and a leg, he was moved by his parent's request to clean room at their star labs facility, and I'm paying for any and all medical requirements for him." Abigail told her, causing the Evelyn to look at her confused. '_How long have I been out for?' _she thought as Abigail went on clearly reading her mind. "You've been here for about twenty-eight hours, Victor was stable enough to be moved two hours ago, I just stopped by twenty minutes ago you uncle has left your bedside since you were admitted all that time ago."

"And Deula dent… did the police or the league apprehend her." She asked tentatively, Abigail shook her head sadly; Evelyn could help but tear up at it all. "If I had only told her the stupid encryption code from the start then all of this could have been avoided… victor would be; it all my fault."

"It's not your fault Eve, its Deula's fault alright, if you told her then you would have died and no one would know what Deula had been doing until it would have been too late." Abby said hugging the crying girl tightly as she started sobbing into her shoulder; this seemed to rouse Barry who looked at Evelyn with relief.

"Eve you awoke, how are you feeling?" he said embracing her in tight hug as Abby moved back away from the pair, the girl's sobs going on and on.

"Much better than Victor's doing Barry." Evelyn said guilt ridden despite what her friend said. "I just want to go home now."

"Eve you've only just woken up alright, I call the doctor over and see what he has to say about first ok?" Barry told her nervously, heading over to talk to the nurse on duty, as that happened Abby climbed to her feet.

"Sorry but I've got to head off, business back home, you just concentrate on getting better ok Eve." She said giving her one final hug before heading towards the door.

"Thanks Abigail." Evelyn said causing the red head to smile before replying.

"Call me Scarlett, I always preferred to be called that by my friends." before leaving through the door, after talking the Doctor Evelyn was to be discharged in the few days, Evelyn drifted off into a rather haunted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Abigail climbed into the back of her ride, the thirteen year old girl from the cake shop: Terri marshal was working on her laptop while Frankie was at the wheel of the car.

"Any luck finding Deula yet?" she asked a serious expression on her face he companions shook their heads as they drove towards the airport and Abigail's private jet. "Terri is the power battery cells recharged at least?"

"Yep Xanaton's levels at max, that xanothium crystal is pretty cool, you don't have a spare one do you cause I would love to be your sidekick… you could call me x-mite or X-girl or something like that." Terri began excited looking up from her data feeds before falling silent at Abigail's look; she blushed before looking back to her computer. "Sorry Scarlett I know you're going through a tough time right, Deula's gone to ground I'm trying to find any mistakes her henchmen might make but…"

"Have the suit on standby for when Deula does resurface I'll bring her down no matter what it takes." She said slamming her fist down onto the wooden arm rest splitting the heart wood half down the middle. '_She's hurt enough people I care about and its time for Red-X to end her reign of terror.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>20:34 CDT West residence Central city July 26<strong>**th**** 2010**

Barry walked along Dinah and iris as they approached the house, Barry was a mess. After nearly losing his niece... his partner to a lowly crime boss like Dent he had up'd his game cutting out the chit chat and bringing hard justice to criminals of Central city.

"It's not your fault Barry; no one could have even imagined that someone would have been after Eve like that." Iris said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, he smiled weakly at her as they door opened in front of them revealing Mary West.

"How's she been doing?" Iris asked her sister in law as they walked into the house, Mary look just shrugged sighing as she did so.

"How anyone would be in the same situation, she hasn't left her room since coming home yesterday. She just types away at the computer so fast she wrecked the first keyboard she had and took the one from down stairs." She explained as they headed up stairs; they knocked on the door waiting to be let in. after a few moments Eve opened the door, she was a mess, her normal groomed appearance was tangle of unkempt red hair, she also clearly hadn't bathed once since getting back home.

"Can we come in Eve?" Dinah asked warmly already getting to work, after a few second she nodded and opened the door for them to enter.

"So how have you been holding up Eve?" Dinah asked looking at the girl with concern, from the bags under her eyes it was clear she hadn't slept a wink in two days; this was very worrying for heroine. Evelyn just shrugged.

"I'm holding up as well as anyone whose friend was burned alive in front of them; and right after they had just mended their friendship up again. I know you're going to ask me if I've been sleeping and the answer is no." she told them returning to the computer and resuming her work. "Each time I close my eyes I saw him again burning and I can't get rid of the feeling it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Eve, Victor did what he had to try and find you; you're not to blame." Iris tried to tell her niece, who was staring at the screen as a long series of diagrams and science jargon went down the screen.

"What have you been doing since you've gotten home then?" Dinah asked looking over the shoulder, staring at the data Evelyn had been shifting through.

"Appliances of our data… I think Deula's got someone helping her because with her level of education she couldn't weaponise this stuff… but there are people who can and I think someone at the H.I.V.E is helping her; it would explain how she knew about my encryption key and about the data at all." Evelyn told them before taking out a pen drive and handing it over to Barry who took it eyeing his niece as he did. "I know bats won't let me handle this as Kid Flash; but I thought the team at least could take care of Deula for me, give me some form of closure."

"Evelyn the league is already taking measures to locate and capture Deula but we're here because we worried about how you holding up Eve." Dinah said placing a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. '_At least this is something I can confide in others about.'_ She thought as she looked up at the blonde heroine.

"How about you and I have a private conversation about what happened ok." Dinah said as the others left the room, Evelyn turned the monitor off and turned to face Dinah who grabbed one of the folding chairs and sat down opposite Evelyn, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Evelyn when was the last time you ate anything?" she asked first going to the most important point if matter.

"Two hours ago, I'm not stupid enough to starve myself with my accelerated metabolism." She replied seeing Dinah give a small sigh of relief.

"So you say you have been having trouble sleeping then?" she moved onto the next topic of importance, it was Evelyn's turn to sigh looking down at her hands as she responded.

"I just can't sleep and it's not only because of the nightmares, I feel like I have to do something, anything to help bring Deula down and I can't do that if I'm sitting here wallowing in my own sorrow while the person who might yet be responsible for my friend's death, should he not pull through, is out there with my data doing god knows what with it!" she ended up shouting the last part, Dinah placed a hand once again on her shoulder.

"I know you want to help Evelyn and the research you have done will be of great help to the league. But you need to look after yourself or what Victor did would be in vain, work through the grief and regain your strength and then you'll be ready to lead your team once more ok?" she finished, lifting Evelyn's head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah ok you right… besides I doubt I smell all that good right now." She said smiling sarcastically, Dinah smiled back at her.

"Nothing a good long shower won't solve, I better go, but if you every need to sit down and talk all you need to do ask alright." Dinah said standing up, before turning to look at her once more.

"Try to get some sleep before anything else ok?" she said before leaving the room; closing the door behind her. '_She's right I don't even know how I haven't keeled over from exhaustion yet.'_ Evelyn thought as she saved her work and headed over to her bed, climbing under the covers bearing a large red lightning bolt she quickly fell asleep even if her dreams were undesirable.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:23 EDT Mount Justice July 27th 2010<strong>

The team minus Kid Flash was assembled for action, though they were noticeable solemn without their leader present, Aqualad especially so, as leadership of the team fell to him now with Evelyn still recovering from the trauma of her ordeal, they faced Batman who was here in person for the mission briefing.

"As you are all aware four days ago the criminal Deula Dent kidnapped and tortured Evelyn West for purpose of acquiring the access code to her fusion plasma generator project. The reason for this is believed to make plasma based weaponry." Batman informed the team looking over them all. "This cannot be allowed to happen, if street thugs gain access to that kind of firepower then there will be devastation on the streets and massive civilian casualties. This is where you come in, you will track down Deula Dent and find out who she is in league with and recovery any weaponry you find from her and her men… any questions."

"What exactly are these plasma weapons capable of, I mean us three are indestructible to most conventional weapons right." Power-girl said gesturing to super boy and girl, the batman turned to face the monitor bring up a series data lists.

"According to Kid Flash the potential use of the data could be as a lethal bolt of super-heated gas or as a super powered teaser capable of incapacitating even someone with kryptonain physiology for a short time, such as you three." He informed them causing the three to look amongst themselves.

"Great more anti-kryptonain weapons if the solar emitters and heat beam refracting gel weren't bad enough on their own." Super-girl moaned to the rest of them the batman moved on to give the league locations they believe Deula to be possible hiding at.

"Don't forget the lead particle smokescreen." Super-boy said angrily as he folded his arms, he was pissed that something bad had happened to his friend and were waiting this long to do something about it, he was very fond of Evelyn as a friend. '_She never saw me as a weapon, but as a person from the moment we meet… even after I smashed her into the wall.'_ He thought to himself nearly missing the rest of the conversation.

"About the person who saved Kid what do we know about them, are they with the league or…?" Miss Martian trailed off towards the end as everyone focused their attention on her. Batman brought up the footage of warehouse where Evelyn was being kept, they stared as the person burst in on a motorbike, there were gasps of awe as the figure released beams of red light which turned into some form of sticky adhesive, as well as when the person appeared to teleport across the room in a burst of red light.

"Woe make's you gadgets look like you got them from toys r'us Robin." Power-girl said smiling glancing at robin who glared at her; causing the older girl to chuckle; but it was forced, Amelia was angry that one of her friends had been hurt badly and she had all this power and yet was unable to do anything about it, until now that is.

"They are clearly skilled in combat and utilising their unique abilities to dominate the battlefield; perhaps Deula seeks the better armaments to combat this person." Aqualad gave his assessment based upon his own experiences from his military training in the royal atlantean army.

"Agreed this _red-X_ has been active in shadows of Steelburg city for six months now; remaining undetected by me for that length of time is an impressive feat." Batman said with praise, something he rarely did, this alone pecked the team's interest. "This location is believed to the main hiding spot for Deula, here is a list of other sites.

"Good luck team." Batman said before dismissing the team to carry out their first mission under strength.

* * *

><p>"So with Kid on the side-lines Aqualad it looks like you're leading the team now; who's your second in command?" Robin asked as he triple checked his equipment, the rest turned to face their new leader expectantly.<p>

"You're really asking that right now, we should be out there getting the person who hurt our friend!" Power-girl said angrily to Robin as the others turned to face him.

"Hey I knew Evelyn a lot longer than you did, she is a good friend of mine especially considering she knows my secret identity, but the chain of command is there for a reason. I'd rather ask now than when we're in a life or death situation, I want to get this bitch as much as you guys do." Robin retorted folding his arms glaring at her in return.

"I believe that right should fall to super-girl now then, Miss Martian ready the bioship we have business in Steelburg city with Deula Dent." Aqualad said curling his hands into fists as he spoke when they entered the hanger bay.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:40 CDT west residence central city July 27<strong>**th**** 2010**

'_I hope the team's alright." _Evelyn thought lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and sighing. '_Aqualad should be a capable leader, I mean he lead us all those years ago… but with so many unknown variables… I wonder how victors doing.'_

She had tried going see Victor, but his parents hadn't wanted her to see him stating that he was in critical medical operations and no distractions could be allowed for surgeons, it was more likely they didn't want her anywhere near him seeing it as her fault about what happened to they're son.

"_**Eve you've got visitors, I'm sending them up."**_ her mom's voice carried up the stairs, eyebrows raised she looked at her door as she heard the sounds of multiply people coming up. The door opened and Garfield walked in looking at her with concern; he was followed by Christine, Alyssa and Natasha.

"What are you guys doing here; don't you have your projects to work on?" Eve asked them sitting up and staring at them; they passed a look amongst themselves before facing her again.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok Eve, we've been so worried about you considering everything that just happened to you, we checked the hospital but you had already been discharged... without telling us." Alyssa spoke up softly looking at her as she walked over and sat down next to her with Natasha on the other side of her.

"As well as anyone can be, considering what happened to me… to Victor." She trailed off at end looking down at her hands tears falling from her cheeks; Alyssa placed a comforting hand on hers before pulling the girl into hug.

"It's not you're fault girl its not like you're super-girl or one of those teen heroines; you just a skinny fifteen year old girl and Victor did what he did to keep you safe Eve because he cares about you." Natasha said forcing Eve to look her in the eyes as she spoke; Eve just looked down at her hands weakly.

"Have, have any of you seen how he's doing?" Evelyn asked looking at the friends worriedly, they shared looks between each other again.

"We don't know; his parents won't let anyone see him while he's being treated." Christine spoke up before the group fell silent, they were all thinking about their missing friend and we worried that he wouldn't pull through.

"You mom told us that you haven't left the house since it all happened so… feel like showing us the town?" Christine asked after few minutes getting off of the computer chair, Evelyn frowned at this request as she wiped away the tears from her face looking up at the blonde twin . '_It would be better for than sitting around and worrying about something I can't help with.'_ She thought looking over her friends faces.

"Aren't you worried I'm draw super-villains in?" she asked them sarcastically, this got a laugh from Garfield and small smiles from the rest.

"_Please_ me and sis live in Gotham city… beside if something bad happens then speedsters will save us, _in flash_." He added nudging his sister in the arm, getting rolled eyes from the group; except from Alyssa who hid a grin at the bad joke.

"So let the touring begin!" Garfield said dramatically dragging Eve to her feet; Natasha gave him a whack to the head.

"We came here to help her out, not to drag her all over the place you moron." Natasha said hitting him in the back of the head; he glared at her rubbing his head.

"What am I hit the head of the donkey." He grumbled as Eve shock her head; getting up.

"Well now that you mention it." Evelyn could help but say getting a laugh out of others and mutters from the only male present in the room.

"Come on then we've got a lot to see… how about we start with flash museum, its a must see in this city." She asked them grabbing her jacket.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:53 CDT Flash Museum Central City July 27th 2010<strong>

"So this is the flash Museum, a bit egocentric to have your own museum when the other heroes only have the Hall of Justice for them." Garfield said whistling as they joined the throng of people for the tour of the place; Evelyn was dressed in simple blue jeans and black superboy t-shirt.

"It was a thank you to the speedster from the city after the Mirror realm incident, it's something they take pride in having it for him and besides both Aquaman and Superman have museum's too... the flash is every bit as big a hero as they are." Evelyn said rather aggressively, she was very fond of childhood hero and uncle. The others just shrugged as Linda Grant the Museum tour guide came forward.

"Well then everyone welcome to the Flash Museum for the central city's own scarlet speedster and contains exhibits for the central city's own golden speedstress, as well as those in memory of the retired patriot Jay Garrick the original flash." She began as they entered the main room with exhibits of the rogue's gallery and a large statue of the Flash

"It was created in 2007 after the Flash defeated the entire Rouges by himself and saved the city from their plan to separate Central City into a mirror realm and rule over it as tyrants." She went on as they passed displays of the Rogues: Captain Cold their leader, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave, Golden Gilder, the Top, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, the tricksters, and weather wizard. Evelyn remembered watching the fight and how much it had scared her at the time, it was a change from her old life and she believed it to be the Flash's greatest trail and his finest hour in beating them all single handily. They moved into the first exhibit room about the second Flash.

"The Flash II first made his appearance shortly after the announced retirement of the first Flash Jay Garrick and was first seen as a red streak across the city back in 2000; that name was coined by then local reporter Iris West, and if I'm not mistaken it appears that her niece is in the tour group with us today, hi Evelyn showing your friends around the museum?" she asked causing all eyes to hover over the red head, who began blushing like a tomato before quickly nodding to her the others smirked at the look on her face. Linda was a old friend of Iris and had her life saved by the flash back when she worked the streets, this job was just one way in which the Flash helped her turn her life around.

"He has faced off against the rogues time and time again as well as teaming up with Batman, Super and Green lantern before taking part in the legendary battle against the appolaxian invasion in February 2003: alongside Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder woman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter." she began explaining other parts of the Museum exhibits while Evelyn looked up at the donated speedster uniform. She imaged herself taken the scarlet suit when Barry's days were gone; she hoped that when that time came it was because he was retiring the cape and cowl for the quiet life of a retired speedster like Jay Garrick and not like how Wally West had truly ended his superhero career.

"Now then it's time for us to move on to the World's fastest girl, the Golden Speedstress herself: the Kid Flash Exhibit." Linda said as they walked into the familiar room bright yellow wall adverse to the red ones of the previous room. The first thing Evelyn saw was a mannequin of herself in the Kid Flash costume.

"As you all are probably aware, Kid Flash is the protégé of the Flash and she currently holds the world records for both fast woman alive and fastest child alive with a recorded top speed of Mach fifteen or a staggering 5 096.256 m / s, this speed was reached during the 2009 _world's fastest person _race to determine which of the speedster duo is deserving of the title world's fastest person currently held by the Flash with 7 394.0416 m / s, or Mach twenty-five reached during the same race for charity, perhaps this year will be different folks." She said with wink and a smile before continuing on.

"Kid Flash first appeared one year after this Museum was built in 2008 and began her exploits by taking care of an armoured truck heist as well as stopping several dozen muggings and averting life or death accidents… on her way to the heist. She was then seen two weeks later beside her mentor for the first time. She was the first female sidekick to appear for a league hero, followed a year later by the maiden of might herself, Super-girl, and stands as a reminder that it's not only the boys who can save the day. Though I'd like super speed myself for when I'm getting ready for date." Linda joked as they walked past the few exhibits of villain equipment's and plans she had personal foiled herself.

"I wonder what she does when she's out of the suit?" Garfield said gaining the others attentions. "I mean does she go to school, have boyfriend issues, worry about tests like a normal person does."

"Probably I mean these heroes got secret identities to live out don't they?" Alyssa said as the tour ended with a look at the original speedster Jay Garrick. "Who wants to go see a movie and I got the perfect one in mind: _Kick ass!"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:10 EDT Steelburg City July 27<strong>**th**** 2010**

"We've arrived at Steelburg city." Miss Martian announced to the team as they flew over the city border pasted the St Damian's cathedral with its distinctive red rusted steel cross upon it's tower. They headed towards the west side industrial sector which also housed the poor district known as '_the works'_.

"Steelburg was once a major industrial centre, now it's being revamped by sponsors like Abigail Xander." Robin explained to them as they approached the first possible location, it was a dilapidated office structure.

"Who?" Power-girl asked looking at him puzzled; he just sighed and told her to forget it.

"Supers use X-ray vision to determine whether Deula is active at this site or not." Aqualad issued the command as the three kryptonians roamed their gaze over the structure stripping it layer by layer from their view. They eventually looked up shaking their heads.

"Very well we shall proceed to the next location." Aqualad as they headed off towards the other side of town. If you were to look at Aqualad then you would see on the outside that he was the model of calm and collected, but on the inside he was terrified that he would fail to locate Deula Dent and by that fail his first mission as leader. '_What would Kid do in situation?'_ he thought to himself thankful the link had yet to be established.

"Can't get a good vision must be lead in the layout permission to investigate Aqualad?" Super-girl asked looking behind her, Aqualad thought about before nodding looking over to Robin and Superboy.

"Robin, Superboy you're with Super-girl enter the subway network beneath the building and locate any traces of Deula Dent." Aqualad said watching the trio get out of their harnesses and deploy to the ground and away.

"Awwwhhh why can't I go too Aqualad?" Power-girl moaned from his left and folding her arms and sulking.

"I need someone who can rapidly move to support and fly and since Super-girl is leading the operation then it falls to you to be that reserve force." Aqualad informed her clearly giving her enough reason.

"Miss martian can fly." the girl grumbled to herself.

"_link established be careful guys." _Megan said over the link as the mental communication was established when the the trio disappeared into the structure.

* * *

><p>"Ears open for radio waves Superboy we don't want to miss anything." Super-girl said as the familiar cackle of Robin signaled his departure into the shadows.<p>

"Must you always do that." Super-girl muttered gaining a grunt of agreement from Superboy as they scanned the surrounding the corridors of rusting iron and damp covered walls. '_Are we sure Deula was ever here to begin with?'_ Superboy's voice came over the mind link and Super-girl had to agree with her cousin; this place seemed completely abandoned.

"**I'm surprised none of you realised the truth yet." **A voice sounded from thin air to their left, they turned to look as a figure materialised into view élite style, the leering white skull visible for all to see. "**I'll enlightening you then Deula's crew packed up and left, this place is too clean for such prime homeless turf and no one is crazy enough to live anywhere nearby a steampunk den."**

"Who are you and do you know where Deula is?" Superboy ordered walking up the person; who disappeared in burst of red light and appeared next to super-girl.

"**Your brother seems rather aggressive considering we're on the same side here, I'm Red-X by the way." **Red-X said casually, before going on once Robin had landed next to him starring. "**If you want find Deula then you're best bet is to work with me; choice is yours."**

"_you get getting this Aqualad?" _Super-girl asked having been giving a blow by blow of the conversation with red-X to their teammates back on the bioship.

"_Indeed invite him back to ship; I think it's time to take a leap of faith." _He told them as they gave their response to the masked hero and lead him back to the surface and to their ship.

Once the figure was standing in the middle of the Bioship the team could finally get a decent look at their friend's saviour: they were decked out in black armour bulked out at the chest with the long black cape, its inside was red and the hood down to reveal the white skull mask and red X on the forehead. They all stared at him in surprise; his gaze roamed over their faces before he responded in a metallic voice.

"_**Welcome to Steelburg Now then head to these coordinates I've just received a message from my support team about a lead for Deula's location."**_Red-X said his words coming out of a metallic voice distorter; folding his arms as he waited for a response.

"Why are the location's abandoned is Deula not in Steelburg city anymore?" Aqualad Asked after a pause, releasing his harness and getting to his feet to face Red-X. The unknown hero tilted his head as in deep thought before replying.

"_**you came to right city at the wrong moment."**_Red-X said causing looks of Confusion to appear in the teams face. **"**_**Allow me to elaborate, I have torn this city apart and found that Deula isn't here but as of now I know that she is in Star City… no doubt collecting her first shipment of experimental plasma weaponry… I propose an alliance between us heroes to bring down a mutual enemy."**_

_**"**Can we trust him?" _Super-girl asked over the mind-link.

'_Well he did save Evelyn's life from Deula back in jump city." _Miss Martian replied; looking towards the others.

"_He did sneak up to us without us being aware of his presence with ease too; he could be using us to get to Deula." _Robin said voicing the possible threat Red-X may pose to them.

"_But Red-X is a hero right; that makes him one of us." _Power-girl voiced her belief, glancing at the skull face hero.

"_Miss Martian read his mind and find out his intent it's the simplest way to do things." _Connor said trying to use his x-ray vision to see his face.

"_Great lead lined suit, no way to see who he is." _Connor told them, as Megan clutched her head suddenly groaning.

"_**I would advise against trying to read my mind again… the unique energy source for my suit creates a disruption field which scrambles mind waves from telepaths." **_Red-X informed them as they looked at Megan with concern.

"Can we trust you do what say and follow our chain of command if you are to work with us?" Super-girl asked narrowing her eyes at him; Red-X nodded after a few moments.

"How can we know you're telling the true?" Robin asked reasonably again looking at red's body language for the slightest tell. Red-X stared at for a few more seconds before doing something they never expected. He reached up for his helmet and removed it; causing a mass of blood red hair to spill out of its confines as they team looked upon the face of the seventeen year old billionaire Abigail Xander.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked smiling at their looks of disbelieve and shock, she grinned after a few seconds.

"You're a girl." Super-boy said after a few moments looking at crystal blue eyes; she flashed him a sly smile.

"Well aren't you the observant one handsome; yes I am girl and I'm your best chance to bring Deula Dent down, my reason well she hurt my friend for start, I owe it to Eve to bring Deula to justice for that and every crime she has committed since escaping from Blackmoor, not to mention her murder of my father two years ago." She told the team looking them in the eye as she informed them of her reasons for becoming the Red-X. "I decided to clean up my city and I can't do that until the Terror of Steelburg is behind bars where she belongs along with her entire gang of hoodlums… so can we work together on this or are you going to throw me out of this ship…thingy?"

"You have placed your Identity in our safekeeping… I think we can put our trust in your hands." Aqualad said walking over to her, hand extended; she accepted it smiling as she placed the helmet back on. "So why is Deula receiving her Shipment in Star City and not Steelburg City where her gang controls the territory?"

"**Because nobody would expect her go somewhere with both two residential league members and also where she has no influence or control on the city**." Red-X told them.

"It makes sense not even batman thought she might have headed to the opposite side of the country… so where in Star City is picking up her weapons?" Super-girl asked as a seat formed next to her and Red-X sat down in her hands resting on her lap.

"**A warehouse located at dock fifteen."** She told them.

"I just hope we reach Deula in time to stop her plans." Aqualad told them as they drew nearer to the city and their Target.

* * *

><p><span><strong>16:50 PDT Dock fifteen Star City July 27th 2010<strong>

The bioship flew in low over the container field of dock fourteen and heading towards warehouse at the next dock; Aqualad turned to face red-X.

"Can you deactivate your mindwave shielding so we can include in the team mind-link." Aqualad inquired to the Steelburg heroine; she nodded placing a palm to her head and adjusting something he couldn't see, before nodding to him. "Miss Martian if you'd please."

"_Link established." _The Martian's voice was heard in all their heads, red-x shuddered clearly spooked a little by the experiences.

"_You guys can't read my thoughts right cause I got somethings that are pretty private." _Red-X spoke across the link as the supers began searching for the steampunk gangster. Miss Martian smiled at her reassuringly.

"_Don't worry the link only covers thought speech so you still have rudimentary thought ability and memory searching that we can't see or interact with.'_ She informed her before adding cheerfully._ 'it's basically a radio com for the mind."_

"_We got targets patrolling the outside of the warehouse but their packing regular heat so no threat to us supers." _Power-girl told them pointing as the front viewing port magnified the spot and they could make out the figures dressed as dock workers.

"_Those are Deula's thugs she must be inside, hold on these guys are not steampunks… holy shit they're sinisters… Deula's working with Mr Sinister."_ Red-X said with great surprise, the others turned to face her blank looks on theirs. "_Your kidding me, none of you have heard about Mr sinister the shadow ruler of star city… the crime lord who strikes fear in the hearts of mortal men and no one even knows what he looks like?"_

"_Sorry doesn't ring a bell but I'm new to the hero gig, guess you can say I've been in a pod for most of my life." _Power-girl said as they turned to face Aqualad awaiting orders: he tried to think of what Kid Flash or his liege would do in this case, finally he settled on Kid's strategy for handling the happy harbour power plant divide the team in three teams but instead of a frontal engaging force he would have a stealth recon to keep track of the enemy command, have the super girls fly around giving them heads up while they took the outer patrols down and then head in to the warehouse all at one.

"Robin, Red-X , Miss Martian infiltrate and observe the dealing see if you can identify the players and find the manufacturer who is making the weapons. Super-girl and Power-girl fly high and locate the perimeter patrols for me and super-boy to take down once that is done the four of us will assault the warehouse while you three ambush soft targets and cut the head off the snake." He finished watching the team plus one nod before they deployed, Robin vanishing into the shadows with a cackle, while Miss Martian and Red-X just disappeared into thin air. Aqualad headed off with super-boy by his side as the two fliers called out targets for the pair to taken down while also systematically checking all the nearby containers in case Deula was hidden anything in them: occasionally hearing a yelp or groan as the kryptonain girls gave them more targets to take down.

"Prepare for assault you three we move in on my signal." Aqualad told his team as they moved to four sides of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"<em>There she is but I don't know who she's talking too." <em>Red-X said over the link as they crouched on the walkway watching Deula talk with the blonde haired woman in black and red combat armour.

"_Looks like Mercy: Luthor's bodyguard, but it can't be Mercy right?" _Robin thought as they reached eavesdropping range of pair.

"Well miss Dent I have to admit these weapons are everything my employer is seeking with these his plans will closer to fruition." The blonde woman said holding the green glowing weapon with its power pack to be worn on the operator's back.

"It's past all the all tests it will level the playing field and allow the crime syndicate to take one step closer to being able to face the league in open warfare." Deula said excitedly as fired the weapon into a target dummy reducing it a pile of burning molten slag; sudden beeping coming from Deula's side caused the gathered steampunks to grab their weapons and look alert.

"Capers… they've taken down the perimeter patrols, good thing my boys wear pulse monitors to tell me when they've knocked out lock and load boys." She shouted before stopping and looking up at the walkway before levelling the bulky rifle and firing green bolt after green bolt of ionised gas towards it, other gangsters started doing the same as Robin was forced to break cover as the Walkway collapsed under the withering barrage of plasma.

"Ha knew a caper was lurking up there, but I'm surprised it's the bat brat and not Red-X guess I scared him off." Deula shouted arrogantly

**You wish Dent!"** Red-X roared appearing above the crowd of thugs throwing a half dozen red Xarangs landing at the criminals feet and releasing knockout gas, the steampunks groaned coughing as they collapsed onto the floor. Their comrades in the sinister gang turned their guns upon the heroine but were distracted when they were levitated off the ground as Robin landed amongst them bostaff making short work of the henchmen. At this point the reminder of the team burst in from all directions. Superboy roared as barged into a rather large thug smashing him into a wall before charging over to stunned comrades and pounding them before they could react. Aqualad drew out his water bearers and pulled the water from the numerous pipes that doted the structure causing them to condense into a snake-like tendrils of hard water to strike and toss several goons around the space. Super-girl froze a group of thugs with her arctic breath before using her heat vision to sever several criminals power couplings leading to their power-packs rendering their weapons useless. Power-girl simply rushed into the fray heedless of the jets of hot plasma hitting her body as she bulled through anything stupid enough to stand in the heroine's way: she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Deula when she caught sight of her.

"You're mine Bitch!" she said flying over to top hat wearing villainess at high speed. Deula casually drew a bulky pistol from a holster switched something on its side and fired it point blank at Power-girl sending an arc of green lighting at her causing a terrible scream of agony to come from the girl who collapsed writhing on the floor at Deula's feet.

"I'm underwhelmed." She said before rushing over to massive hole in the wall left by power-girl; her contact had already left somehow but that didn't matter, getting away from these league brats did. Suddenly a familiar crackling sound and stench of ozone reached her nostrils as Red-X appeared in front her already executing a spinning kick.

"_Oaf!" _Deula cried as she was knocked into a steel container by the force of kick; she looked up at Red-X hatred in her eyes. "I'm getting bloody sick of seeing you're ugly mug X."

"**Look in a mirror sometime.**" Red-X countered before teleporting right in front of the girl just managing to dodge an arc of plasma from Deula's handgun, X swiftly disarmed Deula by grabbing her wrist and twisting while simultaneously fire a sticky blast from her hand to stick Deula in place.

"_Raaawww!" _Duela roared in rage struggling to get free before settling on glaring at Red-X. "No fair X cut me loose and we'll settle this like men."

"**How bout no you crazy steampunk bastard****."** Red-X said before walking over to group of heroes who had finished piling the arms and groaning thugs on the middle of the warehouse. "**Did you get her contact with the Sinisters?"**

"Unfortunately no, but Miss Martian may be able to retrieve some information from Deula's mind." Aqualad began before the three kryptonian's cried out and lunged for Deula who seemed to convulse for a second before glancing left and right clearly unaware of her surroundings as she began hurling abuse at the teen heroes as if seeing them for the first time.

"She crunched some sort of capsule in her mouth." Super-girl said forcing the girl's jaws open and revealing a false tooth and some green liquid around it. "No doubt meant for her to forget a set period of time given her behavior, probably to protect her partners DAMMIT."

"Calm down super-girl Duela has been captured and her men and weapons are in our custody; and now we know she's working with Mr Sinister the league can focus their efforts on finding him and his _crime syndicate._ But this we could not have done this without your help red-X you have our gratitude." Aqualad said walking over and shaking Red-X's hand, who placed her other hand to her head and sighed.

"**Great it gets worse."** She said turning to go.

"What trouble in Steelburg?" asked Miss Martian.

"**If only, I've got help my boyfriend run my company in my name and he needs help rehearsing for the next stockbrokers meeting." **She replied before disappearing in burst of red light.

"How the hell does she do that!" Power-girl asked as she and Super-boy ripped out the section of steel container Deula was adhered to and left it by the pile of groaning henchmen.

"Aqualad to league mission successful requesting clean up over." Aqualad told batman over the com, he'd have a fair bit of explaining to do but at least he could look Eve in the eye and tell her they got Deula wrapped in a ribbons for her.

"Plus we got a souvenir too!" Power-girl said happily holding up Deula's hat and trying it on; this sparked a cry of outrage from the girl who struggled even more now.

"Give that back you _whore!_" she shouted angrily; the effect was instantaneous the smile on power-girls face was gone replaced by a look of extreme angry as she began punching the gangster over and over again.

"Power-girl stop!" Aqualad order as the two supers restrained her; she throw them off before putting her fist through a steel container, the team stared at her as she began breathing heavily.

"I'm going back to bioship." She said with soft rage picking up the hat and gliding away.

"What the hell was that, she could have killed her!" Robin yelled angrily checking Deula's pulse and relieved to see that she had just been knocked out by the beat down.

"I don't know but I think you should let me talk to her." Super-girl said before headed after the girl, once Aqualad nodded.

* * *

><p>"Come to check up on me?" she asked rather aggressively as she sat in her seat looking down at the purple top hat; super-girl walked over and sat in front of her turning the chair to face her.<p>

"Mind sharing your problems." She asked softly watching her friend look up her eyes red from crying.

"I guess I never told you about my life before the pod have i." she said rubbing her eyes with her free hand; super-girl shook her head.

"I used to live in Brooklyn with my mom Karen Starr… we lived in squalor and poverty… but what was worse was that my mother had been selling her body to fuel her drug addiction to crystal meth for years." She paused placing the hat on the panel next to her. "One after a particularly violent… client I confronted her about it while she was drunk, we argued for hours as I told her she should have never have gotten herself into this world."

"And you what she said to me." She looked up her voice shaking as she started crying again, she went on before super-girl could reply. "She told me if she hadn't become a prostitute then I would never have been born… I was a mistake, a by-product of some business transaction. I couldn't take so I ran away and well you know the rest."

"Oh Amelia" Super-girl said before pulling the sobbing girl into a tight hug as she choked out her next words.

"And you want to know something else, I miss her! I miss her some much. All that time as a lab rat I only wanted to see my mummy again to tell her I'm sorry for what I said, that I just wanted us to be a happy family." She pulled away to look at super-girl in the face. "the first thing I asked you cousin when he fixed in his fortress thingy was to find my mom and I'm still wanting for him and bats to do it, how hard can it be to find one... hooker whose in the police database."

"I'll have some words with Kal-EL don't you worry, until we find her you'll just have to be a part of our family: the team." Super-girl said placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder after the others returned she managed to convince Aqualad to drop the issue stating that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p><em>Nearby…<em>

"See I told you Miss Dent would of great benefit to our organisation Miss Graves, not only has she successfully acquired the weapons I need but she also got us a covert method of contacting the designer, blueprints and locations of the five cache's she divided the rest of the first batch into… not to mention successfully denying the league any knowledge of our plans, well at least until the drug wears off in a months time but all the same she does think outside of the box wouldn't you say?" the male voice said rather jovially looking to his blonde aide who groaned before speaking.

"Of course your right Mr Sinister." She begrudgingly spoke of their newest partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think of my first side arc... i read about the ame-comi Deula Dent and i liked her look so i decided to reinvent her character into this universe, i also loved Red-X in the Teen titans so i decided to bring a revamped Red-X into this. Whether a certain Jason Todd gets adopted by a bat or an X is you choice entirely, i know it's spelled _Xenothium _in the teen titans but its just an 'a' instead of an 'e' plus i always wondered how the chemical worked so i thought about it altering pre-existing forms of energy like radiation and turning it into xanaton (pronounced _Xan-a-ton)_ particles which when excited in the right way produced varies different effects. on a different matter would you guys think that a red sunned kryptonian would have the same durability as an atlantean or more? i thinking like that as well as having above human level strength maybe on par with ravager or slade so 1,200 pounds let me know what you think.**

**As to the power-girl ending well she'll play a bigger part in the next chapter so i decided to give a little more background on her since all we really know is she likes hitting things, bluntly insulting people, and being a hero, i also decided to revamp cyborgs origin in this one too. leave a review on what you want more of, more detailed fight scenes, more interactions between characters... more young justice episodes, wait i can't deliver on that last one sorry:{**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire!**_


	6. Changes

**Chapter five: Changes**

**A/N: Me here, this one feels a lot shorter than the rest, i couldn't really add many other plot elements at this point so yeah. Anyway i had an idea a while back for a really good twist in the story, as for character ships... some i've preset out others well the opinions of you guys helps me make my mind up so feel free to leave a possible pairing in the review, though there are some which will b left untouched like supermartian.**

**Enjoy:}**

* * *

><p><span><strong>17:10 CDT West residence Central City July 28th 2010<strong>

"So this is where you live its rather nice Evelyn." Megan said as she followed Evelyn into the house with the rest of the team behind her; they were here to have dinner with Wests as well as to see how Evelyn was doing. "So where's the kitchen?"

"You know you don't have to help with cooking, me and my mom have it pretty much under control; besides most of the food's done we're just finishing it off." Evelyn told the happy Martian showing them the way to dinner area. Rudy West was already seated reading the newspaper and greeted them as they walked in. they all proceeded to sit down with the three supers sitting next to one another, Kaldur sitting at the head, Megan next to Conner and Dick at the opposite end from Kaldur.

"Food will be out in a few seconds." Mary West informed them coming through to take a seat by her husband; no sooner had she sat down then a strong wind blew through the room as bare table was covered with plates of food, a large roosted chicken in the middle with numerous side dishes. Evelyn appeared in her seat by her parents smiling at the team.

"Dig in… before I eat it all." She added gaining a bout of laughter from the assembled heroes.

"This is really good Evelyn you've got to give me the recipe for this soap its divine." Megan said taking a second helping of dish; Evelyn blushed slightly at the compliment. '_It should be it's one of yours… well it would be in a few years.'_ She thought before replying.

"It's just something I picked up from somewhere." She said picking her chicken leg clean, as Dick looked up at her, dumpling impaled on a fork.

"I'm surprised you know how to cook so well, but then again you do eat as much food as a T-Rex every day." He said biting down on thin air; he looked up sharply to see Evelyn eating his dumpling smiling like a great white shark.

"Oh I'm sorry were you going to eat this, my mistake only I have to eat like a T-Rex so I thought I'd start right now." She said smirking, as she ate it in front of him slowly. "So I heard from bats about how your mission went, you brought Deula down, managed to get all the prototype weapons and even discovered that she was working with this sinister guy; all in all you guys did a good job." She said to team eyes focused on Kaldur as she spoke; Amelia spoke up at this swallowing the contents of mouth before she did.

"We had help from Red-X, still can't believe the guy was actually some girl with blood red hair what was her name again… Abigail something…" she said looking thoughtful

"Abigail Xander!" Evelyn said with shock, she never imagined that her red haired friend could be a heroine like that.

"Yeah she said she knew you, I was surprised when I looked her up later and found out that she was a billionaire. I mean imagine someone like Bruce Wayne having a broad meeting then at night going out dressed in a costume and beating the crap out of muggers or something." Amelia went on piling some lamb chops on to her plate now. Evelyn eyes meet dicks and they smirked quietly.

"So Kaldur was it, are you really from Atlantis?" Mary asked looking at him as she spoke; he smiled before nodding at her and showing his gills.

"I am indeed Mrs West, I come from the city-state of Shayeris; ruled by Queen Na'ga. Though visible gills such as mine are common in that city-state you'd be surprised to find one in the capital of Poseidonis where my king resides." He informed her polite as ever; they went on discussing things from different traits in atlanteans, to culture and artistry, to the political structuring of it.

"So Kara how are you enjoying life on earth." Rudy asked addressing Kara who was finishing up her plate and who was eager for dessert to be brought out.

"Well enough, it was odd to see people who looked near identical to my own and yet whose culture was radical different in many respects. But I've been adjusting alright and now I've got another cousin so to speak things are better for me." She said happily wrapping an arm around Connor as she talked. "It wouldn't be rude to ask for some dessert now would it?"

"Of course not… though we're out of ice cream so will chocolate cake do?" she responded giving Evelyn a look as she did. '_Not my fault ice cream tastes so good.'_ She thought going red, the night went on with the Wests eventually bringing out the embarrassing childhood photos much to Evelyn's horror.

"Did she really use to read through the newspaper when she was four?" Dick asked grinning widely looking at the photo, Evelyn felt her ears burn as they went over her 'unbaby' like behavior. "Guess it shouldn't be surprising that she was always this smart."

"Then there was the time we caught her watching a David Attenbourgh documentary when she was two, trying to take down notes with a crayon." Rudy chimed in pointing at the aforementioned picture; the team let out gasps of awe at how 'cute' it was.

"I think I'll start cleaning up before I die from embarrassment." Evelyn told them getting up and using her super speed to clean up. Throughout the affair Amelia was notably quieter as she watched the West family at it. She excused herself and headed for bathroom, once there she rested her head against the wall tears running down her face. '_Where are you mom, why hasn't batman told me how the search is going?'_ She thought wondering about why the batman had yet to tell her a single bloody thing about how the search for her mother was going, she promised Kara she wouldn't lose it again, but it was hard when you're being kept in the dark about something like this.

Soon enough the meal was over and Evelyn said goodbye to the team until Bats and Canary gave her the green light to lead the team again.

'_This means four more sessions with Canary before that's Gonna happen.'_ She thought getting dressed for bed; she glanced at her calender and groaned realising it was Alyssa's birthday on the 1st of August. '_I nearly forgot… she would never forgive me, *mental sigh*looks like I'm shopping tomorrow.' _

She had stopped trying to reach Victor after finding out that he wasn't seeing anyone, Natasha and Evelyn's project had been shut down and they're work confiscated by the staff, all copies of encryption keys were to be given to the staff as well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>13:12 CDT Central City Mall Central City July 29<strong>**th**** 2010**

'_What to get her… how about earrings.'_ Evelyn thought to herself absentmindedly removing the wisps of hair which had snagged on her own earrings. She walked past a group of children about twelve going about who their favorite superhero sidekicks are.

"Robin is the best I'm mean he was so young when he started, plus he's around our age and works with _batman_." One girl said hearts in her eyes wearing a boy wonder t-shirt.

"No way super-girls the best followed by power-girl and then superboy." A brown haired boy spoke up wearing a superboy shirt.

"No Kid Flash is the best she can run at the speed of light plus she lives in the same city as us!" Another blonde haired girl wearing a Kid Flash t-shirt piped up causing the others to laugh at her.

"Please Jesse running really really fast doesn't make you a hero, gadgets and martial arts, super strength and flying makes you a hero; you idolised the wrong person." The black haired girl said laughing loudly; causing the girl to look downcast. There was a sharp gust of wind as the kids looked up to see a girl dressed in a yellow friction suit.

"Hi Jesse was it couldn't help but hear that you see me as an idol is that true?" Kid asked the girl who was staring at her as if she couldn't believe she was really there; the girl just nodded slowly kid smiled before disappearing and reappearing beside the girl a camera in hand. There was a flash of light as the camera went off and the girl found the signed the photo in her hand with the words

_**To Jesse my fan it's for people like you I put the suit on each day**_

_**Signed Kid Flash**_

Evelyn leaned on the glass Bannister looking down at the excited girl looking at the photo grinning as she did, her friends crowded around her. '_Nice to know I've got at least one fan out there.'_ She thought smiling a lot happy than she had been before. She headed off to get Alyssa's present.

* * *

><p><strong><span>19:21 PDT Red Rose restaurant Jump City August 1<span>****st**** 2010**

Evelyn walked up to the restaurant doors she was wearing a nice black dress with an overcoat and heels. Barry had driven her; he was still very worried about his niece as he said goodbye.

"I'll pick you up later ok." He shouted to her through the open window as she waved him off before turning to head in. the joint was a rather nice Chicago style high class place, '_and yet its owned by Oswald Cobblepot.'_ She thought walking through the place looking for Alyssa's table she caught sight of the girl wearing a nice scarlet dress sitting next to Francine Langstrum in a pale ice blue dress, her hair in done up for the occasion just like Evelyn had and Natasha wearing a midnight black dress just like Eve. She headed over towards them, the three girls standing up to greet her when she came in to their field of vision.

"Eve how its going girl you're looking much better." Natasha said walking over and hugging the red head tightly, the other two girls went over to give her hugs as well.

"Did Victor say he was coming?" Evelyn asked tentatively; the girls looked at her sadly before shaking their heads. They all sat down again as they waited on the twins to get here from Gotham.

"He sent me a present… but said he couldn't come as he was still recovering from the ordeal." Alyssa said quietly as she opened Evelyn's present and lifted out the silver dolphin earrings. "Thanks eve you remembered I love dolphins. They sat down and chatted away while waiting on the final two to come.

"So Alyssa hows the collagen experiment going it must be a real privilege to work with professor Stein." Natasha asked looking at the birthday girl who was trying on the earrings.

"Really good its amazing stuff; did you know the alloy once bounded to collagen becomes almost indestructible due to high strength molecular bonding between the alloy and collagen with this we could create earthquake proof structures… if we can find something to stabilize the bonding." She said going full on geek on them, they chatted about her work and with Francine's on using bat genes to cure human deafness.

"Sorry we're late Joker blow up the rail-line to Gotham _Again_, we had to take a long detour to Bludhaven station and then well you know the rest." Garfield said wearing a black suit while his sister wore a rich emerald dress. They both handed over their presents; Alyssa raised an eyebrow as Garfield handed her an ornate make-up mirror.

"Really Garfield." Evelyn said looking at him harshly, sure wally forgot valentines day a few years in a row but he always remembered artemis's birthday.

"Hey it's the thought that counts… besides I think you'll like what you see inside." Garfield said pouting as Alyssa still kept her eyebrow raised opening the compact mirror to reveal.

"Woe now that's a present." Natasha muttered looking at the silver necklace complete with silver dolphin with sapphire eyes.

"Garfield this is… how did you afford it." Alyssa asked looking at him as she tried it on; Garfield looked smug now as he straightened up his suit looking pleased with himself.

"Well the chain wasn't too bad; but then I a saw a silver broach with a few sapphires in it in a pawnshop, from there it was easy to reforge it into a dolphin, so you like it?" He asked smiling; she smiled slyly before pulling forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes I do Garfield thank you." She said blushing slightly as she looked down at it; they ordered up food chattering about a variety of things: how they expected the new classes to be, how Evelyn's therapy was going.

"You know its around this time of year I wonder what my parents are doing… if they ever think about me." Alyssa said looking down at her risotto; she had been two when she had been given up for adoption in jump city westgate orphanage… no one ever did adopt or even foster her, when she was ten her natural intellect landed her a spot in the H.I.V.E complete with dorm, the first person she meet was the twins and it was Garfield who was the first person to give her a birthday present. "I'm glad I get to spend my birthday with you guys, you make me feel special every year and my sixteenth is no exception."

"You've been rather quiet Christine everything?" Natasha asked the girl who was staring at birthday candles on the cake; Garfield frowned at her before clicking his Fingers causing her to jump startled.

"Yes?" she asked looking at them bleary eyed before nodding vigorously. "Yeah I'm fine great party Alyssa. They looked at her but she seemed to go out of it again.

"Listen guys I'm heading off to bathroom be right back." Evelyn said before getting up and heading over to the crowded bathroom. '_What was up with Christine she seemed… in trance-like state.'_ She thought as she finished up and headed over to wash her hands; a young girl of around seven with ashen skin, purple eyes, and raven black hair wearing a purple hoodie and black jeans; she stared at her unblinkingly.

"Hey kid is everything alright, lost your parents or something… do you want me to get a member of staff?" She asked looking down at the girl who stared at her coldly.

"you shouldn't be in here." she said simply; this caused Evelyn to frown at her, '_what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ she thought looking down at her.

"And what does that mean? Why shouldn't I be in here?" Evelyn asked the girl.

"Because this is a girl's bathroom." She said coldly.

"I am a girl." Evelyn told her confused, watching the girl shake her head.

"No you're not; you're a guy I can see you for what you truly are." She said gaining the attention of the other people in the room; they started whispering, Evelyn was starting to get angry at what the girl was saying.

"So tell me then, what do you see when you look at me that makes you think I'm a guy." She said aggressively to the little girl who didn't even blink.

"A guy taller than you with red hair, green eyes and wearing some sort of yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest." She said this caused the gathered crowd to break up muttering about mentally challenged children; Evelyn just stared at her wide eyed, '_How the hell did she do that, she just described wally's appearance to a T.' _she thought watching a woman run into the room.

"Rachel what's taking you so long?" A woman in her mid-twenties came into the bathroom, she looked like an older version of the young girl; she saw her staring at Evelyn and hurried over to grab her "I'm really sorry if she's been bothering you Miss, say sorry Rachel."

The girl looked at her mother for a few moments before turning to look back at Evelyn. "I'm sorry for saying you weren't a girl."

"There see all's better now, come along Rachel we better head home." Rachel's mother said looking really worried now as she held the girls hand and walking out of the restroom.

'_Who was that girl and what did she mean by 'seeing me for what i truly am' how did she know about wally? '_Evelyn thought as she washed up and headed back out to join the others, they turned to look at her as she sat down at the table.

"We were starting to get worried eve you were gone a good while." Natasha said drinking her cola.

"Some seven year old was standing there saying I wasn't a girl, she was pretty creepy too." Evelyn said shivering as the others glanced at her when they heard this.

"_What a weird girl, I mean your clearly a girl Eve." _Francine signed to them as they began finished up the meal.

"So anyway Alyssa, I was thinking Maybe we could go see a movie later on in the week… Just the twp of us." Garfield asked looking at her as finished off the last remnants of her food; she paused as did the rest of them to look at him.

"Garfield are you, are you asking me out on date?" Alyssa asked looking at him her eyes wide as blonde blushed rubbing his head before nodding at her. "Why now, I mean you and me always argued."

"I've always liked you, but I was just too nervous to ask you out before." He said looking at her then at Evelyn. "After I heard about what happened to Evelyn and Victor, I imagined it happening to you… I didn't want to go through life without telling you how I really feel so will you go out with me?"

"Sure why not." She said smiling as Garfield began grinning happily.

"Great so how about-" he began before being cut off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL!" Natasha shouted looking at Christine; the rest of them turned to see the girl with her right hand in the flame of the candle turning red from the heat of the flame, yet the girl had a blissful look on her face. Garfield immediately reached over and pulled her hand away and poured her glass of water over it. Natasha went to get a member of staff while Evelyn reached into her bag and got out an antiseptic spray from her utility belt.

"Why did you do that?" Evelyn asked her applying the spray as the girl looked confused as a member of staff came over with a first aid kit.

"I don't know what came over me." She said slowly looking at her brother confused. He looked back at her scared.

"Listen guys I'm taking Christine home sorry about missing out on the cake Alyssa." He said wrapping his coat around his sister; the birthday girl looked concerned as she told him it was alright.

"The 6th Garfield, I'm good for the movie on the 6th." She called after him as he left.

"Not the way I wanted my sixteenth to end." Alyssa told the three remaining girls as she moved the cake into the Taxi, they agreed to finish it off at a later date.

"So she's going on a date with Garfield, i did not see that coming." Natasha said as they watched the girl head off back to her dorm.

"I knew they liked each other deep down… but what was with Christine?" Evelyn said looking at her friend who just shrugged as her ride pulled up.

"We'll have to ask and find out I guess." She said before heading off to home in Jump City. Evelyn looked back on the day's events in her mind; she eventually remembered the creepy girl and shuddered; what if she wasn't the only one who could see the Wally in her.

"Good Party?" Barry asked as she got into his car ten minutes later; she looked at him before simply saying. "Eventful."

* * *

><p><em>Nearby…<em>

"Remember what me and Mr Blood have told you Rachel about using your powers on people… I want you to live a normal life and Mr Blood says that you must learn to control your powers for that to happen." The mother told her young daughter in the side alley next to restaurant; the girl looked down at her feet.

"Sorry mom It just came on naturally… can we go home now?" she asked looking up at her as she hugged the woman.

"Yes sure, but its dangerous to walk home at night in this area and that meal cost more than i thought... why not… I guess it being late at night and all." She went onto say looking down at her girl who nodded before her eyes turned black and the shadows enveloped them both.

* * *

><p><span><strong>7:34 EDT National Art Gallery Metropolis August 3<strong>**rd**** 2010**

"Thanks again for coming guys, I know it's a bit early, but it will be enjoyable for all of us to go see the new art exhibit at the gallery." Kara said to Amelia and Connor as they walked up the stone steps towards the public building. Connor just shrugged, while Amelia looked off distantly a lot on her mind. "By the way the Conner tonight me and Kal are having dinner with the Kents you're welcome to come along if you want."

He looked up and was about to answer when they all heard the sounds of screaming with enhanced hearing. They two girls dove behind a pillar and changed in a flash before turning to face Conner.

"Want a lift?" Super-girl asked watching him shake his head.

"I'll manage." He said simply before leaping towards the source of the screams; the girls exchanged looks before flying after him at high speed. They came across the sight of several cables snapping as the bridge began to buckle as the road seemed to crack, the two girls fly under the bridge and began holding it. Power-girl moved over to help superman while he sealed the cracks with his heat vision just like super-girl was doing, when a suddenly quake breaks his concentration.

"Power-girl finish sealing this up I'll see to the cars." He said without noticing the panicked look on the girls face as he headed up top to deal with the civilians. '_Shit shit shit! What do I do, I don't have working heat vision.'_

"What are you waiting for Power-girl seal the bridge already?" Super-girl said looking at her confused; the girl looked back pleadingly.

"I can't use heat vision; help please." She begged surprising the blonde who flew over immediately to seal the bridge for her.

"Every time I try to do I just get these headaches and it goes scatter shot, when I pushed myself I ended up passing out." She explained with tone of shame and frustration about her, Super-girl placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before gesturing for her to follow as she went up to see how the boys were doing.

* * *

><p><em>Early with superboy…<em>

He landed on the bridge a little harder than he intended but the ground seemed to hold. He began pulling cars away from the edge before noticing a school bus begin to slide over the edge; moving fast he grabbed the bumper of the bus and began pulling having difficulty getting traction on the ground before the bus was suddenly lifted causing him to fall down. Looking up he saw superman carrying it before he sat it down on the ground next to them.

"I had it." He said slightly irritated at the look he was getting.

"I didn't want to take the chance, as it stands you landing could have destabilized the whole structure of the bridge." He said rather bluntly, this further infuriated the clone who retorted.

"it didn't." he said staring at superman.

"but it could have, we don't yet know the limitations of your powers." He went to say; this caused doubt to form in superboy's mind, all he wanted to be was like superman to be up to his level.

"well maybe you could… you know help me figure it out." He asked rather quietly looking at him pleadingly.

"Batman's got that covered." Superman said unable to look the boy in the eye, before cutting off his next words by answering him com-link. "Superman."

"_**This is Green Arrow requesting immediate league assistance we're getting hammered here, I have no idea what it is but we need help." **_The archer's panicked voice sounded in the hero's ear.

"Woe arrow slow down what's attacking." He asked trying to clarify the situation; '_he's with black Canary and both have their new protégées with them.' _

"_**It's some kind of robot or android just get over here before he ends up killing speedy or wildcat." **_The worried voice replied.

"I'm on my way now." He informed the archer before turning to face the boy awkwardly seeing the look on his face. "Sorry superboy."

He turned to leave before remembering all the things Kara had told him while hitting him with a crowbar, he had a weird cousin; he looked back at the boy and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if Kara's told you but we're having dinner tonight with my parents." He began forcing himself to meet the boys gaze as he looked up surprised hardly daring to believe it. "I know it's not what you're asking but… it's small steps… it's not easy for me but nor is it fair on you… so would you like to come."

"Sure of course." The boy spoke quickly looking somewhat happier with the situation.

"Seen you then superboy." He replied before heading over to aid Black cannery and Green Arrow; his communicator went off. "Already on my way Bruce."

"it's about time you got your act together." Was all the billionaire said before hanging up.

"See all it took was a mixture of blunt force trauma and some words of wisdom from his cousin." Super-girl said heading over to superboy who was smiling somewhat now. Neither noticed the look on Power-girls face as she made up her mind on next course of action.

* * *

><p><span><strong>13:06 EDT Mount Justice August 3<strong>**rd**** 2010**

The echoing sound of air hockey goal going off was audible throughout the cave as the Evelyn stood triumphant over her three team mates.

"Told you; you can't beat a speedster." She said grinning smugly; the others looking at her daggers in their eyes as the sound of the Zeta beams announced the arrival of the rest of the team.

**Recognised Superboy B05 Super-girl B04 Power-girl B06**

They watched the supers pile out of the blinding light, Evelyn was surprised to see superboy smiling.

'_Guess things went down differently in Metropolis.'_ She thought before noticing the depressed look on Amelia's face as she headed off in the direction of the living quarters, and her room.

"How Metropolis go you guys." Megan asked watching superboy beam at her.

"Well" was all he said before another voice rang out through the cave.

"Ready for training everyone." They turned to see three figure emerge out of the shadows; one was Black Canary, another Martian Manhunter, the third one however was a man in what looked like a full black combat suit with retracted metal blades on his gauntlets and a rather intimidating mask with no visible mouth and two slit like red lenses over the eyes and a pair of pointed ears more bat like than cat; Evelyn realised that his left arm was in a sling, he must have been six feet tall probably leaning towards six one.

"Black Canary, Uncle j'ozz." Megan yelled excitedly before running over to hug her uncle; he embraced her warmly causing Power-girl's fists to tighten.

"Megan I was in the neighborhood and I thought about coming over to see how you were adjusting." He said affectionally.

"A few bumps but I'm fitting in well right guys." She said as the team gave her thumbs up.

"that's all i could ask for." he said happily.

"Stick around." Black Canary said; causing Evelyn to frown turning around to see Amelial standing in the passage entrance looking at her. "Class is in session."

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new partner Adrian Hollow the new Wildcat." She said warmly gesturing to him as he reached up with his free arm to remove the mask. He had short blonde hair with a long fringe and bright green eyes; he couldn't be older than sixteen.

"Sup guys." He greeted them smiling, they went forward to greet him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Evelyn West Kid Flash." She told him as the rest introduced themselves, Kara smiling brightly at him. Amelia was rather distinct when she greeted him; Evelyn was beginning to worry about the girl. '_Something's up with her and I have no idea what.'_ She thought annoyed at the new variables she had to work around.

"What happened to your arm and are you joining the team?" Robin asked pointing to the Arm; at this he grinned sheepishly before replying,

"Well I guess you could say I took on the league all at once." He said with a look to his mentor who just shook her head smiling. "As to the joining this is how did you put it a 'socialising with my future comrades', I've only really just started the hero gig it may be a while before I'm ready for the next level; besides I'm out of the fight for a week at least with this arm."

"With the introductions out of the way let's get on with the training." Black Canary told them walking forward on the metal circle which lit up as the training computer was switched on.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you; everything my mentors throw at me." She began taking off her jacket and wincing at the pain. "As well as my own bruise"

"What happened?" Megan asked concerned looking at the bandages and the fresh bruises; Canary smiled at her.

"the job." She said simply before looking over them. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting; I'll need a sparring partner."

"I'm game." Evelyn said walking forward onto the ring. '_Round two I'm only sixteen years rusty… plus no muscle memory with the new body.'_ She thought sliding into a fighting stance focusing on Canary's every move; she struck suddenly with a feint meant to be blocked, Evelyn resisted the powerful urge to block it and instead side stepped the blow before launching a quick nerve cluster on the arm, despite this she felt something hook around her leg as was suddenly body slammed with Canary's shoulder causing her to topple to the ground, as the light turned red and a fail appeared.

"Nice strike, I'm surprised you resisted the lure, it gets Flash every time." Canary said helping Evelyn to her feet. "Now then did anyone see what she did right and what she did wrong?"

"She focused on your weak spot while you attacked her strongest asset and turned it against her." Kara said knowledgeable. "I learned it from the basics of a kryptonain martial art form."

"Correct she did good job for someone with limited training, now then whose next." She said looking over the group.

"What about you Amelia weren't you excited for combat training." Megan asked Amelia who looked at her before heading into the ring; Evelyn noticed Adrian frown as he stared at Amelia clearly seeing something she couldn't. She got into a fighting stance but something seemed off, like she wasn't focused on the training at hand. She lunged forward Black Canary sidestepped grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder. Robin sniggered before Kara shot him a red eyed glare that shut him up fast.

"Sloppy again." Canary barked as Amelia's fists tightened further as she lunched a haymaker only to thrown again. "Your angry good channel that angry think before you-"

She was cut off as Amelia roared before charging forward in an attempt to tackle Canary; the team groaned as she was dodged then tripped landing face first into the ground.

"You're not thinking you need to act not react to the situation at hand." She told her, but the girl clearly wasn't hearing a word she was saying as she began throwing a series of wild punches that Canary dodged with easy until she pulled back for another swing only to find a powerful grip on her wrist; she turned to see Adrian staring at her eyes fiercely.

"The angry won't help you; it will only make it worse." He told her calmly as she panted before looking down. At that moment the screen came alive as Batman's face appeared on it.

"Batman to the cave, five hours ago a new menace attack Green Arrow, the new speedy, Black Canary and Wildcat, the attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers of its opponent, they called for league assistance which proved to be disastrous as the Android gained more and more powers from each new combatant."

"Woe one guy with the speed of flash and strength of superman as well as other powerhouses of the league; that's bad." Evelyn said watching the footage of a young girl around her age with blonde hair wearing the red speedy uniform being thrown into a tree and wildcat being used as a club to batter away the two mentors. It got worse when the league reinforcements arrived.

"It took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantled the android." Batman finished receiving a startled response from robin.

"An android? Who made it T.O Marrow?" he asked hastily.

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think it was him." Batman responded to his protégée.

"it bears the signature of professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter informed them gravely.

"Ivo but I thought he was dead." Aqualad spoke up shocked.

"So we thought or hoped." Canary said darkly to him.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised we're sending two trucks containing the androids parts to star lab facilities in boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken, we'll have additional decoy trucks just in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover the remains; you will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"And this requires all seven of us to be deployed." Amelia spoke up glaring at Batman; everyone glanced at her nervously.

"You had something better to do with your time." Batman challenged her, she walked forward unflinching.

"Depends I could ask the same thing of you and your promises." She retorted causing the cave to deathly quietly as every eye opened wide in shock.

"We'll discuss this after the mission at hand." Batman said before the screen blanked out.

"Coordinates received." Evelyn said checking her holo-com, before looking at the team. "Lets go guys."

"Whats going Amelia I thought you said it was under control." Super-girl asked grabbing her arms, the girl pulled it free before retorting. "I thought I did."

"Didn't take him long to replace Roy." Robin commented quietly receiving a glare from wildcat.

"He left the position vacant if I remember hearing correctly." He whispered with venom in his voice.

"Enough both of you!" Evelyn hissed at them; but her mind was reeling at the sight of the red archer and with the sudden change in Amelia's behaviour, '_what's going on with her, she's clearly replacing Superboys role in this mission on taking down Amazo but why is she so hostile all of a sudden.'_ She thought confused as well as that she was wondering how the new archer will affect Artemis's cover for being on the team.

"So Wildcat any advice, I mean since you've faced the Android before?" Super-girl asked looking at the tall hero.

"Yeah don't let humpy get back together again or your all fucked." He said with laugh waving them off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20:08 EDT Linchfield County August 3rd 2010<strong>

The teams were set up, Aqualad, Super girl, Superboy and Miss Martian would handle the Boston one, Super-girl had even asked for Power-girl not to go to New York which perked Kid's suspicions since she told her that it was her hometown but without good reason she couldn't stop her. That left Power-girl, Kid Flash and Robin to handle Amazo and the New York route of their journey. The signal was given and they were off splitting off to head north and south along the road.

"**Good luck team and keep alert ok." **Kid spoke over the radio hearing the team respond with affirmatives.

"So Power-girl mind telling me your problem?" She asked the girl who sighed before responding to her.

"Batman promised me he'd find my mother for me back in July, it's been almost a month and he's yet to tell me a single thing about how the search is going and I'm losing patience fast." She said angrily, revving the bike and pulling ahead towards the truck. Kid and Robin shared a look before robin spoke up.

"Power-girl you can trust me when I say this, when Batman promises you something about family then he'll do everything in his power to make it happen, he's not the sort to keep a family broken." Robin told her softly and with conviction. She just snorted derisively. Suddenly a dozen green cackling shapes emerged from the cornfield on either side of the truck and swarmed over the outside of it.

"Move in protect the parts." Kid Flash ordered before ditching the bike and speeding towards the truck as Robin engaged his battle mode as the hovering unit lunched a series of red laser blasts taking down a score of Monkeys before a another two dozen lunched from the sides and destroyed the drone. Kid raced past the monkeys placing detonation patches on them clearing the side of the truck while Power-girl moved across the top smashing the Monkeys away.

"Robot monkeys totally Ivo." Kid said with a monotone voice as took down another half dozen only for more to swarm the truck. A sudden explosion from the side of the truck as the Monkeys flew away with Power-girl in hot pursuit. The truck seemed to loss control force Kid to remove the seven man team from the truck before it could enter a death roll.

"Power-girl come in what is your location." Kid spoke into her com but only hearing static. "Dammit her com must have been hit or something."

"I might be able to get a location off this intact monkey drone but it will take time." Robin said.

"**Kid we lost our cargo, damn monkeys dragged the guards into the stratosphere so super-girl couldn't give chase and super-boy got blinded so the monkeys lead him on a wild goose chase with their damn laughing." **Aqualad informed her over the com.

"Got it their both converging on Gotham city." Robin said glancing at his ruined bike before seeing Kid's evil smile.

"Hope you didn't have a large lunch." She said before picking him up and running towards the signal and their missing teammate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>21:21 EDT Gotham City August 3<strong>**rd**** 2010**

She watched the damn robot monkeys enter and close the carriage's compartment doors so. She grunted amused before powering right through the roof landing in the carriage lit only the green of the monkeys.

"Oh Hello there." A creepy and ungodly annoying voice reached Power-girls ears as she turned to face the light source and saw a creepy old man with red hair and awful fashion sense standing there.

"You're Ivo I'm whelm." She grunted crackling her knuckles audible; he just grinned as placed a hand on his chin.

"I'm guessing by the lack of the**_ S_**, the different colour scheme and missing 'super' from the name your some bastard child from some fling superman had and didn't get the right to wear daddy's crest did you." He retorted sealing his death warrant as Power-girls face contorted into one of pure rage.

"You so dead right now." She hissed out with quiet rage, as he gestured towards the robot monkeys. "First the monkeys then you."

"I see you've meet my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators." He said with pride as they monkey leaped towards Power-girl cackling madly. She took a deep breath before freezing the MONQI's and calmly crushing them under foot as she walked forward. "And after I spent some long thinking of an Acronym for monkey, will lets see who's weapon is better shall we: my amazing Amazo or that old coot Anderson's so called 'supersoldiers'… even if you are the defective one."

"**Accessing Captain Atom**" a voice sounded form behind Ivo as a blast of energy slammed into power-girl sending her flying in the back of the carriage.

"Guess superman was right to deny you the _shield_ you wouldn't have done it any justice... i guess the part of you you got from your mother is the reason your so pathetic." he went on smugly; she looked up roaring flying straight at the Android.

"**Accessing Black Canary."** Amazo said as his lower jaw opened and an ear splitting noise halted the girl in front of him.

"I guess that struck a nerve... Amazo strike a few more." he said as the Android advanced on her.

"**Accessing: Superman." **it said as it hooked her through the back of the carriage.

"I know I have orders to capture her if possible but it would be more valuable to see how much brute force it takes to kill a Kryptonian." He said sadistically before turning to face his creation. "Amazo terminate her Priority Alpha."

Amazo walked out the carriage to see the dented bulldozer voided of any heroines.

"**Access: ****Martian Manhunter." **He said turning intangible as Power-girl drove herself to the train floor growling. "**Access: ****Superman."** He said grabbing her and falcon punching her towards a distant building.

* * *

><p><em>With Kid Flash and Robin…<em>

"So where to now or do we need to stop so you can hurl… again." Kid asked watching robin staring at his com screen.

"Its changed course, before it was heading through Gotham now its… ITS HEADING FOR MY SCHOOL!" he said with shook as they sped towards Gotham Academy with all haste. '_Artemis should be close as well.'_ She thought of Wally's lover and worried how she would be able to keep it together being around her again. '_we'll overcome that hurdle when we get to it.'_ She told herself.

* * *

><p>Power-girl smashed head first into the trophy case reducing the awards to scrap metal. The Android walked up to her, she throw a hay-maker which it caught before spinning her and lobbing her towards the lockers, she smashed into them landing in a heap in front of one. She got up and looked at the contents, she regretted doing that as she saw the photo of a girl with her parents and baby sibling. She gently closed the locker before bear tackling the Amazo who simple turned intangible and then blasted her with captain Atom's power; she crashed through the wall into the gymnasium and noticed Ivo watching from the bleachers.<p>

"You put the brilliance of Anderson to shame you do know that don't you." He said tauntingly causing her to bellow in rage before charging at Amazo who winded her with a uppercut before heat blasting her into the ground, he was about to curb stomp her when she felt hands wrap around her and drag her away.

"You hurt Power-girl?" Kid Flash asked with concern looking the girl in the eyes; she clambered to her feet.

"You know I've had worse." She spat grimly before the three of them began to tackle Amazo, suffice to say it didn't go much better than last time.

"You know you're all poor imitations of the originals there no point in Amazo studying and copying you." Ivo said to their frustration.

Kid speed around the Android before going in towards him ready to strike... before being thrown away like a rag doll.

'_Damn it, i can't just glance it, i need to hit it head on, if only there were more of me then we could hit it from multiply angles.'_ she thought trying to increase the momentum behind her blows. she was going around the Android faster and faster yellow lightening sparking as she created after images of herself... then it happened she broke off to go speeding towards the Android... just as four other kid flashes did like wise, they were trailing a yellow blur steam and crackling with yellow lightning before they smashed into the android one after the other; each disappearing but to the Android it was like being hit by a kryptonian... five times at once sending it crashing into the wall, Ivo's smiled died.

"Woe what was that kid?" Asked Robin surprised at the constructs of pure kinetic energy; Kid shrugged clueless as him as to how she did it, she had focusing on herself going faster while imagining there being more than one of her, but that couldn't be the reason... could it. she used the reprieve to tell the two her plan speeding between them both.

"You think I'm nothing don't you will I'll show you what I can do!" Power-girl roared leaping towards the old man; who cried out in fear scrambling away.

"Amazo protect your master priority alpha." He said leaping to avoided power-girl's lunge.

"**Accessing ****Captain Atom." **He said before blasting her away, as Robin kicked Ivo across the room and Kid ran towards him.

"**Accessing ****Superman."** He said stomping the ground causing Kid to veer off to avoid the attack, Robin prepared to throw the Birdarang but a MONQI chose that moment to latch onto his face causing the plan to fall to pieces.

"**Accessing ****Martian Manhunter." **Amazo said as a black object went flying towards him passing through as Power-girl moved up.

"**Accessing ****Superman." **Amazo Said as power-girl placed her fist in his head as it became tangible again, it exploded and she began tearing it apart violently.

"Who's substandard now Bitch." She said curb stomping the Android through the chest.

"Where's Ivo gone?" Robin asked as Kid walked over and examined the object feeling her heart beat increase.

"What you got there kid?" Power-girl asked walking over to look at the Black and red Batarang. "I've got some choice words for bats when we get back."

She took it off of Kid as the others arrived with superboy dragging something behind him. Kid stared in shock; it was Ivo wrapped up tight in a black and red Bola.

"You guys got the bastard." Power-girl said happily walking over to the four of them; for their part they just exchanged confused looks with one another before Super-girl spoke up.

"We thought Robin had Bola'd him before heading into deal with Amazo." She said confused.

"So Bats got him as well." Power-girl said angrily showing them the Batarang, she sighed heading towards the Exit. "lets just go back to cave already."

"So Kid do you think you can make those duplicates of yourself again?" Robin asked her excitedly.

"She made whats of herself?" Super-girl asked looking at them.

"Hold on i'll get the security footage from the school then i'll show you, it lasted only a few seconds but it was amazing; this is something the Flash probably can't do." Robin said excited at seeing Kid begin to surpass her mentor, it meant that he could do the something one day too.

* * *

><p><span><strong>00:32 EEST Light secret command centre August 4<strong>**th**** 2010**

Queen Bee watched the girl tear the Android apart with ease, she looked over to see the other nine members of the light.

"So much for being able to take down the league single handed?" she purred upon her throne her two guests sitting on either side of her.

"It was a promising first step, once we find a way to access all of a heroes abilities rather than just one at a time then the weapon shall be more potent." L-8 spoke from the screen.

"Perhaps recapturing the other supersoldier might be prudan-" L-9 began before being cut off by two beams of crimson light destroyed the screen L-9 was on.

"I guess _our _Supersoldier doesn't like being compared to her as an equal." Queen said as the figure stood up and left the room.

"So Queen Bee is all ready for the first attempt at receiving shipments from the partner?" L-1 asked looking at her.

"Soon enough, i'm ensuring it is far from this facility in case any leaguers come snooping around." she responded glancing at her nails.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1:06 EDT Mount Justice August 4<strong>**th**** 2010**

"What parts of the Amazo Android power-girl didn't smash into oblivion are currently under analysis at the two star lab facilities; and on a brighter note we even bagged one evil professor so hopefully that will be the last Amazo we'll ever see."

"The mission was a complete success; we couldn't have hoped for such an outcome to have happened." Black Canary praised them.

"Despite this the team did encounter some complications." Martian Manhunter said staring at Power-girl as he did.

"Complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the league." Batman told them.

"The entire league?" Superboy asked cautiously.

"With enough time and blunt force trauma yes even krpytonian's can be made to change their mind." He added staring at Super-girl as he did; she blushed as everyone stared at her when he mentioned blunt force trauma.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help." He went addressing them as a group. "That's why the league exists because there are some problems we can't solve as individual."

"But will the help we receive be what we asked for." Power-girl pushed past the rest till she was an inch from batman's face; she thrust something into his chest before gliding back a few paces. He looked down at the batarang.

"If your too busy to find my family then at least have the balls to tell me instead of stringing me along." She said glaring at him; the team exchanged fearfully looks with one another.

"Firstly this is not mine." Batman said taking out one of his Batarangs which was black… and blue and a different shape to black and red one she handed him; this got confused looks from each other." And secondly I did say we'd resolve this after the mission."

"If you'd please J'ozz." Batman asked as the martian used his telekinesis to cause a large number of boxes to glide over and land in front of Power-girl. "These contain a copy of every piece of data with a connection to you mother with which I have built a timeline of her movements and action before and after your disappearance up until three years ago."

"A more condensed version is on this pendrive." He said handing it over to Power-girl before adding. "I'm sorry I have yet to pick up the trail on your mother… or your younger sister."

"I have a sister." Amelia replied looking at the photo batman handed to her showing her mother with a young girl with blonde hair aged around four; her face turned into one of pure shock as she tried to process this information.

"Yes her name is Amanda Starr." Batman told her before looking at Evelyn now. "i also have heard you discovered a previously unknown speedster power, i trust you will ensure that any attempts to recreate it are done in a safe environment."

"Take the time you need to process this; the rest of you dismissed." Batman said before turning to leave with Robin by his side. Kara and Conner headed away to join the kents for dinner, while Megan helped Amelia move all the boxes to her room.

'_There's something I need to know before I can turn in; I'm really glad I built that secret base in Jump City all those years ago.'_ Evelyn thought taking the Zeta beam to Jump City and then onto running to her base.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1:52 PDT <strong>_**The Conduit **_**Jump City August 4****th**** 2010**

Evelyn was sitting down on the metal floor of her secret lab/base; Her eyes were red as she had tears running down her face as she looked over the information she had gleamed in the last half hour of work.

"One Artemis isn't in Gotham city, two Artemis's mom… Paula is dead, shived in prison by a family member of one of her previous victims. And three Artemis is a member of the league of Shadows." She finished still crying looking up at the image of the ARGUS file.

_**Artemis Crock A.K.A Tigress**_

_**Known associate of the league of Shadows**_

_**Wanting in connection of over two dozen assassinations**_

'_Why universe why do this to me." _She thought unsure of how she was going to handle the fact that the next time she would see the woman that wally had hoped to spend the rest of his life with… she would most likely be trying to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Guys watcha think about the chapter, we get more back story on power-girl to set up her personal drive in chapters to come as well as see our speedster discover by accident one of less known abilities of the speed force: _Energy constructs_. i thought it'd be real challenging for Evelyn to have to fight against the woman Wally had loved, i mean in virtually every other universe Tigress is a villain so why should this be different. by the way i'm a fan of spitfire so in a way this was hard for me to write. Why am i so cruel to Evelyn and her friends i must be channeling the writing power of George R R Martin.**

**Also this marks the first appearance of Rachel Roth a.k.a Raven in my story... it won't be the last.**

**So leave a review with what you like, what you might want to see in the story and if its constructive some criticism helps build a story up.**

**A little test to see if you guys know who Kid Flash's Fan is you might get it, you might not leave a review with the person you think it is.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	7. Power of Love

**Chapter Six: The Power of Love**

**A/N: so me here, a lot of things happen to Evelyn in this one, meeting Artemis's replacement, dealing with the heartache of known she's a cold blooded killer now, anyway a thanks to all those people who take time out of their lives to review this, the things you write give me ideas to add to the story. Anyway Hope you enjoy:}**

* * *

><p><span><strong>14:45 PDT <strong>_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 6****th**** 2010**

"well that's not very good now is it." Evelyn said grimly holding up the worn and torn friction suit; since finding out that Artemis is a bad guy Evelyn had felt a wave of depression and heartache she hadn't felt since back when she still identified herself as Wally West, perhaps even more than since she cried for four solid hours after finding out about what happened to her old spitfire. She had decided the best thing to do was work through it and the long process of learning more about her new ability to create speed energy constructs was a good distraction as any; she realised Bats knew about the place as it was fully equipped to safely house an attempts to recreate the ability. _'Maybe I said ask for it to hooked up to Zeta network.' _She thought.

"Looks like I get to spend the rest of the day designing a new friction suit." She said to herself as she placed the damaged one back on the workbench. She had worked long hours the past two days and found out that she needed to be running at a certain speed as well as mental forming a construct shape and direction that it would move in, she also found that the constructs had the same mass as her and same speed she was travelling at when she made them so they acted as kinetic projectiles of a sort… the only problem was her current Friction suit couldn't handle the strain of the kinetic energy splitting off from her body. In layman's terms her clothes began to disintegrate as she did it; so now she was running a computer program go through all the possible materials to make the suit out of that could handle the new stress levels she would be subjecting it too.

'_at least I can do something the flash can't._' She thought smugly as she remembered the look on Barry's face when she showed him the footage from the Amazo fight. '_still not much use if I become naked in the process.' _

"Boy does that technique work up an appetite or what." She said digging into another high energy bar, the things were tasteless but necessary; she decided to use the time to upgrade her suits tech, greater hardening for reduced damage to the electronic systems for one thing, as she went about looking through the lest of upgrades to make, she thought back to the actual appearance of the suit.

'Maybe I should get rid of the padding now, it has been getting rather constrictive lately and I guess it's ok if it's skin-tight so I don't have the problem of restricted flexibility and movability anymore.' She thought weighing her dislike of guys ogling her with a more streamlined and better performance of the new suit design; before making the changes to hologram, the new suit while radical different in many properties was almost identical in appearance to the last one, only with the changes in suit dimension though Evelyn's more feminine features were more prominent.

'_I might be more self-conscious about myself when I wear it but at least my chest shouldn't sore anymore after I've been wearing it for prolonged periods of time.'_ She thought looking at the new suit design, the computer had finished its search and a material list appeared for the new suit make up.

"I should have just enough to make one suit from my stocks here." She said running over to the bases inventory and carrying the materials over to the bulky machine which would make the suit.

"It's going to be a long three hours." she grumbled as she began the long process of ensuring the suits stealth features were integrated right as the microelectronics needed to be able to be compressed into the ring on her finger. After the process was done she tried it on, and by god she couldn't express how much more comfortable it was to wear than the old one, she also began a few stretching exercises and found she hand almost zero resistance and limitation of the ways she could move; she looked at her appearance in the mirror, she did look really good, even if she would be pretty much eye candy in this thing she reasoned she would simply stop caring after a while.

"Time for the test, she headed down into the lower level wear the remnants of a large collider stretched off into the distance, this old star labs facility had been closed down in favour of the better location it had now in the city, with the money she got from online gambling she racked up a nice savings of 3.6 million dollars… well more like 1.2 now since the expenses of getting the base set up and the equipment in it was staggering to her funds. She began running around it eventually reaching the speed necessary for the constructs to be formed and lunched two off to hit the reinforced targets she had set up, they smashed into them denting the metal frame badly. She returned to the operations booth and checked on the suits condition.

"At least this suit won't fall apart now; so in two days I've gained a better understanding of speed force powers and made a better friction suit, grief can be a powerful motivator." She said ordering in the new supplies she'd need to replace her old Mark 3 friction suits for the this new mark 4 one, she need at least two spares at home, two for the cave, and three for here in addition to the one she was wearing now. "Well best get home for Dinner or mom will kill me."

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:12 CDT Central City Mall Central City August 7<strong>**th**** 2010**

'_So many choices to choose from and I've got absolutely no idea which one to pick.'_ Evelyn thought as she browsed through the woman's swim wear section for a swim suit in her size.

'_I can't believe I've waited fifteen years to actually buy a bikini… what the hell is wrong with me! Just pick one already.'_ She thought irritated as she had been looking for past hour and she still had no clue what would look good on her and what she would have problem wearing in front of other people.

"Having trouble picking one to wear?" a voice sounded from behind Evelyn she turned to see a young woman with black hair with red high lights in it, she was wearing a store uniform with a name tag reading _Janette_ on it.

"Yeah I'm clueless on what to wear." Evelyn admitted lowering her head in shame; Jeanette just waved her hand at the words.

"You be surprised at how many girls struggle to find swim suits that suit them, so I'm assuming by the way you dress you're and your posture that you don't like to show off to much skin?" she asked causing Evelyn to blink with surprise.

"You got all that by looking at how I stand?" She responded amazed; the girl shrugged.

"I study profiling and psychology so I learn how to read people, so you want something that's a bit more modest?" she asked looking back at her: holding a red two piece which was rather modest and yet would still look good on a girl. "Try this."

"Ok." Evelyn said taking it and going into the changing rooms, once she put it on and tied it she found that it did look good, not too revealing and yet still showed off plenty of skin that she was comfortable with. '_Not bad.'_ Evelyn thought as she watched her reflection before changing out of it and heading back to the girl. "I'll take it."

"Great I'll just process it if you'd follow me." She said leading Evelyn over to the register and scanning the item; at that point Evelyn noticed something on the girls arm; it was two gender symbols for female interlocking with the names _Jeanette _and _Emily_ tattooed under them, Jeanette noticed where she was looking. "it a gender symbol denoting female homosexuality."

"So you're gay." Evelyn asked, she know there were numerous subcultures and symbols associated with the LGBT community but she didn't know them in any detail. '_Which is kind of stupid considering you see yourself as gay?' _She thought as she watched the girl nodded.

"We met at a local Café that's a social place for lesbians in central city." She responded bagging the purchase and handing it over to her. "27 dollars please."

"What's it called the café I mean?" Evelyn inquired with curiosity as she handed over the money and taking the bag; the girl looked at her smiling. "_The violet garden_ a few streets down from _jitters_, have a nice day now."

'_I'll check it out another time.'_ She thought heading out of the shop and homewards, she stopped when her phone started ringing.

"Yello" she said into it curious to who was calling her.

"**Hey Eve its dick, since my schools still out on account of Power-girl demolishing half the place I asked around the team and we've decided to go to the beach tomorrow you in?" **Dick asked over the phone. '_I forget he phoned me the day before; oh how Wally cursed him for choosing the 8__th__ and not the 7__th__.'_

"Sure I've got nothing on at the H.I.V.E… wait what about Kara can she make it, I thought she started back tomorrow as well?" She asked walking over to take a seat by the mall fountain, before hearing Dicks reply.

"**I know I called her before you, she asked me how she could get the school closed for the day, make sure to tell her how fun it was." **He said evilly no doubt smiling on the other end.

"You evil you do know that right dick." Evelyn told him smiling as she ended the call as a shop nearby exploded, she was thrown through into a pile of mannquins in a store window. '_What the hell, its her!'_ Evelyn thought seeing the dancing form of jinx leaving the expensive clothes shop with numerious dresses in her bag. Evelyn ran with everyone else till she was clearly before switching into the new suit, she raced over to jinx and landed a powerful blow to her left cheek; se went flying into the fountain and dropped the dresses as she did.

"Do you just spend your life wanting to interrupt mine." Jinx growled pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face glaring at Kid with extreme hatred.

"You're the one blowing up my city's mall pinkie." Kid countered before running forward to land a left hook in to gut sending her flying, she fired off a long stream of hexbolts as landed perfectly on a trash can. Kid dodged them before speeding forward and lunching a speed construct at her while she peeled off to the left, while Jinx fired bolt after bolt at her construct Kid came at her from the left tackling her to ground before shocking her into unconsciousness. '_Finally got her!'_ she thought as she cuffed the girl and handed the dresses back to the owner, before carrying her off to the police station and heading home with her purchase.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9:48 EDT Mount Justice August 8<strong>**th**** 2010**

**Recognised Kid Flash B03**

The computerized voice said as Evelyn walked into the cave from the Zeta platform, she saw everyone in their swimming outfits: Megan wearing a cute yellow two piece bathing outfit, Conner, Dick, Adrian, and Kaldur in their shorts, while standing over to the side chatting away was Amelia in a nice purple bikini with another girl in blue one with blonde hair and blue eyes. It took Evelyn a moment to realise the girl was the new speedy.

"Eves here lets go now." Dick called as the others grabbed the gear. '_Way to let me get changed first?' _she thought as she took off her civvies to reveal the red bikini and stored her clothing in her duffel bag.

"Looking good Eve love the outfit and congrats on bagging your hex girl." Amelia said carrying the heavy bags with the ease of super strength. Evelyn smiled at her still in a good mood from yesterday content with the fact she had apprehended Jinx.

"It nice to meet you Kid Flash I'm Mia Dearden the new speedy." Mia said holding out her hand, Evelyn took it smiling, she didn't have any negative feelings towards the girl but she did see robin tense up a bit.

"Names Evelyn West, but call me Eve if you want, so Mia are you green arrows niece or something?" Evelyn asked the blonde as they all made their way to beach.

"No him and Roy helped me out a few years back, I helped them in return and… certain events in life spurned me to take up the bow to help people." She responded as the eight of them reached the beach.

"This is great we should come to beach every day!" Megan yelled running into the water with a mini surfboard in hand.

"First a moment's silence for our absent comrade." Robin said placing a hand to his heart but grinning evilly all the same.

"Poor Kara she would have loved this." Evelyn said glad that she got to go to this time as she grabbed a spare surfboard and raced after Megan in the sea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9:00 CDT West Range High School Metropolis August 9<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Welcome back class to your second year of sophomore here, I hope after your holidays you're all ready to resume your education without distraction." The teacher said obvious to certain glasses wearing brown haired girl at the back looking in the direction of Happy Harbour longingly. '_Stupid Robin choosing the day I go back to school to have a beach trip, stupid Eve for having flexible hours at the H.I.V.E, stupid Conner, Megan and Amelia for not going to school… stupid Kaldur for that too.'_ She thought gloomily as she missed the chance to see Adrian in shorts and to tease everyone.

"Anyway I'd like to welcome a new student to the class please come in Miss Siobhan Smythe." Mr Clawford said as a girl wearing a celtic t-shirt and black jeans walked into the class looking rather nervous, she had blue eyes and white hair. "Perhaps Miss Kent would like to help show you around the school, unless she has more important things to do like sharing at a wall, the class laughed at her blushing.

"Hi I'm sorry about putting you in the spotlight." The girl said with a small smile trying to be friendly, considering she had been in her place not too long ago, Kara Smiled and nodded at her.

"It's ok Mr Crawford is an asshole, I'm Kara Kent… you from Scotland aren't you?" she asked curiously, the girl shook her head.

"Irish, I moved here with my mother." She said as they began to take down notes in the class.

"So you really are trying to form a band?" Kara asked when Siobhan asked her if she played an instrument, she knew a few kryptonain ones, but she could sort of play an acoustic guitar, the girl nodded.

"Music is my life so to speak, I guess you can say I've got a special affinity for it, maybe we could hang at my house see how you do with some of other instruments?" the girl asked hopefully; she clearly didn't know anyone else apart from Kara and she liked the Irish girl. '_And I was so looking forward to the beach.'_ She thought as she followed the girl up the apartment stairs before reaching her one.

"I'll warn you now; we may not have fully unpacked everything yet." She said before opening the door and walking into the apartment. It was rather bare as things were still being unpacked as they walked in to the hall.

"Siobhan that you honey, how was school dear, the Yankees didn't tease for your name did they?" a thick Irish accent sound from the room at the end of the hall, as Siobhan blushed looking at Kara who giggled.

"No mom, I've brought someone home with me is it alright if have a go at playing some of my instruments?" she asked walking down the hall with Kara in pursuit, a woman came out to look and smiled when she saw her daughter with someone her own age.

"Glad to see your already making friend Siobhan, Sorry you heard about that…" she paused wanting to be told Kara's name; she walked to her holding her hand out.

"Kara Kent and I was the new girl not long ago so I know how hard it is to make that first friend." She said as she watched the two girls headed off to Siobhan's room to play some of the instruments.

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:34 EDT Mount Justice August 9<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Woe this fun." Evelyn shouting grinning as she suffered along the wave Kaldur had made; this feeling of elation abruptly ended when she lost her footing and tumbled into the water with a splash.

"And I thought speedsters were supposed to be good with their footing." Robin shouted as the others burst into laughter, Evelyn stumbled back onto the beach pulling a sodding lock of ruddy red hair out of her face as she headed over to were the other had set up a volley ball next.

"Got room for one more?" She asked shaking her head to get rid of the loose water, they looked at her judgingly.

"No powers got it red?" Amelia said holding the ball in her hand as she nodded and joined Megan Adrian and Conner on side of net facing off against her, Robin Kaldur and Mia. What proceeded was a rather fun game of volley ball in which Evelyn over extended herself and ended up tumbling into the net bringing the match to a rather sudden end.

"Sorry about the net guys I guess I got carried away with the game." She said taking a bite out of her sausage as they dished out the food, it turns out Adrian was a skilled chief of sorts as he likes cooking. Eventually they called it a day and headed back to the cave where they were greeted by a rather odd sight.

"Hey Robin you never told us you had a sister." Amelia said looking at the figure of a rather tall girl wear a skin-tight black armoured Kevlar suit with a red bat symbol on the chest, she had a long black cape with a red inside and the typical bat style mask leaving her lower jaw visible which was rather pale white, she had blood red lips and deep red hair which was clearly a dye job considering the only person with that shade of hair naturally was Abigail Xander. She was about 5,8 in height and so was on par with Evelyn's height, she had a red utility belt and armoured bracers on her wrists.

"This is your new teammate _Batwoman._" Batman said seriously seeming to convey a message to Robin with a look as he growled and reminded silent as the girl walked forward confidently before holding her hand out Evelyn.

"It nice to meet you again Kid Flash." She said her voice much deeper than it should be with a synthetic undertone which suggested she had a voice distorter on her throat.

"I was unaware that we've meet before." Evelyn said as the others looked at her with questioning gazes, as she accepting her hand before gesturing to Mia and Adrian. "They're Wildcat II and Speedy II they're not members of the team but they were here just for a day at the beach and Super girl is occupied in Metropolis and so should be arriving soon."

"I'm guessing it was you who saved our hides back in Gotham when boy blunder over there got some face time with a MONQI." Amelia said ignoring the scowl she got from robin as she shook Batwoman's hand. "Amelia Starr or Power-girl for when we're in field."

"I'm Megan Martian Manhunter's niece, are you batman's niece too because there's enough of us to start a club if you are." Megan prattled on causing the caped girl to grin at her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not related to the batman, besides I'm independent of the bat clan only started up about a week ago." The girl explained to them folding her arms; this caused Evelyn to raise an eyebrow at Dick who looked livid that there was someone else who used the batman's image that he didn't know about.

"Well welcome to team Batwoman, it will be a privilege to work with another who follows the batman's teachings I am Kaulder'ahm or Aqualad." Kaldur said diplomatically greeting the newbie along with Conner.

"Conner kent, superboy." He said simply shaking her hand firmly.

"Well while we wait on Super-girl maybe we can get changed before those of us without tolerance to cold get a cold." Evelyn said before waltzing off to the changing area with the others in tow.

"So you guys had a fun time at the beach then?" Batwoman said casually following them into the large space; a locker next to Evelyn's one. It read **B09 Batwoman** on it with two guest ones holding Adrian and Mia's gear. Evelyn dried herself off before putting on the Mark 4 friction suit.

"Woe Evelyn liking the new look." Power-girl said pulling her boot on as Batwoman's eyes seemed to widen slightly looking at her.

"The old modal couldn't handle the strain of the energy constructs splitting off, so I needed to make a new one, this one shouldn't impede any of my movements now." She told them placing her hands on hips and smiling, she figured if she got through the attention of new suit then she wouldn't be so self-conscious about it.

It is more efficient than the last one." Batwoman said as they heard the Zeta platform warm up.

**Recognised B04 Super-girl**

They watched as an already suited up Kara glided gloomily towards them, she stopped when she saw Batwoman standing there.

"Hi" the Bat said folding her arms at her; Super-girl turned to look at batman then back at her.

"Ok I'm missing something here when did bats have another kid." She said looking at her teammates in confusion. They told her about joining the team and also introduced her to Mia.

"Looks like the team's becoming more female dominated ever month." Robin said to Superboy who just shrugged having no problem with the gender balance of the team.

"So if your called speedy and Roy's also called speedy won't that cause confusion?" Super-girl said looking at archers.

"You didn't tell them he changed his codename?" Wildcat said looking at green arrow eyes narrowed.

**Recognised B08 Red Arrow**

"At least he updated the zeta network when I reminded him too." Roy walked in a slightly altered uniform consisting of a more combat armoured form of green arrows costume complete with red hood; he stopped when he saw Mia who waved at him nervously. "What the hell Ollie you promised me you'd give her enough money to start again, to have a normal life are you trying to get her killed!"

'_I wasn't expecting that reaction.'_ Evelyn thought watching Roy loss his shit at Green Arrow, apparently he had protective feelings for Mia.

"It was my Choice Roy." Mia said glaring at the clone, which grabbed her shoulders and spoke more softly this time.

"Mia I wanted you to go to school and make some friends get a boyfriend have a normal life." He said looking at her; she looked grim now as she responded.

"I think that option is closed to me now Roy, the life had one let thing left to give me… I tested positive." She told him watching his eyes go wide before he pulled her into tight hug.

"We'll get you on a treatment course; the best money can buy Mia." He said looking at Ollie fear in his voice now, Ollie spoke up now.

"She's already on it, a condition of her being my protégée along with attending school and regular health check-ups." He said before getting back to the issue at hand. "Was there a reason you came here Red Arrow."

"Dr Roquette the name sound familiar to you." He said causing Robins eyes to widen as he activated his com pad.

"Nano-robotic genius and electronics expert at the royal university in star city disappeared two weeks ago." He said clearly a fan of her work on technology.

"Abducted two weeks ago" Red arrow told them uploading her picture to the monitor "by the league of shadows."

"You want us to rescue her from the league of shadows sweet!" Robin excited high fiving Power-girl who grinned at the chance to take on some ninjas.

"Already done that but that's not the reason I'm here." He said before changing the screen to show a display of the _fog_. "This was what they made her work on; its called the fog a weapon comprised of millions of microscopic machines, nano-inflirtators, which are capable of disintegrating anything in their path; steel concrete, flesh bone. But that's not their main purpose, it's theft, they eat raw data and store it from any network or sever they come into contact with, providing the shadows with access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech."

"With which they can use for power broking, manipulation typical shadow operations" Batwoman said grimly.

"Hey who the hell is she?" Roy said only noticing her for the first time glancing at Robin and then Batman.

"Batwoman I'm the new team member." She said looking him dead in the eye.

"So where is the good doctor?" Kid said fearing gripping her as she imagined the light getting their hands on the projects and technology used at the H.I.V.E… and also at the prospect of facing Artemis, she didn't if she could actually hurt the assassin or if her love for her will get in the way

"I stashed her away at the local high school while she works on the virus to render the _fog_ inert, came here to get the team since the shadows will out hunting for her and I could use the backup… Well Kid your team ready to take on the shadows." Red asked her folding his arms.

"Itching for the chance right guys?" She responded smiling as the team grinned; Red arrow nodded before looking back to Green Arrow who simply narrowed his eyes in reaction.

"We'll talk more about this when the mission is over and done." He told him before looking back to the team.

"Batwoman you need ride there?" Kid asked her as those of the team who couldn't fly or run fast headed to the Bioship. The girl just grinned before walking over to a patch of shadows before pressing something on her wrist. A loud roaring sound could be heard as a large batshaped glider complete with numerous attachments hovered over to them Batwoman standing comfortable on top of it.

"I'm good." She said her arms folded.

"Alright then Red you got issue with me taking operational command?" she asked the older hero.

"Its your team besides based on your track record I have no reason to doubt you competence as a leader." He told her wheeling the red bike up.

"Lets move it people." She said lowering her goggles and disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>21:51 EDT Happy Harbour high school August 8<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Miss Martian link us and reconfigure the bioship for manual operation; Robin Superboy you're offense I want you in the sky and ready to move out once the doctor's online. " Kid Flash instructed the team as Robin and Superboy headed off towards the Bioship.

'_Link established, now we're save from shadow radio interception.'_ Miss Martian said from post outside with Power-girl and Super-girl covering the avenues of approach with Red Arrow on the roof providing support for the flyers.

'_This is werid.'_ A very familiar voice sound in their heads; Kid whipped around to face Batwoman with a look of shock on her face as pulled her out into the hallway.

"Kathy is that's you!" she whispered in surprise as girl smiled and nodded at her.

"Never crossed my mind that the mind-link wouldn't be affect by my distorter Lets leave the twenty questions till after mission at hand." She said heading off to patrol the west side while Kid did the eastern side. She was greatly surprised considering Katharine Kane went abroad after the whole Reaver business two years back, Kid noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

'_I've got movement on Eastern side super-girl regroup with Aqualad to guard the charge, Batwoman converge on my position.'_ She issued the commands heading after the fleeing shadow towards the pool, she slide across the beads like before only this time she turned her fall into a slide and righted herself at the end turning to face Cheshire.

"Hhmmm you are a clever one aren't you, fast so i hear too." She added as Kid heard the long forgotten sound of an arrow leaving a bowstring, with reflexes beyond what wally could ever hope to achieve she turned and grabbed both the barbed arrows launched at her heart by Tigress who smiled at her in triumph; it was only then that kid realised her mistake when stinging pain of a dart hit her neck and she felt her head began to buzz as she couldn't form a coherent thought while her body went rigid and failed to respond to her nervous system. She collapsed onto the ground unable to speak telepathically or verbally.

"Finish her off sis while I handle to the good doctor." Cheshire said running through the door and off towards the computer lab, Kid looked pleadingly into the eyes of woman she once loved, where once warm, passion and concern radiated from them, now only cold merciless hatred could be seen. She grabbed Kid by the hair and dragged her head over to the pool so her head hung over the side, looking up at her as she smiled not a warm smile, but an evil sadistic one as she placed her foot on Kid's chin.

"You going to die now and then we're going to kill all your friends for getting in our way." She said smiling at the look of fear in Kid's eyes, as she pushed her head under the water's surface.

It was an awful experience drowning when you can barely move the muscles in your mouth, it went on until she started to black out as her vision faded. Suddenly a shape collided with Artemis and she felt a pressure on her leg as she was yanked out of the water and saw Batwoman duelling it out with Tigress bow vs bostaff as they appeared to evenly matched. Just what had the red haired Gothamite been doing for the past two years if she could go toe to toe with a trained member of the league of shadows?

Eventually Tigress launched an arrow at Kid's unmoving figure which Batwoman intercepted blocking with her bracers as the Archer fled; as soon as she was gone Batwoman ran over to her and examined the dart before reaching into her utility belt and taking out a syringe and injecting the contents into Kids neck; she felt the buzzing in her head die down gradually as she felt her limbs began to respond to her nerve impulses.

"Good thing they used something I had the antidote too." Batwoman said helping her to her feet as she puked up the water from her lungs and supporting her as they made their way to lab were the team was gathered.

"KF are you ok?" Miss Martian said with fear in her voice as she rushed over to help her down into a chair as she felt her limbs begin to return to normal, she would be sluggish though and that wasn't something she could afford right now.

"She should be fine but it may take a few hours for the poison to clearly her system and the antidote to circulate her blood stream." Batwoman said as Red Arrow discussed their options with Aqualad.

"They'll be back and in greater numbers, we need somewhere we can draw them out into the open where we can fight them better." Aqualad informed them as they heard from Robin about the destruction of star labs.

"The docks, they'll have to come to us and the water should provide you with an edge to get the doctor away with Aqualad." Kid said slowly running on the spot to get the serum through her system faster.

"Rescan for the Fog we're moving the doctor now." Red Arrow said with authority as the second in command as they escorted the doctor to a warehouse by the peer. They formed up with Aqualad and Miss Martian inside, Batwoman and Red Arrow on the roof and the supers with Kid on the ground.

'_Their here._' Super girl said as the figures ofTigress, Ronin, Claw, Black Spider and Grim Reaper burst from foliage executing whatever strategy they believed would defeat the teen heroes; Tigress immediately starting trading shafts with Red Arrow, while Kid moved into deal with Black spider.

Each of them roughly equal in their agility given her superhuman reflexes and his enhanced athletics, she tried to get close to latch a shock pad on him while dodging his webbing, their fight was interrupted by the strangest sight either of them had seen. Power-girl came rolling into view locked in a wrestling match to pries Grim Reaper off of her, the pale skinned assassin seemed to have sunk her teeth into the girls neck and it was now blooding rather badly while the Kryptonian head-butted the assassin repeatedly trying to get her off of her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I get the freaky bitch that bites, I get how I can break her scythe but how is it that she can bite through my indestructible skin!'<em> she thought through the link as she continued punching the girl as best she could from her angle, she just bite down harder. '_That's it bitch's going into orbit.'_ She thought gaining altitude rapidly disappearing into the night sky.

Super-girl watched Claw and Miss Martian duke it out with one another, when she heard footsteps to her left and saw Ronin coming towards her.

"Looks like I get samurai Jack all to myself." She said cracking her knuckles as the assassin placed a hand on his sword's handle; Super-girl rushed him preparing to end it quickly when the unexpected happened. His armour exploded in a expanding smoke cloud which halted her in her tracks surprised she lashed out when she heard a sword leave it's sheath to her left only to feel a blade bit into her right side, then along her back and finally through her right thigh. She cried out feeling weak and falling to the ground before stumbling out of the smoke and tripping onto the ground, she turned to see the samurai following her, his sword glowing bright red with solar emitters running along the back of the blade.

"A pity I had hoped for a better fight from you." He said gripping the sword with both hands and running towards her, she stood up ready to go out fighting… when a massive black shape of Batwoman's glider smashed into him knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious. She blinked before looking up to see Batwoman land beside her.

"You ok Super-girl?" She asked with concern as the blonde Kryptonian nodded while the bat bandaged her cuts and turned to see Ronin still down for count as she tied him and placed the sword on her glider.

"Right I'll go help Aqualad since I'm just a liability right now." She said heading over to where Aqualad was guarding the Doctor while Batwoman headed back over to take down Claw with Miss Martian who came out to cover her while she aided Super-girl.

* * *

><p>"Is that the best you can do web head?" Kid taunted the assassin who shot a long stream of webbing which hit her. "Bad move."<p>

"What?" he said confused before Kid spun on the spot and pulled the spider-villain towards her before jumping and double kicking him in the head knocking him out, she hit the floor hard.

"Ouch." She said before vibrating through the webbing and cuffing the assassin, she looked around to see claw being dragged over to where they were, Tigress had disappeared and Ronin was still down for the count too. "Wait anyone see where's Cheshire went I don't remember seeing her in the attack?"

"The Doctor!" they all yelled sprinting towards the warehouse, they came into see Aqualad downed on the floor and Doctor cowering in the corner with Super-girl holding tight to Cheshire who was pinned beneath the kryptonain and who was stabbing the girl repeated in chest, her blades only seemed to leave deep scratches though as Kid raced over and shock the assassin and cuffed her.

"Well that was a job well done I-" Kid began turning to face the gathered heroes as the Doctor resumed work watching the virus getting uploaded; there was a horrible crashing sound as a body came smashing through the roof and on to the table by Cheshire: it was Reaper and she was a broken twisted mess. What happened next was the stuff of nightmares, she seemed to mend her numerous broken bones and ruptured organs, they cracked and snapped as they set themselves into place before her eyes shot open revealing red orbs with slits for irises as she saw the virus was upload she growled an inhuman noise before dropping a smoke pellet and grabbing Cheshire, there was the sound a window smashing, Kid was rooted in place trying to understand what she had just saw.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only who saw her bones mend themselves in seconds?" Super-girl said exhausted and thoroughly creped out by the unnatural sight. '_What the hell was she… is she even human?'_ Kid thought as they went out and retrieved the three male assassins and turned to face Red Arrow who told them that tigress covered the assassin's escape.

"Did we win?" Power-girl asked landing through the hole left by Reaper; she was a mess of both dry and fresh blood, bite and claw marks, which already seemed to be healing and ripped clothing. "By the way what the hell was that _thing_ with the scythe because it clearly wasn't human?"

"I have no bloody idea, as to us winning I think your right I'm guessing the league may need the doctor in the future and so decided to let her live if she got the virus upload." Kid told them as Called the league for pick-up of the Villains, Red Arrow decided to Escort the Doctor to a safe house while the team headed back to the Cave for the debriefing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1:23 EDT Mount Justice August 9<strong>**th**** 2010**

"So we know they have the data from mami university and Stars lab, though we were able to halt them before acquiring the Wayne tech data." Robin finished his debriefing; kid had remained silent throughout the whole affair as she tried to work out a flaw she had seen in the Shadows pattern.

'_Why didn't they go to the H.I.V.E, we've got projects there far beyond anyone's imagination… unless they were looking for something very specific?'_ She thought as she heard Batman inform them that the league will handle to capture of Tigress, Cheshire and Grim Reaper.

"Everything alright kid?" Batwoman asked walking over to her looking concerned.

"Nothing just thinking, now I believe you owe me an explanation Kathy how a Gotham does socialite become a masked vigilante?" Kid asked gaining the others attention, Robin looked surprised when Batwoman took off the mask and revealed their fifteen year old friend.

"the short version I needed to know my life had a purpose worth all the sacrifices people made for me." She began before explaining it all. "Back when I lived with my actual mom and twin sister we used to move around a lot which was normal considering my parents were both in the army… then when we lived in Brussels something bad happened when I nine. I, my sister and my mom were captured by terrorists and hold for a week before my father mounted a rescue effort… I was rescued fine, but my sister was rendered comatose and my mother died from the wounds she sustained."

"It took me a year to recovery from the ordeal and during that time my father was promoted from a colonel to a general, he met my stepmom at a military function and they got married not long after, I couldn't complain she was nice to me and treated me like a daughter, she bought me nice clothes and was there for me when I needed her. Then we get to where we met up at Richard's party… nine police officers died when marauder stormed the police headquarters; three had children's, one had just gotten married, one was two months pregnant, how do you sleep knowing a baby died so you can go on flunking school and attending rich parties."

"So then I remembered you Eve and how a young boy like robin to could take on the same kind of men who take away my mom and my sister and realised I would only get the closure I needed by proving that my life had a purpose worth all the pain I and others had endured; so I decided to follow the batman's example and become a hero, dad wasn't too happy but I somehow convinced him to give me a shot, so I had to go abroad and under take the same training he went through as a navy seal as well as learn martial arts, computer technology, criminology preform a number of harsh training exercises… it was really hard and I nearly quit multiply times. Eventually I reached the point where I could beat him in hand to hand combat and once I achieved my final goal did I consider myself ready to don the mask."

"And what goal was that?" Kara asked with great interest, Kathy just smiled at her.

"When I had successfully worked out the batman's secret identity I would deem myself ready to go out into the streets of course." She replied gaining shocked looks from the others.

"And here I thought I was the only one to do that." Evelyn said as walked to Kathy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In any case Kathy the work you did today made the sacrifices worth it and each new deed you do proves that they didn't give their lives in vain because you are here to take their place in the fight for justice."

"Well don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the hay, maybe Kathy will help me with my own detective work when we all get some sleep, besides got to put the souvenir away." Amelia said holding up the Cheshire mask as the others headed home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1:55 CDT Zeta platform Central City August 9<strong>**th**** 2010**

Evelyn didn't head home through, she left the Zeta platform before heading out towards a secluded spot in the forest about 50 miles out from Central City, She sat down laying her back against a tree, remembering the look in Artemis's eye as she almost killed her… it wasn't a clean quick attempt to kill her like an assassin would to a person between them and their target, no it was an attempt to make her suffer to make her afraid when she died.

'_Well she nearly did it right then.'_ Evelyn though as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass, she had liberated from a criminal and had left it in a bag in the hollowed out tree a long while back. She downed the glass in one go before coughing roughly at the burning sensation spreading down the length of her throat, she throw the glass away before starting to drink it from bottle.

"Good God why would anyone want to drink this stuff?" She spoke out land cringing at the foul taste, Wally had steered clear of alcohol, he couldn't get drunk no matter how much he drink and so had no drive to drink seeing as the stuff tasted vile in his mouth.

"Guess something's never change." She thought before taking another long swig; she was amazed that she was able to hold up her front back at the cave for that long before falling to pieces when she arrived at this spot, she was right now at the lowest point she had ever been.

"Why because I the woman I loved just tried to kill me in a long drawn out manner and is clearly a sadistic psychopath in this universe, why does it hurt so much… why does the pain keep getting worse each time, first we can't be together, next we had to fight one another, and now she tried to kill me slowly as she made me look at her when she tried to end my life." She spoke softly before dropping the bottle with a clunk and placing her head in her hands before sobbing uncontrollable. She couldn't handle any more pain, what was the point of love when it just gets twisted and warped on you, when you end with having watch the person you would give your life for try to end yours in a cruel and sadistic fashion, when you live in fear of your friends and family finding out the truth behind your life and outcast you for it, she thought she had put her old lie behind her but what she felt tonight had thrown that theory clean out the windows because she clearly still had some feelings left for Artemis.

"I don't know if I can go through that again, I can't have my heart torn out like that, I don't think I can ever let love in again." She spoke with her mask in her hands picked up the bottle and finished what was left of it before throwing it away hearing the bottle smash. She knelt back down again thinking about Artemis as the pain came back tenfold; she suddenly heard a strange sound before there was a bright purple light and a crack like thunder. Evelyn spun around wide eyed to see a female being glowing purple wearing pretty much nothing but a bra and sexy underwear.

"What the hell, who are you what do you want?" Evelyn asked placing her mask back on and getting into a fighting stance.

"You have nothing to fear, I have been called here to aid you not harm you child." The being said smiling as she walked forward, it was at that point that Evelyn saw the strange symbol on her breast. '_That looks like green lantern's symbol… what are there lantern crops for every colour of the spectrum?'_ she thought as tensed up looking at the violet lantern.

"What do you mean you've come to aid me?" Evelyn questioned her, as the lantern smiled back.

"I am Tela Sharva of the Star Sapphire corps, the lantern corps of love." She said walking calmly towards Evelyn who looked confused at her. "And I am here to save the love in your heart from dying out."

"You're telling me there is an all-powerful force of people who act as love gurus." Evelyn looked at her for a moment before bursting into harsh laughter, "Well I'm sorry but I'm not sure you can help me much, considering the person I love with all my heart just tried to kill me, I have a been in such emotional pain this last few days and I doubt I can ever fully recover if I had a few years of counselling which i can't ever get."

"You are indeed in much pain and grief, but to give up on love, that is not the answer." She responded looking at Evelyn seriously. "It is not what those who care about you would want you to do."

"The people who care about me can never know the truth about me or they will very quickly stop caring about me." Evelyn snarled back at the alien walking up to her and poking her hard in the chest. "How do you think you would react when you found out your fifteen year old female friend is actually a parallel version of her, who happens to be guy and was twenty-one when he _stole _her body at birth, not only that but one who knows about your deepest secrets and who knows about every mission and life or death struggle they are going to face and never told them about it."

"They'll stop caring about me pretty fast… they stop seeing and treating me like they do now and most likely they would drive me out." She was in tears by this point as she looked at the aliens face. "And I wouldn't blame them… I should be dead… I should have died a hero instead I get through into another universe were I stole someone's life before it began… and lied to the people I cared about every time there's a mission. I used to see this as a gift, a second chance at life BUT IT'S NOT! I can clearly see what it is now, It's only a punishment for me to see the things I cared so much about in my old life become twisted and warped into something dark and grusome, to make friends and yet to never truly be able to trust them… to never tell them the truth so yes maybe I don't want to love anymore because I can tell you right now it's only going to cause me more pain and grief if I get close to people but can never let them fully in."

Evelyn collapsed onto the ground crying uncontrollable now as the full weight of her situation came crushing down on her: she had stolen an unborn person's life, how can you even begin to live with such a heinous act like that. She heard the alien walk over to her before placing a hand on her chin and lifting her mask off.

"And you think this is what she would want you to do after you gave up everything for people you cared about." She said causing Evelyn to snort derisively.

"She just tried to kill me only a few hours ago, so I don't think she really cares that much about me." Evelyn spat before feeling a hand on her chin again and left her head up to look at a crystal, she felt her eyes widening as she began to see images of Artemis.

"Not her, what would _She_ say about how your feeling and doing with this life." The alien went on as her voice began to fade.

"_**Wally West, you are the geekest, most piggish eater and, foolish person I've ever met and there isn't anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with: no one cares more about the people closest to them then you do, you say you've retired but we both know you'll put that suit on in a heartbeat to come to their aid."**_The memory of that night so long ago flooded her mind as she remembered ever encouraging word and ever reassuring smile, not just from Artemis bit from Dick wally's dick telling him that he had a true hero's heart. Evelyn looked again and saw the Star Sapphire staring at her.

"Would your friends hate you for something you had no control over? Would they hate you for living your life to keep they safe, you have dealt with a new changes in every critical point and they would understand that you haven't told them to stop the changes from growing to point where your blind to the events to come, and are you a bad person for taking a person's life without any knowledge that you were going to do it, they have only known you and it is you that they have befriended, and it you who have decided to use this second chance at life to keep your friends safe and to save life's." She said looking into Evelyn's deepest fears and secrets that she revealed when under the crystal's effects.

She looked at the alien before realising she was right, how was it her fault that any of this happened; she stood up and hugged the star sapphire crying again into her shoulder as she closed her arms around her.

"Once again fear is conquered with the power of Love's bright light… I sense love is strong in you for while you have lost your connect to your true love, you still retain the bonds of love in friendship and family as they drive you through the trails ahead: perhaps it' time for love to reward such devotion." She said causing Evelyn to stop back and look at her confused; she was still like that when the Star sapphire raised her ring and encased Evelyn in a purple crystal before a bright purple light expanded and they both disappeared.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2:23 Infinity Island ECT August 9<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Well we screwed up big time." Artemis said grumpily getting out of her gear and looking over to her sister jade and her… teammate GR, she shivered at the look the ghoul gave her as she stopped stripping to get showered before she walked over and slammed the Archer into the wall her face inches from the blonde's.

"If you had dispatched the speedster immediately instead of trying to drown her then we would have had a better chance of success and we may have succeed on the mission." She growled causing the girl to recoil from her in disgust as the foul odour of decay leaving the creatures mouth black tongue visible.

"Firstly have you ever heard of breath mints you corpse eating bitch, secondly I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you freak." She snarled back defiant, the monster barred her teeth at the blonde clearly wishing to kill her, while jade reached into locker grabbing a long thin silver blade with Arabic writing etched on to it, when a commanding voice filled the room.

"But you do need to explain them to me Artemis." The voice of Lady Shiva the leagues greatest assassin drifted through the air as she walked into the room observing the look of fear on the three girls faces as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's another chapter down, we meet our Artemis replacement,Katharine Kane A.K.A Batwoman, i liked her concept and found a really good villain for her later on, to other points addressed in the chapter, we see this Artemis is colder, crueler and more sadistic perhaps because it was heroes who sent her to jail where she was murdered. Evelyn gets an emotionally broken down from attempted murder by the love of wally's life, we see her heart get fixed by a star sapphire before she decides to kidnap Evelyn to what end...**

**Remember to send a review or even PM if you want to as long as it isn't flaming, only constructive criticism is welcome... and any form of praise. **

**new A/N: I'm interested to know if you like the way things are going in the story and i'm open to suggestions you might have on how characters might interaction with each other and potential things you'd like to see. i had a suggestion about a training exercise between the JLI (I believe it's the Justice League International in Young Justice as they are sanctioned to operate in UN countries.) and the YJL (Young Justice League or Young Justice for short), i'll have a think on it and see if i can incorporate it into the story.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


	8. A meeting of Fates

**Chapter Seven: A meeting of fates**

**A/N: me here, been working away. this chapter had some difficulties writing considering it relied on wally not believing in magic. this cut down dialogue. if you've got anything your unsure about tell me in a review or PM, and i'll try to explain it to you.**

**EmotionalBlue- a big thanks for the review, its nice to know people like your work, i'll try to include more of guys in the fight in the next chapter, the denial episode doesn't have much fight scenes involving the other members of the team in it.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2:40 Earth Equivalent Zamaron sector 1416 August 9<span>****th**** 2010**

Evelyn heard a cracking sound as a bright purple light flashed before here; she collapsed to the ground groaning softly, after a few moments she placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself to her feet. As she stood up looking around to see where she was and was shocked by what she saw: a purple landscape with purple crystals everywhere and then she realised she was in a balcony of some sort of monastery like palace. She looked into the sky and felt her heart race, '_I'm on an alien world… holy shit how I'm I able to breath?"_

"As long as you are protected by the violet light you are able to walk in our atmosphere child." Evelyn turned to Tela Sharva who apparently knew what she was thinking as she stood there smiling at her.

"You kidnapped me, why I thought you said you were going to help me?" Evelyn shouted her hands balling into fists as she glared at the alien; she was in effect completely powerless now, as while no living thing could catch her with exception of another speedster, Evelyn couldn't get away since this whole planet was theirs and she had no means of getting home.

"Because I told her too Evelyn West of Earth… come with me please." She turned to see a tall woman with grey-blue skin, purple eyes and long black hair ; not having much choice Evelyn followed the aliens into the palace.

"I am Queen Aga'po leader of the Zamarons the founders of the star sapphire corps and this is our battery home world of Zamaron." Aga'po said as they walked from the balcony into a long hallway. "Here we house the central battery containing the Star Sapphire the conduit for the violet light."

"What does the colour purple have to do with love anyway?" Evelyn asked as they walked on, she received a raised eyebrow in response.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at her intently as Evelyn gave her reply.

"Well it just a wavelength of light in the visible electromagnetic spectrum along with green, yellow, red, orange, indigo and blue." Evelyn responded seeing the Zamaron smile at her as one would to an ignorant child who did something funny.

"The violet light is more than just a frequency of light; it is also present in another spectrum: the emotional electromagnetic spectrum which contains the seven emotional aspects of life and they are the most powerful sources of energy in creation. The colour is a conduit for it and is why sentient creatures find certain links to the emotion through its colour… it is funny seeing as you yourself are a conduit to different source of energy of almost equal magnitude to the emotional spectrum."

"What do you mean by that?" Evelyn asked her turn to be confused by her question.

"Like how our rings are able to access the energy of the violet light of love as a conduit for it, so too does your body do the same for the speedforce an energy source of speed to which one can draw kinetic energy from." She said pausing to look at the surprised look on Eve's face. '_So that's where the kinetic energy for my speed comes from… this kidnapping might bear useful returns.'_ She thought as they moved on.

They walked past numerous other aliens who stared at her curiously, they were all women at least as far as she could determine, and all were Star Sapphires. Eventually they reached a large door which opened into a chamber contain a pedestal with a purple lantern and a purple ring on it.

"Now to the reason for Tela bringing you here child: We have sensed the power of your love for your friends and for your family, such power will benefit the Star Sapphire cause… especially with the weakening of the Green lanterns by the Sinestro Corps in the Sinestro war and the horrors unleashed by the newly founded Red lantern corps it is critical that we recuit powerful members to our corps, Now that there is a Blue Lantern on earth to stand with the three Green lanterns it is clear that the planet holds significant value, you are the perfect candidate to represent our Corps on earth and show that our corps is a force for good in the world as you possess a strong amount of love in your heart as well as having a working relationship with the green lanterns of your 'Justice League International'. To wield the powers of a violet Lantern and a speedster; you will have no issue in keeping your friends safe from harm now." The Zamaron said to Evelyn who's stared at her wide eyed as she spoke.

"You want me to be a Lantern… a ring slinging violet Lantern, I'm faltered really but I think my friends might ask me where I got a purple power ring from and might lead to awkward questions, besides I'm a speedster not a lantern, I run not sling." Evelyn said raising her hands pointing to her lightning bolt on her chest to emphasis her point, no soon had she done that then the purple ring had gone flying over to her hand and slide on to her ring finger. She felt a purple wave wash over her friction suit as the whole thing turned purple and the lightning bolt was encased in the centre of the Star Sapphire lantern symbol.

"Clearly the ring doesn't think you can't be a conduit for both… in any case whether you accept your place in our ranks or not the ring has made its choice, you are chosen to wields its power and I have no doubt that you will use that power wisely. Now then should you do decide use the ring it will need recharging after exactly seven standard earth days of use, simply place the ring in lantern like so." She said as Evelyn felt the ring pull her towards the Lantern and stuck to the hole in the middle. "And recite the Crop's Oath."

"Which would be?" Evelyn asked before a strange sensation entered her mind and she began to speak loudly. "_For hearts long lost and full of fright,_ _For those alone in blackest night,_ _Accept our ring and join our fight,_ _Love conquers all-With violet light!"_

"We shall return you to your place of solace on earth, should you wish to contact us again simply speak into the ring till that time comes consider this farewell sister." She said before a bright light engulfed Evelyn who disappeared in flash of purple light.

* * *

><p>"Was it wise to give up such a strong warrior of love my Queen?" Tela Sharva asked the Zamaron boldly.<p>

"It would have not done our cause any good to have created resent of us in her heart and she will gradually come to rely on the ring's power, besides just being in proximity to the ring will slowly open her heart to love and to eventually embracing our way of thinking and bring her into our power willingly." She said smiling brightly at the new addition to their ranks. '_Perhaps this one will be the one strong enough to bear our greatest and most terrible of powers, perhaps she can hold the predator.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>3:34 PDT <strong>_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 9****th**** 2010**

Evelyn appeared inside her secret base in jump city, where she immediately ran down to the storage space and over to a large safe, she placed the lantern in the empty space, before deciding at the last moment to keep the ring on her in case someone broke in and to prevent them making off with the set.

"Better get home and before Mom and Dad realise I'm not home yet… me a lantern, what a day it's been." She said to herself as she rushed to the Zeta beam platform in Jump City and headed home reaching her bed at about four in the morning. She drifted off into a very confused dream, but it was laced with warm memories of good times, the ring glowed purple in its sealed box in the drawer it was hidden in.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:20 PDT <strong>_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 10****th**** 2010**

"Hal made this look so easy when he did it." Evelyn said as she stood in the pipe sweat pouring down her face as the modified air cannon fired another high velocity ball at her purple shield which began to crack before she willed it to fix itself. She had decided to learn the basics of the ring in case she every needed to use it and she had racked her brains for every kilowog story she had heard from Hal or John, as well as from her own askings about ring function. She thought she'd start off with something basic like shield forming, it was harder then she thought and her idea that her knowledge on speed constructs could be transferred to ring slinging was shattered when she realised she need to think of a strong experience of love to power her constructs before she could will them into shape, since with her speed constucts she just needed to be running really fast to manage it.

"Now I know how harry felt with his white stag thing." She said as she collapsed from exhaustion an hour later after the 700 mph ball finally shattered her construct. She took a half hour break before trying some flying tests, this was easy as running for her and she found her could energize her ring with her speed energy to supercharge her flying speed, though it wasn't anywhere near her running speed when she flew through the collider.

'_so this is what it feels like to fly, it'd liberating… I could go into space with this thing.'_ She thought smiling at the idea of heading into orbit, she reminded herself that this was training only, she wasn't keen on really on a powerful weapon giving to her by people who kidnapped her even if they did let her go afterwards.

She tried the energy blasts and found them to be of average power in her own opinion, but without a kilowog of her own to hurl abuse at her since she had no comparable source. By the end of the series of tests she was thoroughly exhausted.

'_No surprise it took Hal six months of full time training under the infamous Kilowog to be ready to be green lantern, I doubt after one day I could be a star sapphire… that's their game, they want me to go to them for help in learning to use the ring… not that I have much intent on using it for anything less than life or death situations... Kid Lantern it's kinda catchy but I'd rather put my faith in my speed rather in love which has hurt me greatly before'_ Evelyn thought as she recharged the Ring, the Oath didn't have the hero factor like that of the Green Lantern Oath. She would slip the ring into its pouch on her Utility belt when she finished the day's training, she was worried the ring might have some feature which would affect her mind and addict her to using it… she wanted to ask Hal about them but then it would be suspicious if She knew about an intergalactic corps of power ring wielding women… Maybe she should slip it in a conversation or something.

"I wonder what emotions the other colours represent… red is rage or anger that's obvious, maybe's blue kindness or something… what the hell is the Sinestro corps, if only I could access a archive on it or-" Evelyn said spoke to herself drinking an energy drink when the ring glowed bright at her words; a large purple construct in the shape of a computer screen appeared.

**[Accessing Zamaron archive- please input topic of interest?]** A female voice said from the thing.

'_Ok I guess the corps does have a database or something like that.'_ Evelyn thought before she realised she had access to intergalactic information.

"Eh identify other colour corps and their emotion." Evelyn said slowly unsure how to word it.

**[Processing request, archive topics related to request: Green Lantern Corps of Oa, Red Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps, Blue Lantern Corps, Star Sapphire Corps, Would you like to know more?]**

"Access green lantern corps data." Evelyn said looking amazed at the number of corps out there.

**[Founded eons ago by the guardians of universe males of the zamaron species, most well-established of the Corps and with the largest numbers, acts as an intergalactic police force with the universe split up into 3600 with each sector having two Green Lanterns assigned to them, an exception is noted to sector 2814 system sol planet earth which currently has three green lanterns assigned to it along with one Blue Lantern and one Star Sapphire, their emotional spectrum colour is green; the colour of will and it's ring's selected candidates with great personal willpower, currently in a corps war with the Sinestro corps which is led by Sinestro a former Green lantern and first yellow lantern. Would you like to learn more in depth?]**

"I'm guessing that was the abstract of the data with current updates added, Access Sinestro Corps." She responded looking curiously.

**[Founded by the rogue green lantern Sinestro, it uses the yellow emotion of fear, which green energy rings won't work around or have difficulty affecting the colour yellow. Currently in a corps war with the green lantern corps, no yellow lanterns assigned to sector 2814. Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Red Lantern Corps." Evelyn said moving on to the other one the queen had said was bad.

**[Founded by Atrocitus one of five survivors of the massacre of the sector 666 by the manhunters, it uses the red emotion of rage the direct opposite of the violet light of love in relation to position on the spectrum and in it's emotion. Being on the end it has a vast amount of power but also can exert a great amount of influence over its wielder, it is the polar opposite to the Star Sapphire corps and currently have no red lantern or Berserkers in sector 2814. Would you like to learn more?]**

"Access information on red lantern corps berserkers." She inquired.

**[Berserkers are the human English translation of the name given to non-lantern soldiers of the red lantern corps armed with weapons powered by red light they act as shock troopers to support the red lantern forces. Would you like to know more?]**

"Access Blue lantern corps." Evelyn said as she remembered that violet was also on the end on the spectrum and wondered if that meant it too could influence her.

**[Founded by the exiled guardians Ganthet and Sayd after their banishment from the green lantern corps they use the emotional colour of hope, the capabilities of the lantern corps is not yet known, Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Star Sapphire corps." Evelyn said determined to find out more about the people who gave her the ring.

**[Founded by the Zamarons who discovered the star sapphire, the corps is tasked with policing the universe and bringing order and love to it, members chosen are those with strong feelings of love and have experience a great loss of love or have been spurned by love, it's organisation is based off that of the Green lanterns with two members assigned to each sector, with special exceptions for certain locations and a unlimited number assigned to the battery world of Zamaron. Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Star sapphire of sector 2814." Evelyn asked wondering why it kept mentioning sector 2814.

**[Star sapphires assigned to sector are trainees Kalana T'Shvi Star sapphire 3007 and Tel'shanu Mon'kaigh Star Sapphire 297 currently undergoing basic training and additional Evelyn West Star Sapphire 2882 special assignment to the world Earth of the Sol system. Would you like to know more?]**

"Access information on star Sapphire 2882."Evelyn said crossly now as her name was plastered on the galactic internet stating she was associated to them even though she had declined to join them, perhaps she should bring this to one of two lanterns of the league, more likely to Hal who was a good friend through uncle Barry, she had no ill will to john but he wasn't as approachable as Hal was.

**[Star Sapphire of Earth sol System sector 2814,Evelyn West further information is classified by member's request. Would you like to know more?]**

"No close Archieve or whatever." Evelyn said looking down at the power ring, Wally had always wanted one. He said he could be _**Kid Lantern**_ both a speedster and a ring slinger, well now he had it and she didn't want it, she recharged the ring and sealed the Lantern in the safe, before sliding the ring into the special compartment in her utility belt.

* * *

><p><span><strong>17:34 PDT café downtown Jump City August 10<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Hey Eve how's are things going?" Natasha asked looking up from phone as both Alyssa and Garfield currently had their faces glued to one another in a rather deep kiss. " Hey Romeo and Juliette take breather and say hi to Eve will yeah."

"Oh hey Eve sorry about that." Alyssa said, her lipstick smudged as she smiled turning to face her, as Garfield tried to wipe away the lipstick on his face with a napkin.

"Nice to see you two have stopped fighting, how's Christine doing?" Evelyn asked sitting down and giving her order to the Waitress, she saw his face fall slightly.

"She's better, she's been working on some addition to our project and has been letting me handle the practical elements of it, not that I'm complaining." He told her as they ate their lunch, Evelyn was worried that her friend might be going through some problems, she had lost one friend so didn't want to lose another.

"So you've been working on some private project again?" Alyssa asked her as she took a bite out of her burger.

"You can say that since our project got terminated, what about you Natasha still working on that suit thing." She asked looking at the girl who nodded.

"It's more of a hobby now, I like to tinker besides it gets my mind off of problems you know, I haven't been able to call or see victor at all." She told them looking concerned again.

"You don't think he'll drop out of school do you?" Garfield asked them as they glanced between each other.

"We'll have to wait and see." Evelyn said as she ate her food.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20:21 PDT H.I.V.E secret lower levels Jump City August 10<strong>**th**** 2010**

Sebastian blood a.k.a Brother Blood sat in his secret office looking through the progress of the projects, with the plasma generator work suspended he had lost one of the promising assets the H.I.V.E supplied him thought he had now gained access keys to rest, he was irritated that he couldn't determine who in the H.I.V.E had made the weapons.

"it would be so easy to blackmail them into providing the light with their expertise, well the gene splicing is proceeding well, it was surprising how well the young Langstrum girl was doing at working through Anderson s notes we've been feeding her. Once we achieve animal human splicing we can move on to trying non-terrestrial species; the information so far has been to your liking L-6?" he said smiling at the figures in white.

"_**Certainly L-9 though keep watch for any further interference from this monsieur sinister."**_ _** L-6**_ warned him as the computer screens all cut out. He had seen the raw abilities of the super soldier and with his armour finished the heroes will have trouble implementing any counter-measures for fighting a kryptonain, that's assuming them had any right now.

'_to think someone of his mindset with the full powers of superman… how she has him obeying her commands is surprising.'_ He thought returning to his work.

* * *

><p><span><strong>7:10 CDT West residence Central City August 14<strong>**th**** 2010**

"_**Evelyn your friends from 'the club' are here."**_ Mary West called up to her daughter who came down dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black Darwin fish t-shirt and her hair in a ponytail wearing her Flash ring on her left hand and her Star sapphire ring on the right, she found that since having the ring in close proximity to her she hadn't had a nightmare once, it was something she found useful and even though she worried the ring was trying to alter her mind, she didn't want to wake up screaming covered in sweat every time Artemis drowned her in her sleep. She opened the door to see a large group of people standing there. Kara, Amelia, Katharine, Megan in human form and Mia all dressed in Civies.

"Hey guys… girls' day out I'll grab my coat." She said knowing what Kara was going to say and cutting to the chase, a few minutes later and they were heading towards the Zeta beams near Eve's house.

"So there a reason for this or what." Eve asked they entered the alley where the Zeta beam platform was kept.

"Well even though we wouldn't normally need a reason for a girls day out, this one is to welcome our two new members Speedy and Batwoman to the team!" Kara said placing an arm around each of the mentioned girl's necks. "And that means a shopping spree in Washington D.C, the works, shopping hair and beauty care, lunch you'll like that bit Eve… it will be fun, we have to outdo the boys they're having a guy's day to welcome Wildcat in now that his arm is fixed."

'_Great make overs and shopping… I still don't see the attraction but I'm willing to try it out.'_ She thought mental preparing to do things Wally would never do, namely get a makeover, her hair done and who knows what else.

* * *

><p><span><strong>8:03 EDT the mall Washington D.C August 11<strong>**th**** 2010**

"So where to first guys shopping or make over?" Kara asked as they're group entered the large shopping space, given they're track record it was better to go here than Central city mall.

"Make over." Both Mia and Kathy said smiling as they turned and headed off towards the beauty salon. They entered the place and Evelyn felt herself becoming very uncomfortable with the situation, maybe Kara saw it or perhaps it was her plan from the start because she announced to their group a little change in things.

"Instead of us choosing our own makeovers why don't we each chose one another's makeover… I'll do Mia, Amelia can do Eve, Eve can do Kathy, Kathy can do me and Mia can do Megan who will do Amelia."

The others seemed to mull it over before agreeing as they went through picking each other's make overs. '_It's much easy to pick another girl's make over than to do my own, why is it that I get so nervous when doing things like this.'_ Evelyn thought as she looked through the styles before finding one she thought would work for the red head. A few minutes later and they were all seated in chairs while their hair was being done, nails were being painted, faces having facial's applied and feet placed in tubes with tiny nibbler fish working away.

"Anyone else got a craving for sushi?" Eve said to the other even though she couldn't see their reactions due to being unable to move her head. They voiced they response from just 'no' to 'why do you always think about food' Eventually the hair and nails were done and it moved over to applying the make over to the face and toe nails, before she knew it the whole process was over and she was seeing the results in the mirror; she was surprised to have actually rather enjoyed the process, the tickling of fish, smooth feeling of the face mask she could actually see herself doing this again.

'_Took almost sixteen years for you to start enjoying girly things… I wonder if this is like Stockholm syndrome only with with different universes?' _she had to admit she liked what Amelia had picked for her; she had light blue nails, her face was smooth as marble with a slight paleness to it which worked well with how her hair shined now like polished copper and was slick and silky to the touch. She had eye shadow lightly applied to make her eyes more prominent and bright red lip stick. Overall she liked how she looked, and she had to admit it was a nice feeling to be pampered this was something most guys didn't do beyond basic hygiene, there were those who went further into beauty care but wally wasn't one of those guys and it had transferred to his… her life.

'_Why should I feel awkward to do this, I shouldn't when i giggle and I wear revealing clothes, I guess I'm not quite rid of Wally's personality as I thought I was, well today I'm on a girls day out and I'll do girly things.'_ She thought as the others began admiring themselves before they all headed back out the salon.

"Where to now?" Evelyn asked slipping the flash ring and the Star Sapphire ring back on her fingers; Kara smiled before gesturing to mall at large.

"Shopping!" She said happily as they headed off to nearest clothes shop, they girls immediately began looking for clothes and began talking amongst each other about them, Evelyn began browsing unaware that the ring was glowing faintly on her finger.

'_This looks nice.'_ She thought taking out a black and purple T-shirt which exposed the midriff, taking it and trying it on Evelyn found she looked good into, since she had a heightened metabolism she couldn't gain weight or get drunk; this meant her abdomen was lightly toned with muscles from her training and her crime-fighting work.

"Nice pick Eve though I think that might look better on me." Kara said wearing a light blue blouse while Mia looked over the pink strap t-shirt she was trying on beside her.

"Too bad I got to it first." Eve said smiling before buying it and changing into it , they left the store with a large number of purchases which Evelyn had taken part in buying clothes to show off her smooth skin and feminine physique, she was rather getting caught up in the shopping and began to feel like just another girl hanging out with her friends at the mall.

'_Maybe it's like that article on social responses; you hear a joke that you don't find funny but when you hear it with your friends you all laugh with genuine laughter, I mean we are social creatures after all.' _She thought as she moved onto lunch before hitting the sights in D.C, posing in front of Lincoln, the Washington monument, hitting the art gallery s, bowling which was fun ; pretty much doing what we wanted to do.

* * *

><p><span><strong>17:40 EDT Mount justice mountainside grotto August 11<strong>**th**** 2010**

"Woe you work fast when you want to Kara." Evelyn said as walked over to the little bench set against the mountain where the other girls had left their clothing, they were at the grotto which had been expanded and looked a lot better than before. The girls of the team had decided to have a sleepover at the cave since Conner was staying with Kent's tonight with the guys to play poker and stuff. She changed into her swim suit and slipped into the large steaming pool and sighed at the soothing sensations of the warm water on her skin.

"Today was fun, we should do that more often." Evelyn said as she laid back onto the flat wall where the stone seat had been carved into the pool edge by heat vision. Kara gave her coy smile as she was carefully to keep her hair out of the water.

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth Eve, guess there really is a girly girl inside that tomboy." She responded getting a few laughs from the others as Kathy placed her hands behind her head and lounged on her spot. '_never thought the same too.'_ she thought to herself.

"I can't express how much I've missed hot baths, nothing but lukewarm showers for the past two years almost, so Mia how's school going for you, you managing to cope with juggling both lives well enough?" Kathy asked voice practically purring with pleasure as Mia nodded to her question.

"Canary, Adrian and Ollie have been helping me catch up on my missed years of education, thanks Megan." She told them as Megan passed her over a smoothie with her telekinetic powers.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I remember you telling Roy that you were positive for something, is it life threatening?" Amelia asked with great tact, looking at the blonde with concern, she smiled sadly before looking at all their curious and concerned faces.

"I suppose you all have a right to know, especially Katharine and Evelyn considering you two are the only ones in danger apart from robin and Adrian. I'm HIV positive as of a month ago when I found out, so you two can't get any of my bodily fluids in your bodies under any situation, even if it means me dying I can't live with risking you contracting it from me." She said as the girls looked at her with horrified looks, she wasn't wrong there, as only Katharine and Evelyn out of the girls on the team had a human immune system she could infect, the others had alien immune systems and so were safe from the disease.

"How did you get it if I might ask?" Megan asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as she turned to face her.

"I used to be prostitute, till Roy and Green Arrow got me out of the life, I don't like talking about it." She said as both Eve and Megan who were on either side of her leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry well help you find a cure if we can, I mean we're freaking super-heroes right." Amelia said looking over at her solemnly, Mia just smiled sadly at her before responding.

"There are somethings the league just can't stop and this is one of them." She said grimly as the atmosphere soured after that revelation.

"Come on guys time for Dinner, who wants pot roast?" Megan said as they all clambered out and headed in for something to eat. After dinner they gathered around the living room one massive cover draped along the floor as they all were dressed in their night wear which turned out to be t-shirts and shorts, which had the unintended effect of emphasizing the noticeable difference in their bust sizes between them which actually made Amelia blush considering hers was unmistakable bigger than Kara who's was next in line and were big themselves.

"Seriously Amelia you didn't just stick two melons under you Shirt." Kathy said as they laughed at the crimsoned faced girl, but it was only teasing her.

"I can't help it if they grew that big… besides they kept the bad guys attention on them and not on my incoming fist." She said causing the collection of girls to burst out laughing. "It's true if they don't see me as dangerous and only as eye candy and why should I pass by the opportunity to give them a beat down."

"Whatever you say Amelia so how about we play a game of truth or dare." Kara said placing a bottle down table as they gathered around it, looking at each other some like Megan and Evelyn were slightly nervous at it, others mainly Kara were enjoying the situation. She spun the bottle which went around and around for at least a full minute before stopping at Evelyn.

"Shit." She said as they girl burst into giggling fits at her response.

"Ok truth or dare?" Kara Asked looking Eve in the eye who shrugged before replying

"Truth." She said trying to act nonchalantly, but feeling her heart race a bit.

"Who was your first proper crush, someone you really wanted to kiss and what you liked about them?" Mia asked as the blue arrow for truth faced her, while the red for dare faced Megan; Evelyn thought this through before answering.

"I guess it would Isabella Santiago." Evelyn told her getting a surprised look from Mia and Kathy.

"So you play for the other team then, so what about this Isabella Santiago did you like?" she responded causing Eve to blush as she answered.

"She had beauty Hazel eyes and she was easy to get along with in sporting and swimming lessons… and she had nice rack." Evelyn added on at the end looking down as she turned crimson as she said it.

"Guessing changing with her next to you must have been awkward?" Mia said smirking as Eve rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah she had the locker right above mine, it didn't help that she would always talk to me when we were changing, so I get to spin the bottle right?" Evelyn said drawing the conversation away from Isabella Santiago and her bountiful bosom, Eve spun the bottle watching it slow down before landing in front of Mia who looked at less smug now it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?" Kara asked her smiling evilly.

"Dare." She said boldly as the girls looked at each other wickedly, since it landed on Kara to choose the dare she walked over to the TV and switched on… a karaoke machine, Mia blanched at the sight of it.

"Hope you like singing because you're doing a track… from this." Kara said holding up a CD with the words _**Metal songs track list **_on it, she selected the song called 'Indestructible by disturbed before handing a mike to Mia. The results were pretty funny as the girl tried to sing along to the blaring instrumental with the actual singer virtual mute, they were all doubled up with laughter after it was done.

"I gotta ask why metal Kara?" Amelia asked wiping the tears from her eyes, looking at Blonde who had a video camera in hand causing Mia to cry out in protest demanding censorship.

"It would make the dares funnier along with the other stuff I've got… and it all goes on camera guys so feel free to speak some more truths." She said smiling at their scared expressions. This time the bottle landed on Kathy who steeled herself before looking at Megan.

"Truth." She said before Kara could ask her choice, Megan thought it over before asking.

"You know your dad made you train hard and that you nearly quit multiply times, what was the worst thing you had to do?" Megan asked causing the Red head to think it over before replying.

"I had to do a long tracking exercise near the start of my training and I drink up over a third of my water for the week in four hours… I had to drink my own pee for the last day of it." She said receiving looks of disgust from the girls.

"How did it taste?" Amelia asked looking at amazed and revolted.

"Quite nice considering I also had tried drinking my own sweat squeezed from my clothes." She replied shaking her head at memory.

"That doesn't sound quite as bad." Megan said innocently.

"Unless you attribute the fact the sweat mostly collects in the back of your underwear which i wore for seven days without washing." She said getting more revolted looks from the girls.

"You are pretty tough aren't you?" Eve said to which Kathy replied.

"Oorah." She said smiling, the bottle landed on Amelia this time who looked Evelyn in the eye as she spoke.

"Dare." She said getting rousing cheers from the others; unfortunately it had landed back on Kara for that.

"You have to kiss with tongue Evelyn." She said smiling as Evelyn looked at her shocked about to speak when the other girl grabbed her and rammed her tongue down her throat as Evelyn felt her heart beat go up sharply, '_This feels nice and wrong at the same time.'_ She thought as it ended and Amelia washed out her mouth with mouth wash before looking at Evelyn apologetically.

"No offence Eve I'm sure you've got a great mouth; but the thought of having another girl's saliva in my mouth isn't cool with me." She said as Eve looked at her slightly hurt.

"Nice way to treat my first kiss." She said sourly as Kara looked a bit guilty, '_maybe I should have checked with eve first it can be pretty hurtfully to have your first kiss have that reaction.' _She thought to herself as the bottle finally landed on Megan.

"Truth." She said looking nervous.

"What is your biggest fear?" Kathy said looking at her.

"Being alone and rejected." She said downcast, they all turned to face Kara being the only one yet have one, she span the bottle as it landed with the red side facing her.

"I'm guessing you guys are taking that as a 'I must do a dare' she said they all nodded, "Bring it on I can handle anything you got to give."

The girls mind-linked to talk it over before they all glanced at Amelia before looking unsure, until finally turning to face her.

"I'm not sure about it Kara." Evelyn said

"Come on I can do it no problem." She said with gusto

"Prank call the batman." Evelyn said glancing at Amelia; who smirked at the girl's shocked reaction.

"What! I made you kiss Evelyn and you had to sing to heavy metal; why do I need to sign my own death warrant!" she argued, the girls looked amongst each other, clearly they didn't think it was a good idea either, but Amelia was pissed she had lost her first kiss as well as Evelyn's first kiss to Kara's little daring game.

"are you refusing to do the dare." She said smugly; Kara sighed walking over to the kitchen and grabbing robin's spare communicator a few minutes later she came back to see Amelia with the camera in hand. She grimaced as she took Kathy's Voice Modulator and activated the communicator , while the other girls looked at her holding their breaths before she made the call.

"_**Robin?" **_the voice of the dark knight sounded on the other side.

"Who we are is not important, who we have is, if you ever wish to see you precious boy wonder, then you had better hang up the cowl and the cape for good." Kara said voice coming out as a deep gravelly tone.

"_**Have you harmed him"**_ Batman said enraged as the other girls began desperately trying to hid their laughter.

"No but I'm surprised who was beneath the mask… and who you are bats." Kara said as they snorted behind their hands.

"**Well you have gone too far, since my identity is at stake you will not face the batman… but your own demise, I will find, oh yes I will find you and when i do I will kill you this I promise." **Batman replied with utter conviction, the girls stopped laughing looking at the Kara shocked at the change, Kara turned white looking scared now.

"**Hey girls next time you want prank call someone might want to make sure your 'hostage' isn't sitting next to him."** Robin's voice sounded from the communicator causing the girls to burst into laughter at Kara who got counter pranked.

"Let's just watch a movie or two, seriously this is getting out of hand before we end up going too far with this truth or dare stuff." Evelyn said gaining nods of agreement from the others.

They slide under the covers as they lay there next to one another watching a host of movies stretching from mean girls to titanic in which they all cried at the end, to finishing it off with Alien in which they all screamed as Ripley battled the monster.

"Ok guys let's not watch an alien horror movie when we're all sleeping in a large eerie cav-" Amelia said moving from her spot before turning to look past them in horror. They froze as long stands of mucus dripped down in front of them as Kara, Mia, Kathy and Eve all turned to see a Xenomorph crouched over them it's long black tail swinging, it pounced at them cause them to recoil screaming as, it turned into Megan who burst into laughter along with Amelia who doubled up as she laughed, a camera in hand.

"Wait till the guys see this, its priceless." She said as they four of them glared at her evilly before throwing whatever was at hand at her, eventually they switched the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>19:39 EDT Mount Justice August 19<strong>**th**** 2010**

Most of the team was gathered in the training room with their three new members: Amelia was in her room with Mia talking about something related to her mom and sister, Kara was watching Wildcat and super boy training with one another… they were both shirtless and getting a good work out, Kaldur was nursing his wounds having been beaten already by the kryptonain boy.

"Kaldur's nice strong handsome, he'd probably make a good boyfriend if you asked him out?" Kathy said to Megan as they sat watching the two boys training heavily, Evelyn was sitting in a corner doing some early work to get her back into the mind set for regular classes at the H.I.V.E.

"He's like a big brother to me, although you know who would make the cutest couple, you and Robin." She said gaining a raised eyebrow in response to statement. "He's childish, your serious you totally balance each other out."

"Trust me when I say this I'm not his type." She said smiling looking over at a certain Red headed speedster noticing the way her hair seems to shimmer as it ripples when she moves her head, the sleep over had shown her a few things, primarily both Kara and Amelia could be bitches when they wanted too, but also that she and eve had more in common than the colour of their hair. The red head in question was drinking a cup of coffee as she worked away on the metal table she had brought through to work on.

Neither girl noticed the wide grin that appeared on Kara's face as she saw the way Kathy looked at Eve and realised she had a new couple to bring together.

They watched Super boy knock Wildcat to ground, but he used the momentum to spin around placing a strong hand on the ground using it to swing his legs to sweep super boys from under him.

"**Fail: Super boy" **the program called out as Wildcat helped him to his feet.

"Not bad but remember Canary didn't teach me everything I know and I could pretty well fight before I met her." He said handing the boy a towel and a bottle of water,the pair had grown to be good friends since over their sparing sessions, Amelia had taken to the training well making up for the lack of certain powers with improved fighting abilities . They heard a mechanical grinding sound as the doors leading to Red Tornado's apartment; the red wind controlling robot came gliding down from above as the collected teens turned to face him.

"You got a mission for us RT?" Conner asked jovially as he dried himself off with the towel, Conner had changed a lot since getting to know the Kents, while superman and him were going at it slow, having both his 'grandparents' and his cousin work the man of steel was helping him handle his anger a lot..

"Mission Assignments are the batman's prerogative." Red Tornado responded.

"Yeah but with Boy Blunder away with Batsy we're stuck here pounding the crap out of each other, I always thought that was the bad guys job." Kara said turning to Amelia as she and Mia came in from the passage leading to living quarters.

"But you do look like you're going somewhere." Katharine said folding her arms eyes set in the _glare_.

"If we can be of any assistance to you all you need to do is ask." Kaldur said diplomatically walking over to the Robot.

"This is Kent Nelson, a close friend of mine… he is 106 years old." Red Tornado said pulling up an image of Kent, Evelyn looked up at old man and felt sorrow at what was to come, she knew he wanted to die though and she wasn't going to change that, he wanted to be reunited with Inza and frankly Evelyn could understand the feeling deeply.

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Adrian said with a smirk as the nine of them waited for Red Tornado to go on.

"He has been missing for twenty-three days now, Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society of America, a precursor to your mentors Justice League International, it was also an organization I belonged to for it's duration… I don't get to see the old crowd anymore but it doesn't stop my concerns when things like this occur."

"Who was he on the JSA." Mia asked with interest looking over at Adrian, Evelyn remembered that both Adrian's hero name as well as that of black canary his mentor was originally used by heroes in the Justice Society of America.

"He was the mystic Doctor Fate, what you would term a 'powerhouse' of the society." Tornado replied showing the image of the helmeted lord of Order.

"Of course he was earth's sorcerer supreme." Kaldur said with reverence, of one magic user to another.

"He may just be on one of his… walkabouts but Kent is caretaker to the helmet of fate the source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses on mars I would be honoured to find him." Megan said with pride.

"Looks like we've got a mission guys suit up we leave in five." Evelyn said tidying away her work and accepting the key from Red Tornado before heading toward the Bioship.

"Hey guys how did the sleepover go?" Conner asked causing the girls to look amongst themselves smiling.

"we had a great time." They all replied smilingly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20:22 EDT Tower of Fate location Salem August 19<strong>**th**** 2010**

"I'll never tell you, you'll just have to kill me." Kent Nelson spat at the fake wizard Abra Kadabra who tortured the old man while a young boy in a suit with horn like hair clapped and cheered.

"Do it again make him squeal." He said in glee.

it was at that point that mister Teekl arrived gaining the attention of the boy. They walked out into the entrance way of the old theater, shielded they watched the heroes disembark.

"These are the coordinates Red Tornado sent us?" Miss Martian said as they eight teen heroes disembarked from the Bioship before scouting around for a way in.

"Nothing are you sure it'a here?" Super-girl said as she and Power-girl returned from their scouting run, Kid Flash walked forward before inserting the key into the air and turning it, a door materialized in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Wildcat asked looking at her amazed, she smiled at him as she opened the door.

"Magic." She said before walking in with the others as the hologram appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower doesn't recognise you; state you names and reason for being here?" the hologram said.

"We are true believers come to learn the magical arts here at Hogwarts tower." Power-girl said in a voice dripping with sarcasm; the hologram disappeared as the floor opened up beneath them causing them all to fall in, two sets of chains dropping on Super-girl and Power-girl who both fell like rocks towards a lava pit at the bottom.

"Can't the old coot tell when I'm being sarcastic?" She shouted as both she and Super-girl plunged into lava below.

"Power-girl! Super-girl!" Speedy cried as fired a rope arrow into wall grabbing Kid Flash as she did, Aqualad was grabbed by Wildcat who's metal claws were extended and embedded into the wall and Megan was held by Batwoman who had fired a grappling hook into the wall, Super boy slide to the bottom, his feet dipping into the lava.

"Those were my favourite boots!" he said in pain as reached into the Lava and throw something into the air; it was super girl, before reaching into it up to his arm and pulling Power-girl out by the hair. "Miss Martian your up!"

"Got it!" she said using her powers to hold Super-girl in the air, there was ceiling above them now meaning they couldn't escape, Super-girl growled at Power-girl.

"Next time try not piss off the all powerful magic hologram PG!" she shouted angrily, both girls capes had been burned but their bio-invulnerability field extended to their skin tight clothes… the same could not be said of Connor's jumpsuit which the bottom parts burned off along with the sleeve of the right arm too.

"MM I'll falling again!" Super-girl screamed as she began to fail downwards; Miss Martian was sweating heavily now, Aqualad too.

"Miss Martian's and my physiology are susceptible to extreme heat, we won't survive much more of this." Aqualad said rubbing his forehead.

"Hello megan! We didn't answer his question, Em Hello Mr Hologram, we're Friends of Red tornado he sent us to check on Kent Nelsion and the Helmet, he was worried about his friend." She said quickly, the chains preventing the two girls from flying disappeared as a floor appeared covering the lava pit. They all dropped down before Super boy slugged Power girl hard on the face sending her crashing into the wall.

"What the fuck was that for Super boy!" she swear at him getting in his face as she rubbed her jaw.

"For wrecking my favorite boots and nearly getting Miss Martian and everyone else killed, stop blurting out everything that comes into your mind before you get somebody who isn't invulnerable killed!" Super boy roared into her face pointing to the human element of the team and the two extremely weak members recovering on the floor, She looked at them ashamed of what she had done.

"I'm so sorry guys, I won't do it again." She said seriously, Super boy was inches from her face now.

"You better not!" he said before going over to tend to and check on Miss Martian.

"Don't take it personal Power girl, he really loved those boots is all." Kid Flash told her as she walked over to the trap door, and placed a hand on it.

"Hey kid there's lava under that!" Batwoman rushed over to her; she shook her head.

"When dealing with Magic you'll find little solace in logic." She told her before pulling it over and revealing the winter landscape as she and Batwoman hoped into it first, followed by the rest of them.

"Welcome to Narnia, if anyone sees a lamp post let me know." Wildcat said as he supported Aqualad on his shoulder, those of the team who understood the reference laughed.

"Well you seem to handling this rather well for someone who's entire world seems to revolve around science." Batwoman said walking ahead with Kid as they approached the region with the cane.

"I'm leading a team with an atlantean, a clone, two alien, a genetically rewritten girl, and bunch of people dressed in costumes; frankly I opening to anything at this point." She replied looking at the girl as they pair spotted the cane, they both walked forward to examine it, they both grabbed it at the same time and disappeared.

"Kid, Batwoman!" Speedy and Miss Martian Roared rushing forward; the two landed in front of an elevator in a crazy looking stair room, they looked down to see an old man, and two people radiating evil.

"Abra!" Kid snarled as Kent summoned the cane before flying over to them and pulling them into the Elevator.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way." He introduced himself smiling at the girls.

"Evelyn West, I'm Kid flash and that's Katharine Kane, Batwoman." Kid told him as they shook his hand.

"Well we're up against a powerfully mystic foe in the boy with the cat, he's a lord of Chaos; the ultimate enemy to a lord of Order like Doctor Fate." Kent told them causing Kathy's eye to rise.

"So you're a lord of order are you?" she asked skeptically, he chuckled waving his hand at her.

"Me no I'm just some old coat who fate used to wear, until my beloved Inza showed me that there was more to life than the helmet." He told them, flicking open his pocket watch and showing the picture and smiling beautiful woman, "Ah she was a real pistol that Inza, any who Klarion is after helmet, and if he gets his sticky mitts on it then he'll turn is world into his own private playground of pandemonium."

"Don't worry the YJL won't let that happen." Kid told him, gaining a confused look from Batwoman.

"The what?" she asked as Kid smiled at her.

"Young Justice League YJL, why can't our team get its own name." she explained as the elevator doors opened. They exited into a large room with a staircase leading to a bell, a door opened in the ceiling and Wildcat and Super-boy came rolling out followed by Power-girl and super girl, then lastly Aqualad, Speedy and Miss Martian.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked as a portal opened and Abra and Klarion entered; Kent, Batwoman and Kid Flash rushed towards the bell as the others engaged Abra, Klarion fired a magic blast which hit Kid as she entered the bell. They appeared upon the roof with the Helmet, Kid went flying and hit the wall at the only side laying in crumpled heap.

"Kid!" Batwoman cried as she rushed over to her friend while Kent headed towards the helmet, she checked the red head's pulse and found her unconscious. Kent suddenly groaned in pain as she turned to see the witch boy standing there; Kent spoke some sort of incantation before a golden dome appeared around the three of them and the helmet.

"I guess my age is finally catching up with me." He joked as collapsed onto the ground with batwoman at his side in second, the witch boy was hurling sinister red energy bolts and dark red magical constructs at them. "The dome will give you the time you need to do it; I'm coming Inza…my love."

"What do I need to do." She asked scared as the old man slumped in her arms the pocket watch falling to the ground with a clatter; she turned to look at Kid as if for guidance before seeming her unconscious form, she turned to see the helmet as red claws pierced the dome.

"Hey Bat brat if you put that helmet on you might never get it off again." The witch boy warned her as the dome cracked and buckled beneath his power; she glared at him before donning the helmet.

* * *

><p>She found herself in a void like limbo, no sight or smell or sound just void.<p>

"Looks like you got it on in time." A familiar voice sounded from behind her, she whirled around to see Kent Nelson standing there smiling at her.

"You're dead… I'm I dead, is place limbo because I'm…" she couldn't say the words, he just smiled at her reassuringly.

"No your not dead and if you were It wouldn't matter if you love a boy or girl, the afterlife is the afterlife; no your in the helmet, my soul got sucked in with you, probably because of all those years i played host to its master Nabu the real doctor fate, one of those lords of order I was telling you about, he's controlling your body right now… want to have a look?" he told her pointing to a mirror like portal showing what Doctor fate or Nabu could see.

* * *

><p>"Ouch what happened?" Kid said as she moved slowly grabbing her sore head as she lay against the stone wall behind her; she looked up to see a helmeted woman flying around doing battle with Klarion. '<em>Kathy she put the helmet on.' <em> Kid thought as she watched the two lords do battle.

"_Kid we need help Abra has AKW on him, we need doctor fate now!" _Megan's voice sounded on the link, Kid groaned when she heard that Abra had Anti-Kryptonian Weaponry or AKW, add that to his future tech and the rest of the team won't have a chance against him.

"Give up Nabu Order went out of fashion in the 20th century!" Klarion shouted hurling red balls of magic at him, he created an Ankh shield in front of him, as he retorted.

"_**This battle is pointless,"**_ came the duel voices of Nabu and Batwoman. "_**You sought to claim the helmet before it gained a host and you failed in that task!"**_

"Shut you old fart!" Klarion yelled summoning two pillars of stone which crushed the lord of Order between them, only for a golden ankh to appear as it exploded freeing fate.

"_**Brat!"**_ he screamed as he fired a golden bolt of energy in the form of an ankh towards the witch boy who phased out of the spot before reforming behind him… right as the speed Construct collided with him sending him flying into the wall, Kid grinned at sight before a large form pounced on her, the cat was now roughly the size of a rhino as tried to maul her.

"Get her mister teekl!_**"**_ he incited the familiar as fate blasted it off of her.

"_**It is difficult for beings such as ourselves to remain bound to the physical plane… only the sisters Misfortune and Lady Destiny are powerful enough to achieve such feats."**_ Fate said as they continued they battle. "_**I am bound by the helmet to a human host… but it seems you prefer more familiar methods."**_

He suddenly unleashed his full power on the cat which was too large to dodge the attack, it was blasted away reverting to it's original form as it seemed to fade as Klarion did as well.

"that was a low blow Nabu!" the lord of chaos said before grabbing his familiar and departing from the tower.

"Batwoman… Kathy?" Kid said nervously as she approached the stationary figure, '_Please let her go.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't he let me regain my body yet?" Batwoman asked Kent confused.<p>

"_**Because he has no intention of doing so."**_ The helmet appeared causing Kathy to look fearfully, before staring at kent.

"He can't do that, I wouldn't have donned the helmet if I knew he wouldn't let me go." She told him as he glared at the helmet.

"She right Nabu, you must have a willing host not one ignorant of price, she's only a child yet to begin to live her life or find love." He told the lord of order.

"_**the world needs doctor fate, and I don't appreciate being locked away from the world ignorant and useless."**_ He argued to them.

"Your right but not at the cost of Batwoman, listen Nabu if you release me then I will take you to th cave there you will be kept and when a time of crisis arises that requires you one of the team will don the helmet, but you have to release them immediately after the crisis is over." Batwoman offered the being.

"_**And what if the others do not agree to the pact?"**_ he asked her causing her to feel hopefully.

"If they don't then I'll be the one to don it each time, besides I'm sure they'll be okay as long as you will return to them their body." She said as Kent added his own argument.

"I'll stay here and keep you company until a willing and knowing host is readily to take you on in a more permanent capacity." The spirit said.

"But what about Inza?" Batwoman said shocked at his words.

"oh its okay so what if I spend a few millennia here before ascending, that's the beauty of eternity it's eternal." He said smiling as fate spoke up.

"_**the terms are acceptable." **_ He said causing Batwoman to sigh with relief.

"a word of advice kid, when you find that special person let them know how you feel, lest you let your chance for love pass you by." He said as a blinding light obscured her vision.

* * *

><p>"Kathy are you okay?" Kid was looking at her concerned, she smiled as she nodded holding the helmet.<p>

"I've got something to tell the team… I might have made a deal with a lord of order." She said as she handed the helmet to kid before walking over and returning the watch to his body and picking him up carefully. The two returned to the portal to the bell and found the team standing next to a naked and unconscious Abra Kadabra, they looked shocked at the body, Kathy explained her deal and ehile the team were amazed that Nabu had initial refused to return her body to her, they eventually agreed to the terms as long as they were only to be temporarily hosts.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2:44 EDT Mount Justice August 20<strong>**th**** 2010**

"And that is the deal Batwoman made with Nabu." Evelyn finished her debrief to gathered leaguers, Red tornado looked down at the body which had been placed on a stretcher with his eyes closed and his hands around his cane.

"I'll have arrangements made with Rikkers to have Blaine released for the duration of the funeral." Batman said surprising the rest.

"Is that wise would he not see your secret identities?" Evelyn said shocked to hear that Kent had a relative and that he was in prison.

"Blaine already knows most of the league, he grew up with Canary besides he has honor, he pleaded guilty to his crime and accepted his punishment, he made mistakes and is facing them with dignity." Red Tornado informed them still looking down the body. "rest in peace my old friend."

The team broke up, Mia and Adrian to head home with Green Arrow and Black Canary, Kaldur to his residence while away from home, Amelia, Megan and Conner to their rooms and Kara to her apartment with her cousin. Evelyn headed over to the trophy room and watched as Kathy placed the helmet beside the duel masks of tigress and Cheshire.

"So how you holding up?" she asked as the girl turned to face her.

"Its not the first time I've seen death and nor will it be the last." She said sadly walking over to her.

"It is a part of life, but you shouldn't let it stop you from living." Evelyn told her before heading to the Zeta beams.

"See you tomorrow Kathy." She called to her over her shoulder.

"Yeah see you then." She called after her before remembering what Kent had told her.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't miss my chance." She thought heading homewards herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think, Evelyn fits the criteria to be selected by the ring and since earth is important in it's position the corps would try get a member from there, since i'm still out on carol who might get one later on, Eve is the best choice as she is tied to the league through association and by family which would benefit the Corps's relations with them. She'd only use the ring if she had no other choice and so only used it to get a basic understanding of its workings since ring slinging requires a period of training, since they have guardians i'd imagine the star sapphires to have a database to research through. i'm going for a more green lantern animated series for the red lanterns since it gives foot soldiers and construct using lanterns, ****the ring will be affecting her, opening her heart to love things more. since they're immortal beings with long history i'm sure they would know about the speed force even if its only that it exists**

** the team now stands at a rather large ten for the time,**** plus now they have a deal with Nabu which should save Zatara... assuming Nabu keeps his word. from a biological point of view Mia is only dangerous to anyone with a human immune system, so in my belief Aqualad, Superboy and Amelia are safe as they have alien and atlantean DNA in them, and Kara and Megan are completely unaffected by it.**

**I wonder whether you guys would think Evelyn would keep the ring a secret or if she would come to Hal Jordan about it, leave you thoughts in a review. i also believe that superboy would be a much less ****aggressive person by this point as he has a lot of family figures, Kara, the team and the Kents. after this year the team might need to form the squads with these numbers. onto Conner again by my understanding he has super strength and durability, and super visions too, since he never used the arctic breath i assume he doesn't have it,and with the clothes being destroyed so too does bio-invulnerability appear to be absent from his power list.**

**So leave a review with what you liked, what you might like to see in it, i'll put good consideration into it, and if you have any constructive criticism too. till next time!**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


End file.
